Trials in Relationships
by Yanks302021
Summary: Jamie and Eddie navigate through their new relationship after Jamie's promotion. Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods
1. Ch. 1

Jamie stared up at the brown brick building he would now call home only as a Sergeant instead of beat cop. Inhaling slowly he started in, taking the dynamics of his new job. Beat cops already started their tour walked past giving him a long stare saying nothing.

The hallways wound like mazes opening up into a larger room holding the front desk. The precinct captain, an older man in his mid fifties looked up from his paperwork at the approaching footsteps.

"Ah Reagan? Captain Rich, welcome to the 2-9 Just to let you know this is a busy area so things are going to get crazy. For today I want you to conduct roll call then ride the neighborhood just to get familiar with it. Talk to the cops and get to know them."

Leaned forward in his desk chair the Steven Rich studied their newest rookie Sergeant who also happen to be the PC's youngest. "Look, I'm going to warn you now there have been a lot of problems in this house which we're trying to rectify so your job is to stand tough and show these guys you mean business copy?"

Jamie shook his offered hand nodding, "Yes sir, thank you but all due respect I like to earn people's trust and have found it worked better."

"That was the old way, here you need to be firm. Go ahead." Shifting the bag in hand Jamie exited quietly with mind swirling until discovering the men's locker room.

The conversation among several beat cops stopped when Jamie appeared inside, looking over them. A taller man in his upper thirties stood with an extended hand. "Reagan right, your our new Sergeant. Welcome, I'm Sanchez. That's Pratt, Turk, Johnson and Billy."

Shaking each hand with a greeting Jamie found his locker on the opposite side, opening it. He stood for a minute staring at the uniform with white stripes on each sleeves signifying a rank of Sergeant with a smile then dressed.

He met other officers stepping out from the locker room, taking time to get their names and shake hands with each one. Few smiles greeted him something Jamie wasn't used to as everyone did in the 12th except on rare occasions. He quietly found the room he would conduct roll call standing to watch officers file in.

Officers formed straight lines right as they entered the room , some off probation while others just started after graduating academy. The conversations they began walking in continued from several in the middle rows not even bothering to keep their voices down. "Line up" Jamie ordered after giving the officers time seeing only sluggish movement.

"I said fall in move!" The officers scrambled together in tight lines facing their new sergeant. "First line step forward for inspection, move " The five standing in front took a step closer at attention in their spots.

Jamie came around to the first officer a large shouldered man with nameplate reading Smith and several commendation bars decorating his chest.

Smith inhaled at Jamie patting his chest for the required bullet proof vest. Smiling at the hollow sound returned Jamie gave Smith a small nod, moving on to the next.

In the middle, shorter then the other officers Eddie stood perfectly still with her eyes straight ahead when Jamie approached. "Officer Janko," he greeted formally while patting her on the side as he did with the other females.

"Yes sir," Eddie replied formally only moving her eyes slightly to meet his.

He moved quickly to keep on schedule so the officers could hit the streets grateful mostly everyone had their vests except one rookie. "See me after," he said, returning to the podium leaving the kid no choice.

Both hands firmly gripped both sides of the desk as Jamie looked out at the cops he'd been entrusted to oversee. "Be safe out there today and come back in one piece. Roll call dismissed." His eyes scanned the room falling on that one rookie without a vest also looking at him as the room cleared.

With no one in between them the rookie walked up front, stopping just in front with both legs together and hands planted firm at his side. "I asked you to stay back because you don't have a vest on. It's not only department policy but could be the difference between life or death. Go put one on and come find me before hitting the street."

"Yes sir." The kid turned, walking out leaving Jamie alone. Leaning against the podium only momentarily to shake the nerves away he went into the large room waiting.

Officers assigned to special cases with the Detective unit or filling out paperwork walked by greeting him formally with sergeant. Ten minutes passed before Jamie went to check the locker room, finding it empty.

Head shaking he started back to the desk only to retrieve a set of car keys and search for his assignment that day. Once settled it would be him who gave out assignments but todays were already set. With a click of the car keys Jamie entered, driving out first to where the rookie was assigned for a little chat.

On his drive Jamie took notice of the new neighborhood they will work in for an unknown amount of time. Stores varied from grocery to small take out restaurants next to pawn shops all connected up very large blocks. Further north a train rattled underground heard through vents on the sidewalk.

Most of the houses were brick apartment buildings or private houses in between with their fences separated by graffiti.

Music blaring from an open apartment window shook the entire block without any care from its owner that it could be considered disturbing. A car stereo passing by up the block south left a trail of song with heavy bass fighting to be heard over the other noise.

Taking a left turn Jamie passed an empty park that would fill the minute school let out occupied at the moment only by men mostly in their fifties. Sides of buildings guarded by grown men sitting on crates showed more graffiti designs.

He scanned each parked car on his slow drive down the block finding the reason at a corner. A cop car sat parked just beyond the dip in the sidewalk idly waiting for calls. Pulling aside he stepped out, crossing over to the passenger side and gently knocked on the window.

Rookie officer Greg Iris rolled his window down with a pinched face sitting in the passenger seat. "Sergeant."

"I told you to come find me before hitting the streets to make sure you put your vest on. Yet here you are," Jamie reached through the window patting his chest. "And you still don't have a vest which is putting you and your partner in danger."

Greg offered a shrug in response of disobeying order, "I couldn't find you and we have a job to do. My partner can tell me what to do but you just came in so."

"Yeah, not only have I been on the job for eight years I am also your sergeant which means I outrank you. This is about making sure you both come back safe because I am not losing anyone because you think you can do whatever you want."

"Excuse me sir, permission to have a word with my partner while I drive him back to put his vest on," Officer Richard, a senior cop with five years under his belt and multiple commendations for bravery on the job after saving civilians despite risking his own life.

His eyes remained on Greg answering, "That would be a good idea, thank you Richard." Straightening up Jamie watched the car disappear, sighing quietly.

Crossing the street to his car Jamie looked at his phone itching to text Eddie and see if she was okay. Giving in he sent a quick text, Be careful out there today. Lets meet at our usual spot for beer and pretzels after tour.

While waiting for her response Jamie pulled back onto the road in search for more of his cops. He found a pair five blocks away on foot in front of their car, taking in the soft sunshine with temperatures reaching only seventy five.

Partners Jenna and Chris pushed off their car spotting their new sergeant to stand at attention. "No need for all that. How's it going so far?"

"Quiet sir which is odd in this neighborhood so we'll definitely take it. We're usually busy around here and the people don't usually want our help so this is a nice change. What precinct were you in before," Chris answered for his partner who was only on the job two years.

"We'll take it then for sure. I came out of the 12th where I was a beat cop for eight years so this is definitely different," Jamie smiled. "Stay safe out here okay." He searched both directions before crossing back to his car, getting in. Before pulling out he checked his messages, heart jumping finding none from Eddie.

Sighing, setting his phone aside on the seat he pulled out heading back out on the street studying the neighborhood and passing several of his cops. He rode slow through narrow streets passing quiet houses and stores busy with customers.

He reached halfway down the block locking eyes with the green light ahead when his radio came alive. "We have 10-13 at 54-86 East Houston Street "

Jamie picked up the radio with one hand using the other to steer while he responded. "2-9 Sergeant responding as well." Setting the radio aside next to his vibrating phone Jamie flicked the lights and sirens heading southbound to Houston.

He parked sideways in front of a two story building with steps leading up to the front door like other buildings in that neighborhood. Out on the sidewalk a crowd of five guys got together, pushing and shoving with two officers trying to separate them but got lost in the middle.

"Hey, break it up," Jamie shouted, running over with an arm already extended out ready while quickly stepping in between the group. The shouting continued through confusion and chaos of pushing and shoving with Jamie trying to sort out the cause.

Taking another quick step in he looped an arm around a man in his thirties using leverage to push him back off his officer who tumbled to the ground in his effort of breaking up the fight.

Having the extra hand the two officers managed to separate the two offenders allowing for a minute some peace. "Hey it's done let it go. Your both going in for fighting now who knocked the officer down?"

The man Jamie held pulled back, staring past the Sergeant as though he wasn't there at the second man he was fighting with held by Officer Liam. "Okay neither of you are answering your both going in. " Jamie pulled his cuffs out from the waistband to slap on the guy he held.

Handing him off to other arriving officers Jamie offered a hand to his fallen cop. "You good? Need me to call you a bus?"

"No Sergeant, I'm good just outnumbered thanks." Jamie nodded looking him over, their hands held tightly still. "Thank you Sergeant."


	2. Ch 2

Tour ended by eight and Jamie left just a little after eight thirty having paperwork to finish.

Thankfully the traffic lights remained mostly green, allowing traffic to move and Jamie to get home by nine. The 2-9 offered a closer proximity to the bridge cutting his travel by half. The entire duration of his trip Jamie's thoughts remained on today, not terrible for his first day.

He sent Eddie a quick text, letting her know he was home safe before getting some things done and going to bed early.

Up with the alarm sharply at six Jamie jumped out of bed for a quick shower heading to work early. He changed and sat down in the office they assigned him starting paperwork for roll call .

With more officers arriving the noise level increased though Jamie didn't once look up until he finished. Paper in hand he went to the Captain handing it over for approval. On the way back noises coming from the men locker room made him stop with an ear pressed against the door.

Hearing what sounded like bodies banging into lockers Jamie rushed inside heart pounding furiously.

A group of six officers stood in almost a semi circle watching with cheers and laughs as two others exchanged punches and shoves in middle like a boxing match. "Hey, break it up. Get off each other it's done," Jamie barked getting in between the fighting officers somehow managing to separate them.

His head turned left to right looking at both officers, "What's going on here guys?"

The officer on his right Ulroy glared over Jamie's shoulder shaking his head. "Nothing Sarg, everything is fine boss."

"Well if you don't tell me what's going on your both facing suspension so what's here," Jamie looked at the second officer Russell hoping for more information.

The two year officer only shook his head while wiping blood dripping from his nose as a consequence of the fight. "No Sergeant, there's nothing going on here. Really honestly is fine," he took half a step back breathing slowly.

"Why didn't anyone break it up huh," Jamie circled the room that now fell quiet having their boss interrupt. "Okay since no one is saying anything your all getting a rip now clear out. Jones, stay a minute."

David Jones, a kid barely off probation turned around while his fellow cops exited until it was only him and Jamie.

"When I came on I reviewed everyone's records and you're the only one without a black mark. So tell me what were they fighting about?"

Sighing, David moved closer to the Sergeant and dropped his voice. "I cant say Sergeant. There's one thing I learned quick here and it's a code of silence amongst the rank. If anyone snitches to the bosses well there's a problem from everyone else. I want to tell you I do but I don't to risk being known a snitch." He met Jamie's eyes, turned and walked out leaving Jamie alone.

With a hand through his hair Jamie also left to sought out the Captain, bringing what David said. "Thanks Sergeant I will personally make sure each officer involved is suspended to send a message. Oh the list of officers you requested to be transferred here will start soon as the paperwork goes through."

"Thanks boss." Jamie nodded, starting in the opposite direction past a long window where roll call was conducted. Inside officers milled around some of whom were in the locker room just minutes ago talking in a group.

"Fall in move now," Jamie ordered entering before reaching the podium. The officers made straight lines with their eyes straight ahead on him while Jamie set the roll call agenda down. "Open rank for inspection move."

The first line, including Eddie stepped forward at attention while Jamie came around the left side. He eyed each officer walking up the line checking each for correct uniform including a vest and equipment.

Pushing his shoulders back in front of Smith Jamie gave the rookie a pat then nod hearing a hollow echo. "Office Smith glad you have your vest on today. "

"Thank you sir," Smith answered, body stiffly at attention and eyes straight ahead at the person ahead in front of him.

For a second night in a row Jamie left work at eight thirty wanting to get home even to tired to stop for dinner. He walked up two flights of steps, letting himself in.

The kitchen and living room lights were lowered when he entered creating small shadows against walls from the lit candles on his living room table. Eddie sat on the couch, turning with a smile when he entered. "Hey, how was your day?"

Jamie grabbed two beers from the fridge to join Eddie on the couch, offering her one. He flipped open the top without saying a word, tipping the bottle and took a long swag. "That bad huh," Eddie took her cap off too though only sipping hers instinctively moving closer to Jamie. She cupped his hand studying him, "What happened today? You looked stressed today during roll call."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that I have a lot of work ahead of me here. Has your partner mentioned a code of silence against the bosses?"

Eddie's hair shook with her head, blue eyes locked on Jamie. "No, but it's only my second day and it's been really busy. Why what's up?"

After another long sip just about finishing the beer Jamie set it on the table in front of them and put his right arm around Eddie, giving her a smile. "Today I caught some guys in the locker room fighting while other officers watched and did nothing. When I pulled one aside he said they have a code not to say anything to the bosses."

"Oh," Eddie caught his hand tightly smiling as his fingers slowly moved over her engagement ring. "I can keep an ear out but Jamie don't let them bother you. You are the one with stripes and any sergeant would discipline cops for fighting. It isn't professional and only takes your mind off the job" Eddie spoke softly.

"Yeah, I know," Jamie smiled too having a hard time holding back seeing Eddie's sparkling eyes watching him. "I'm glad we're in the same precinct Eddie though I do miss riding with you."

A piece of her long , blond hair brushed against his shoulder when Eddie leaned into his warm embrace. "I am too. I was hesitant at first with us being engaged and working together but I'm glad I came. It isn't the 12th but.."

"No, definitely isn't the 12th," Jamie agreed, voice soft.

"Come here," He pulled her up, walking out to the balcony with Manhattan in the distance. The promenade glowed barely lit under midnight blue sky with stars twinkling above them. He replaced an arm around Eddie's waist holding her. Around them crickets chirping offered the noise not that they noticed, distracted focusing on each other.

Jamie kept his eyes on her while they swayed together to their own beat as they had done for so long. Early on their partnership was unique, a rookie rich girl at only five feet with a smart ass attitude who made Jamie laugh during their long stays in a small vehicle.

He smiled wondering when his feelings for Eddie started to show, she was his best friend and soulmate.

"What are you smiling at," Eddie caught the far away look in Jamie's eyes adding a small smile of her own knowing he was lost in thought when he got like that. Her best friend in the world and only person she could see herself marrying.

"Just thinking that this is going to be our every day, coming back home to each other on good and bad days. Coming out here together to talk or just enjoy the view after a long day and how I got to be so lucky I am to be marrying you."

Another smile parted her lips Eddie leaned her head back. "You did get lucky but I did too knowing I'll be coming back to you. "

"So you know Sunday dinner is coming up and our family is going to ask about the wedding. Have you thought about what kind you want or where you want to have it," Jamie tucked his head down to meet her eyes.

Eddie's eyelashes quickly caressed her lower eye with the blink then brought her blue diamonds up to Jamie with a smile. "I don't need a big wedding and honestly I don't care where or how I just want to marry you. Can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't either Eddie, " Jamie whispered, brushing his fingers along her bare back slowly.

"For Sunday dinner I'd like to make my mom's lasagna if that's okay. That's really the only thing I can make," She offered a sly smile up at him. "It's only fair I pitch in too."

His hands pressed against her back lightly bringing Eddie just a step closer to him. "Sure, they would love that. I'll call my grandfather and let him know he has the week off. They already love you Eddie, they're your family too."

"I know they're still a little intimidating."

He smiled, eyes twinkling at her in response thinking how cute she was trying to fit in despite already doing so. "Relax, Eddie. Trust me okay you are part of the family. We always say be yourself and stand up for yourself. The family will always have your back it's how we are. We don't sugar coat anything and neither to do so."

Jamie laughed, rewarded with a light punch to his arm but holding Eddie in his arms just the same. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

The front door opened, letting conversations leak out as Jamie and Eddie walked in with their hands intertwined. "Hey," Jamie greeted when they entered the living room where Frank and Henry waited before Mass. The two older Reagans returned a greeting both smiling catching the adoring look Jamie gave Eddie.

"This is my mom's homemade lasagna all ready it just has to be heated in the oven thirty minutes before we eat," Eddie held up the pan she held a little higher. "Where should I put it?"

"I'll put it in the oven until we get back, thank you Eddie," Henry took the pan out of her hands to place inside the cold oven. "Are you sure you don't want to ride with us to Church, there's plenty of room." He adjusted the last button on his dress shirt, the one reserved for Sunday Mass.

Jamie smiled and shook his head, "No thanks Pop I'm going to drive but we'll see you there." As Jamie turned his eyes caught his father's , Frank a million miles away watching his youngest son without saying a word. Instead, he only smiled waiting until the door closed again.

A puff of air tickled his lips as Frank turned to his own father. "I don't like that look either Pop I'm fine. " He paused Henry continued staring at him lasting only a minute before he relented. "I just watching Jamie he's like a different person around Eddie. We never them together and if we did it was on the job but he looks so."

"Different. I saw it immediately just the way he doesn't say anything but gives his undivided attention when she speaks. Jamie is in love and I think it's great. Come on we're going to be late."

In their own car Jamie drove the five blocks to his church while Eddie looked out her window. "I can't believe we're still in Brooklyn it's so quiet here almost serene you know? This is a really nice neighborhood would you want to stay here close to your family or?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind it here, the neighborhood is safe and the schools are pretty good. We can look here and if you had any other neighbors in mind."

Her face scrunched as Eddie thought about the question.

"Not Staten Island and the city is expensive for us to live. Plus I kind of like the idea of having a yard you know like we did growing up especially when we have kids."

"Yeah, it's nice to give the kids an area to play. I'd like a porch too we can sit out at night on nice days," Jamie smiled, taking his eyes off the road for a second to study her. "You said kids, how many do you think you'd want?"

Eddie shrugged as they pulled up the block to a parking lot reserved for the church. "I don't know two maybe." She watched crowds of people getting out from their cars all dressed up to go in for mass as Jamie swung around into a spot. He gave her hand a squeeze before getting out joining hands to go inside together.

In the entrance Jamie stopped to dip his hands in holy water then gave himself the sign of the cross, leading her to the front pew joining Henry, Frank, Jack, Sean and Erin. He let Eddie in first waiting until she settled next to Erin kneel down for a prayer. "Danny should be coming soon he got up late from working all night," Erin told them once Jamie finished.

As if on cue Danny slipped into the pew still fixing his shirt collar smiling just before mass started. Eddie followed the Reagans, listening quietly though she said nothing in participation and before she knew mass ended allowing them to leave. She followed Jamie, their hands finding each other walking back to the car only smiling when he opened the door for her.

She watched him walk around to get in the driver's side barely letting him settle in before bursting with the question that was on her mind. "Before we were talking about where to live and how many kids we both want but I never got to ask when you wanted to start a family."

Both hands fell from the wheel as Jamie turned to her, "After we get married you know once we're settled and your ready, why?"

"I was just wondering because it seems like a long time to wait for a position to open so while I am and still a beat cop I was thinking.." Eddie's shoulders rolled, talking quickly knowing she wouldn't get it otherwise.

Jamie dropped his right hand into her hand cupping it tightly with a loving gaze. "You want to have one now? I mean it makes sense. Eddie, I won't ever push you to do something you don't want okay?"

"Not right now but at least start planning it since we will be married hopefully soon. When I get my gold shield I won't have to take maternity by then our kid will be in school. I don't want to be pregnant for our wedding either but I know you're religious," Eddie looked up at him, rounding her eyes when he leaned in for a kiss.

He stopped her with another soft kiss again leaving it there before pulling back slowly to look in her eyes. "If that's what you want Eddie we can start trying and talk more about it tonight. "

Eddie's second Sunday dinner went smoother then her first at least in regards to no fighting between Erin and Danny or Danny and Frank. The Reagans all enjoyed Eddie's lasagna so much they offered to clean up the kitchen afterwards, even going so far as to show Eddie some Reagan style teasing, started by dinner and Erin.

By the time dinner finished they both left exhausted but happy it went so well wanting nothing more than to go home and change into comfortable clothing. Doing just that, they settled on the couch with a movie on just for background noise laying in each other's arm. Jamie held Eddie's hand tightly, leaving one arm around Eddie holding her while they lay on his chest comfortably. They watched the movie neither saying a word at first.

At around the ten minute mark Jamie checked on Eddie finding her staring off into space instead of watching the movie. "Hey, you tired? We can watch this another night and just go lay down since we both have work in the morning."

"No, I'm not tired it isn't that. I was just thinking about today, your family and conversation earlier after church."

"Dinner went great tonight Eddie, everyone loved your lasagna and you sure showed the family that you can handle yourself which I already knew you could," Jamie smirked. "The family really likes you Eddie and it'll only get better. I know we said we were going to talk about it."

Pieces of blond hair swept over his white short sleeve shirt as Eddie picked her head up to meet his eyes wanting eye contact while they talked. "You said if I want to have one now we can start planning and trying but Jamie it's both our choice so tell me honestly are you ready to start a family. You just got promoted and are learning the ropes in a new precinct with a lot of problems."

Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand lightly with just enough pressure to stop her mid-sentence. "Eddie slow down. I would tell you if I wasn't ready but I've always wanted a family. I always saw myself having kids and I wouldn't want them with anyone else but you." He leaned down in and stopped just as their lips touched just to feel the softness of her thin lips against his.

Her breath inhaled, warm against his mouth as Eddie opened her mouth for a kiss and leaned up against him. They were still working out the physical aspect having nothing more than a few exchanged kisses over the years. Their kisses started slow, lips never once parting away from each other while their hands ran down each other's back.

"Come on," Jamie breathed easily lifting Eddie only breaking the kiss as he carried her inside to the bedroom. Eyes sparkling he set her gently down on the bed and moved over her smiling quickly kissing her again.

Their hands met briefly in passing wrapped around each other again slowly pushing the shirts they wore discarding those first. The kisses continued quickening feeling more comfortable with each other until clothes were strewn on the floor. Jamie slowly ran a hand through Eddie's hair then looped it around her waist breathing deeply the whole time.

Finishing at the same time Jamie opened his eyes meeting Eddie's both shinning like stars while their breaths readjusted. "Wow, you are officially not a boy scout anymore," Eddie teased softly joining in with Jamie's laugh.

He leaned down again giving her one last kiss breathless like everything just officially aligned together in the universe. Shifting slightly, Jamie's hands slipped underneath Eddie still connected and cradled her tightly. "I love you Eddie even though you're a jerk sometimes." He laughed, bracing for the punch to his arm playful even though it made contact.

Still smiling, she lay her head back against the pillow continuing to look up at him with sparkling eyes, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. "You did great at dinner today Eddie, the family was really proud you stood up for yourself," Jamie smiled at her adoringly.

"Yeah, I really annihilated you guys," Eddie agreed smirking herself. "Actually about that I want to give them a little payback next week but I don't know the family like you do. What do you think I should do?"

"I have an idea we can work on and I'll help you with. We probably shouldn't mention the baby thing until we're sure you're pregnant though, no need to get anyone's hopes up until it's official you know," Jamie added. "We can try on our own then see your doctor. if we need to but since we're doing this and talking about starting a family we should also start looking for houses. "

Eddie nodded her head, "Yeah, a two bedroom apartment is okay for now but as the baby grows up they should have room to play for all of us. No need to move once they arrive and it'll be harder for me to help. Next time you're off let's start looking."

"Jamie, I just want every decision to be made together because we're both in this relationship about to be husband and wife. Things are crazy now so if you ever feel like you don't agree with something I want tell me and we'll work it out."

"Eddie, in all the years we've ridden together have you ever known me to keep my mouth shut? The only person who knows me better is you so you already know when something is on my mind and I know that about you," Jamie said. "So if you agree to do the same then so will I. Always have each other's backs right no matter if we don't like what we hear or disagree about something we'll work it out?"

She brushed her fingers along his back muscles not surprised at how hard they were from working out smiling in agreement. "Yeah, always."

"Good, now it's time to sleep officer we both have early tours tomorrow," Jamie moved to Eddie's right smiling while she repositioned her head on his chest, inhaling her vanilla conditioner as he held her close. His eyes closed but he lay awake wanting to enjoy the feeling of having Eddie in his arms knowing she'll be there next to him in the morning and every morning from now on.

Eddie's eyes closed too enjoying the feel of his warm breath against her head and strong arm wrapped around her. She listened to his heart thumping slowly in her ear, her own doing the same thinking exactly as he was that this would be how it was for the rest of their lives. "Go to sleep boy scout I know you're still awake."

"So are you," Jamie chuckled lightly. Keeping his eyes closed he held her just a little tighter this time trying to really fall asleep. Tomorrow brought another day at the 2-9 with officers who had attitude issues and a code not to talk with their bosses on top of patrolling a very busy neighborhood.


	4. Ch 4

"Hey, " Jamie greeted the desk officer as he handed over a form barely heard over other conversations. Officers walked past the desk talking in low whispers so not to be overheard by their new sergeant. The desk officer handed Jamie back his paper with a signature and slight nod.

Quietly giving his thanks Jamie started back to his office looking around his new precinct, a definite change from the 12th. Though lots of officers milled the hallway to transport perps or coming back from finishing their own paperwork not one even glanced Jamie.

He let out a breath hoping the dynamics would change like at the 12th where officers had at least respect for their bosses.

He turned into an open office occupied by higher ranking officers, captains, lieutenants and other sergeants going straight to the desk. "Here you go boss," Jamie handed over the paper to his boss with a smile.

"Hey Reagan you have a visitor and she's very pretty," Sergeant Luke Yoi walked up behind him, placing a hand over his shoulder with a folder. "She's right outside the door waiting for you."

Jamie turned towards the door mumbling a thanks under his breath on his way to meet Eddie with a deep breath. Although he was always happy to see her coming in and possibly risking others finding out when was already not very popular it might make the officers turn on Eddie"Hey, sorry it's really busy. What brings you down here I wasn't expecting you."

They walked down only several steps to an empty room so they could talk privately. "Yeah, I wanted to surprise you since after today you work midnights for awhile and may not see each other a lot. Plus I brought egg plant parm from our place in the old neighborhood."

"Thanks Eddie," Jamie took the bag from her , looking inside immediately filled with the scent of freshly baked eggplant with melted cheese.

Eddie studied him, taking a seat in an empty chair looking up at him. "So how is everything going here? You doing okay, adjusting and everything?"

"Yeah, just busy you know how it is here much different than the 12th. "

A knock tapping the window forced Jamie to quickly away from Eddie silently relieved for the interruption. He waved the officer he'd called in for a chat and looked at Eddie.

"I should let you go. Thank you for understanding sir I will remember that." Smiling, she passed him side gazing the officer on her way by letting Jamie get back to work.

The next few days brought more chaos with Jamie working midnights and Eddie on morning duty making it hard for them to spend time together other then a few hours cuddling together while they slept. In order to see her Jamie would wake up at five with her allowing some time together.

Their heads rested against each other while catching their breaths entangled in each other's arms. "Be safe out there today," Jamie broke the silence, his breath hot and musky.

"Yes sir," Eddie moved her head back to give him a smile finding him staring intently back. "Jamie, relax I'll be fine. Besides the fact I'm a good cop you taught me well. You are working a mid night so be careful sergeant the area isn't safe."

He breathed out, dropping his hands from around her quietly "I will. You have a tour soon I'll make breakfast and coffee so you won't be late. Don't want you to get a black mark for lateness. " He rolled over heading into the kitchen to make coffee with breakfast. They sat at the table quietly eating looking across at each other.

"So I did some research and there are a few houses in the area that are up for sale. Do you know how long you'll be on midnight tour," Eddie said then took a bite of egg off her fork.

"Whenever the bad guys get a nine to five job," Jamie gave a smile with his hand curled around the coffee cup. "Think I'm off on Thursday we can go check it out and find out what they're asking for it if you don't tour."

Her blue eyes sparkled at him in amusement, "You know whether or not I have tour boss. If I do can I ask for a personal day?"

"Maybe if you ask nicely," Jamie returned smirking back. "So we can check out the house then maybe stop for lunch after since we both have off. It's been really chaotic lately having different schedules ."

She finished quickly having time to change, say goodbye to Jamie and head over to the 2-9 for tour. Unable to fall back asleep Jamie washed the breakfast dishes and sat down at the table with his cold cup of coffee staring at the empty chair across from him.

He worked around the house while able to stopping anytime his phone vibrated with a message. He smiled at the last one from Eddie, Hey, so I was thinking are you up for a game of mini golf on Thursday after house hunting on Thursday, the one by the water?

His fingers quickly typed a response, Yeah definitely up for it. How's tour going so far? He set the phone down to continue folding laundry waiting for her response. When time passed without hearing back from her Jamie checked every couple of minutes holding his breath hoping she would write back.

Although he worked a midnight Jamie went in early to pick up paperwork hoping to catch Eddie for dinner at the end of her tour. "Hey Sarg," Jamie greeted the desk sergeant briefly pausing to take the files he needed for the reports. "How's it going today, been busy?"

Sergeant Robyn Sanchez looked up above her square glasses at him shrugging her shoulders. "It's always busy Reagan, you'll see soon enough. Thought you were on mid night tour?"

"I am wanted to grab some papers and have dinner up here before. I wanted to ask how are the officers I brought in from the 12th doing? I know Officer Janko and Morales are on tour today from the morning."

"Oh yeah Morales is a good cop with a good attitude he's really going to be a great cop here especially for the younger ones. Janko she's tough as they come. Already brought in a felony collar, got a gun off the street and stopped a domestic," Sanchez smiled approvingly.

"You just missed them they finished up processing their collars and went back out."

Papers in hand Jamie went into his office putting his phone on the desk while starting some paperwork that was never finished. Officer's conversations leaked in from the open door through his open door allowing him to hear any news from the streets.

He worked quietly with short breaks in between to hand in forms and check whether Eddie returned as her tour finished. "Hey Sarg do me a favor when Officer Janko returns tell her to come into my office please."

Sighing, he searched the hallway ignoring officers looking away from him all the way back to his office

He plopped back in his chair trying to focus but his eyes wouldn't leave the silent phone on the desk next to him. A knock on his window made Jamie jump a mile nearly knocking the chair over. When he looked up his heart jumped five beats seeing Eddie waiting outside the office door. "You wanted to see me Sergeant?"

"Yeah, come in Officer," Jamie collected himself, getting to his feet. He looked around voice dropped, "I left you messages Eddie why didn't you reply? I thought something happened on patrol."

"It was busy and I didn't get a chance sorry. Hey, I didn't mean to scare you but you know how it is and this neighborhood is busier then the 12th. I thought you were working a midnight tonight it's only five thirty."

Jamie blinked his eyes at her, dull with relief she was safe. "I am but I was worried so I came here hoping that if it did I would hear faster. Want to meet for dinner before I go on tour tonight? There's a dinner up on 23rd that's really good and I know you must be starving."

"Yeah, let me change and I'll meet you in half an hour." Eddie gave a smile slyly walking to the woman's locker room. Chuckling under his breath Jamie sat in the chair able to relax and finish the paperwork knowing Eddie would take longer then a half hour.

Forty five minutes later they sat across from each other eating Eddie a cheeseburger and Jamie a chicken salad, ignoring Eddie's faces at the rabbit food. "So, I ran into Morales today and he's surprised at how the precinct is."

"Yeah it gets really busy but he'll get used to it, it just takes time to adjust coming from another precinct. How about you, are you adjusting okay?"

Eddie's eyes dropped to her plate, stabbing a fry into the ketchup on the side. "Yeah, I'm fine Jamie."

He dropped the fork and reached over holding her hand with the engagement ring facing him eyeing her. "Ugh it's like dating a lie detector," Eddie pulled her hand away picking up the fry he made her drop out of the ketchup.

"More like your engaged to a lie detector. Eddie, are you adjusting okay? Is anyone giving you a hard time?"

Before she answered Eddie put the fry in her mouth buying time before having to give the truth. "Like you said it's adjustment but I think I'm doing okay. A few guys have said stuff to me but nothing that I can't handle."

"Saying stuff like what? Do you know the guys who are razzing you Eddie, their names and shield numbers?"

"No, Jamie just drop it okay? I can handle myself it's nothing really that's why I didn't want to say anything to you."

The conversation changed quickly to other matters Jamie only hoping this would be the last time this conversation would happen. They hung out until Jamie had tour parting ways after Eddie promised she'd text once she got inside.

Night roll call followed the same as day, safety check, assignments and going over what happened last tour with news officers should look out for. Tonight he had papers to finish before rolling around the neighborhood on patrol too silently praying for a quiet night.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday finally came after a full week of varying schedules that brought seeing each other difficult for the couple allowing them to spend more time together. After their agreement to try for a family Eddie did some research during the evening that resulted in her creating a calendar when the best times to do so were and increasing her vitamin intake.

Though nothing guaranteed it would work Eddie wanted the best possibly chance.

Working around their schedule proved the hardest part but as much as they could tried different times during the day, in the morning before Eddie's tour and at night before Jamie's.

The covers wrapped around them still adjusting their breaths after finishing now just laying together contently.

Jamie studied her from head to toe though her lower half was hidden by blankets they remained connected a little longer. She brushed her fingers over his chest showing off the engagement ring that she wore everywhere but work.

"We have a busy day better get up and showered," Jamie whispered despite getting up being the last thing he wanted to do. He would be perfectly happy laying with Eddie all day holding her in his arms but they had houses to look at .

Eddie picked her head up slowly meeting his gaze just as content wanting to lay together to make up the little time they had lately but agreed. She got in the shower first taking longer while Jamie put up a pot of coffee.

In an hour and a half they parked in front of the first house located near the tip of Bay Ridge just off 95th street.

The first house had steps leading up to the front door next to a patch of grass that grew pink and red flowers. It was a two story house containing three bedrooms all on the top floors , a kitchen, living room and bathroom on the first floor all connected.

During their tour Eddie and Jamie held hands the whole time picturing living there needing only a single wordless look to agree this wasn't the right place. They thanked the sales lady before going to look at four others all in the same vicinity.

The last one they found was slightly overly the price range they agreed on but wanted to check it out anyway, located on 72nd street. Stairs led up to the front door opening into a living room with white chairs facing the wall television that measured 72 inches.

Located right behind was a pair of steps leading upstairs. Behind the wall to the entrance a rounded front window with a bench to loom outside. Eddie saw the kid waving bye when she or Jamie had to work on the bench, watching them leave.

Past the living room a kitchen with separate dinning area of a round table with four chairs beside a window overlooking the street. She imagined them sharing meals together there as a family.

The four bedrooms were all located upstairs two on each side with a bathroom and the Master bedroom at the end of a long hall. The kids rooms were rectangular while the master bedroom was circular. Jamie smiled, seeing them carrying their babies up for sleep having enough room to fit a bed each or one bunk bed set and furniture. There a large room connected to the kitchen that would fit perfectly as a play room.

Last they scanned the basement which was carpeted with a blue fur and large enough as either an office or space for parties. The yard out back was covered in grass, not large enough for a structure only a hoop and smaller toys but enough room to run around.

Jamie took one look at Eddie, seeing the sparkle in her eyes knew this was the house for them. They met with the realtor haggling a little lower even though it was still higher than what they wanted to spend leaving happily.

Still having the whole day ahead of them they drove into the city for lunch and a surprise stop at the pier for mini golf with a fantastic view. Luckily it was empty when they arrived allowing time in between each put to enjoy the view and memories of the last time they were here.

_The day after Jamie was almost shot he arrived at Eddie's apartment at ten having text her to be ready for a surprise. After almost loosing him Eddie didn't care where they went as long as they were together. She sure didn't expect him to take her to play mini golf just off the water but something about it just felt right, like they were on a date.__Jamie remained nonchalant strutting after each hole in one he made, all two making Eddie laugh and roll her eyes at him. "Okay okay two holes in one and think you're a golf star," she teased.__His blue eyes found her with a sly grin Jamie let Eddie take her turn watching quietly as the ball bounced around then out. "It's all in the wrist," Jamie walked up behind, cupping his hands over hers after setting her ball on the ground. Her loose blond hair flew with the small breeze nearly hitting him in the face but Jamie remained close.__She felt goosebumps on her arms feeling their bodies so close together making her breathless. Together they swung the put, hitting his ball into the hole. "Wow okay I'm impressed. I never knew you were so good at mini golf Reagan."__When Eddie turned Jamie's hands remained over hers as he slipped down to one knee looking up with deep blue eyes.__ "Eddie, I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and how you saved my life. It made me realize that life was short and if I didn't do this now I would regret it for the rest of my life. "__She gasped eyes filling quickly with tears while Jamie continued. "You are my best friend, my partner and soulmate. You always have my back and words cannot describe how deep my feelings are for you. There is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with."__He continued holding her hand with his right while taking a small box out of his jacket pocket, opening it to show a gold ring with sparkling diamonds on top. "Eddie will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"__With the question finally asked Eddie couldn't hold back anymore, fears streaming like a river down her face. She chuckled nodding, "Of course I will bout time Reagan."__Smiling too Jamie took the ring out slowly slipping it over Eddie's finger stood and enveloped Eddie in a hug._

Smiling Jamie put an arm around Eddie's back both facing the water watching boats floating contently. "Best day of my life was when I proposed to you here and asked you to my wife," Jamie whispered in her ear.

"It was mine too," Eddie made a slight turn looking into his eyes while their hands danced before finally coming together intertwining into the crook of his arm facing him smiling as their eyes met. "I will always have your back."

Jamie took a step closer taking both her hands in his, speaking softly with his eyes locked on hers. "If you fall behind I'll wait up."

"I'll earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have," Eddie continued.

They stood only inches apart seeing only each other there on that course speaking the next line together. "No retreat no surrender."

Jamie smiled with a serious twinkle in his eye saying the last line promising with all his heart. "You can count on me."

"And you can count on me." Jamie tilted his head to the left so their lips met in a soft kiss with the sea water in the background. Eddie's arms let go off his hand to gently hold the muscle on his upper right arm deepening the kiss for another minute.

The week brought little time together only in passing at the precinct as boss and officer though on occasion Eddie gave a wink when the hall wasn't crowded. The few occasions they were both home together Jamie and Eddie prepared for Sunday dinner over a meal or after their new daily activity.

After church the family met at Frank and Henry's house sitting to hot plates cooling while prayer was said. Once everyone sat Henry scanned the table, "Whose turn is it to say grace?"

"Actually, um would anyone mind if I said it tonight," Eddie looked between Frank and Henry's face both sharing the same shocked but appreciative nod knowing Eddie wasn't Catholic. They made the sign of the cross bowing their heads like everyone else.

"Our father, full of grace who art in art in heaven, forgive us our daily bread, and blessed is the fruit of those who trespass against us."

Henry's head picked up from deep meditation of prayer looking to the new member of their family with a light chuckle. "Eddie, uh I'm going to have to stop you right there," he chuckled, looking around the table.

"Seriously what was that," Jack added with a laugh.

She put her hands down folded on the table looking from Jamie to the table in front of her. "I was saying grace."

Danny and Niki chimed in the teasing from across the table while Jack, Sean and Erin continued laughing. "That wasn't grace it was a weird mash up that made no sense," Sean made a circle with his finger laughing.

"It's okay babe you just got confused," Jamie assured softly, reaching for her hand. "They're just busting your chops."

Eddie shook her head, looking down at the table stammering quietly. "I just I was just trying to fit in and I don't know. I just I don't know why you all have to be so mean." Her chair scraped the floor pushed back allowing Eddie to stand, her eyes teary pulling away from Jamie. "And you didn't say anything you let them."

"Eddie." Jamie breathed out slowly able to only watch her walk out through the open double doors leading into the kitchen. "Really guys," he pushed his own chair back following Eddie into the kitchen.

She stood out of view, looking up with a smile seeing Jamie enter out of her peripheral vision. He said nothing approaching her with his own smile holding Eddie in his arms. "Working so far they all looked upset."

"Good, they're going to get some payback," Eddie grinned, resting her hands on his waist allowing him to kiss her.

The family's conversation floated inside muffled even though the kitchen door was open. Jamie smiled happy their plan seemed to be working from hearing the family talking about being insensitive. "Show time," Jamie's faced changed back to stone walking back out to the dinning room.

"Thanks for the warm welcome guys what's next noogies," Jamie huffed, placing both hands on the back of his chair.

Danny's lips pressed tightly his face serious looking up to his baby brother apologetically. He couldn't believe they acted like jerks after Jamie finally found his soulmmate. "Did she leave," he asked barely above a whisper.

"No, she's just getting a grip."

On cue Eddie walked back out last Henry's extended arm to stand behind her chair. "Eddie, I started it I'm sorry," Henry offered his sincere apology. "It was wrong of me ."

Each family member offered their own apology including Frank who said nothing at Eddie's attempt to say grace. Eddie brought her hand up, own face looking from the table to Jamie. "I don't know what to say," she said softly.

A smile appeared making eye contact with each family member, Jamie a sly smirk beside her "Wow you guys are really easy, a few crocodile tears and you're here groveling," she chuckled and sat back in her chair. Henry leaned back in his chair silently chuckling as everyone's expression relaxed.

Danny shook his head laughing, "So what this was just a joke?"

"After last week's initiation I wanted to get a little payback so Jamie and I worked on this together," She replaced the tongs, giving Jamie a low five smiling at him.

Offering them his own approving smirk Frank reached for the glass of wine in front of him and raised it to them.

"Good one," he said, taking a small sip of wine before joining the family in dinner still chuckling over their payback.

They left first after dinner holding hands walking to the car together beaming their plan worked so well. Ion their way home Jamie stopped at his favorite ice cream store for cones and a walk up the block with New York lit up behind them. "This view still amazes me," Eddie stopped to take a good look.

"Yeah me too," Jamie agreed staring at her and not that of the city they defend every day from bad guys.

Their eyes quickly met Eddie giving him a smile with a small taste of her ice cream, chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. His eyes twinkled gently wiping the ice cream off her lips. "That was great tonight we totally got them."

"Yeah well we make a pretty good team." Their bodies danced together slowly leaning closer until their lips met, brushing together and holding it there.


	6. Ch 6

Their schedules finally allowed for more time together both getting morning or afternoon tours with Eddie working later two days a week. They submitted the house bid waiting with hopeful breaths while Eddie searched for others just in case this one didn't go through. Any money was set aside in a joint account to be used for the house and hopefully when it was time baby things.

Tuesday Jamie got out at four heading home to cook dinner so it was ready when Eddie finished tour at seven. He roasted a chicken with garlic mashed potatoes, roasted vegetables, and a side salad. His eyes glanced the clock timing how long to keep everything in for.

At quarter to eight Jamie set everything on the table with flowers and a vase in the middle and dimmed the lights low. He smiled, picking up his cell phone sorting through messages waiting for Eddie.

Time passed and when she wasn't home by eight thirty Jamie decided to call knowing she would call back if they were on a call. He sighed hearing her voicemail pick up, "Hey Eddie it's me just wondering if everything is okay. Give me a call back."

Keeping the phone in hand Jamie went to the window and looked out worried with each minute he didn't hear back from her. Sometimes if they got called on a job right before end of tour it would extend their shift having to process the perp but Eddie usually found a way to let him know.

He heard the door around eight, Eddie's keys opening up the locks allowing her to come in. Her face shrank as she threw the keys onto the counter. "Hey, how was tour," Jamie greeted, arms wide open welcoming her with a hug.

"Hmm exhausting but my partner is pretty good. She isn't you but pretty cool and a tough cop," Eddie let her head rest against his chest. "It smells really good what'd you cook?"

Jamie laughed not only at Eddie's incredible sense of smell and huge love of food that covered most of their time together. He brought her to the table, pulling the chair out to let her sit then sat himself. "I made roast chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables ah la Jamie."

"You're such a jerk," Eddie laughed, eyes slowly catching his with a grin. Their hands spread across the table, cupping together with their fingers rubbing together.

The candle danced as they ate dinner holding hands the entire time. After their activities took them to the couch holding each other only for minutes before going into the bedroom. "I love you Eddie," Jamie whispered softly before their mouths caught in a slow kiss.

"Love you too lamb chop." Eddie moved her hands to his back, rubbing slowly as their bodies became one.

They rested after gazing into each other's eyes, Jamie stroking Eddie's soft cheek. "You okay," he whispered into her ear softly. His hand caressed her neck and through the thin strands of hair she let loose loving when Jamie played with it.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's been amazing just tired from tour you know what patrol is like , plus getting used to a new partner."

His eyebrow raised questioningly, picking their cupped hands up palm faced to her. Sighing, Eddie jerked her hand back annoyed he knew when she was lying. "She's fine not giving me problems but remember you've been my only partner since I came on the force."

"I know it'll take time for both of you to adjust but let me know me know if she does give you a problem." Jamie captured her hand again, leaving it with a kiss as he lay back resting with her.

"I can handle myself Sergeant. You just worry about getting the respect you deserve like at the 12th. There are a lot of big headed attitudes here when it comes to the bosses. "

Smiling Jamie played with the ends of Eddie's hair not doubting Eddie was able to take care of herself. "I know you can Eddie, and it's different but I had a great mentor in Renzulli and I believe I can make them change."

Eddie said nothing hoping he was right that things would only get better in the 2-9 once the beat cops got used to Jamie.

When Eddie woke the next morning Jamie's side was cold having to work an early shift again. She stretched her tired body, shuffling slowly into the kitchen smiling seeing a pot of coffee waiting for her. Sitting at the table cradling the cup in both hands warmed by its hot liquid Eddie took small sips thinking in between.

Her phone vibrated beside the counter turning her attention to the annoying object. When Eddie checked she found a text from Jamie. Hey, have some good news. Meet after my tour before you go in at our usual spot?

Smiling, Eddie typed back, I'll be there. Be safe out there. E.

At exactly three Eddie sat across from Jamie in their booth not far from the 2-9 ordering before turning to conversation. "So," Eddie pressed, leaning both elbows on the table watching him. "What's the good news you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Jamie grinned, "The realtor called me earlier. She agreed to our terms and soon as the paperwork clears we can move In."

"Jamie that's fantastic," Eddie rounded her blue eyes, meeting his hand. "Did she say how long it would take to finish the paperwork so we know how much time we have to pack? It'll take awhile to move everything in."

"Yeah, couple of weeks so we have time but this is a huge step Eddie. We can move in and get settled in our home."

Their conversation paused to smile gratefully at the waitress setting their food down along with Eddie's chocolate milkshake which she took a long sip of.

Fork pressed in his hand Jamie stabbed the salad with a little chicken eating it slowly. "We'll pack room by room once she calls me back. What do you think about paying in full so we don't have to worry each month."

"Yeah totally."

They held hands through dinner, Eddie finishing her whole meal, the milkshake and tasting Jamie's salad. On his insistence Jamie paid heading home after a quick stop by his father's while Eddie worked to midnight.

He held off texting not wanting to distract Eddie from her job, especially with a new partner she was getting a feel for. Jamie spent a few hours with his father and grandpa just catching up without any hint to their news waiting until Eddie was with him to let the family know.

Around nine thirty Jamie headed home able to get in one basket of laundry before hitting the sack. Keeping the phone on his dresser beside him in case Eddie text him Jamie changed, settling under the cold covers wishing Eddie was there.

He lay awake a bit staring at the ceiling to wind down until exhaustion took over. Jamie picked his phone up typing, Going to bed but wake me when you get in so I know you're safe. With the phone on vibrate in case Eddie was able to text him back Jamie turned over, closing his eyes. Within minutes he fell asleep exhausted from being up early and an extremely busy tour that he was still adjusting to.

Falling into a deep sleep he didn't stir around one a.m. when Eddie stepped inside the room after tour. Quietly she set her off duty and badge aside on her dresser, going to change with the bathroom door closed, keeping the light from waking Jamie.

She ran through her usual bedtime routine, change clothes, wash up and brush teeth but today Eddie stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her blond hair fell loosely against the sides of her face, hiding stress lines on both cheeks. The blue eyes that were usually rounded with excitement stared dully back over dark baggage.

Letting in a breath Eddie shook her head and cupped cold water over her bloodshot eyes, repeating several times before she turned off the water and headed to bed. Jamie lay on his side facing where Eddie has been occupying when not at work.

She lay in Jamie's arms wide awake, staring blankly though the dark. "Hmm hey, what time is it," Jamie stirred sleepily aware of the warm body joining him.

"One thirty, go to sleep," Eddie put her head on his chest to feel it rise with every breath. Though the room was pitch black Eddie looked down at her hand , bare for fear of losing the engagement ring at work.

"How was tour," Jamie mumbled huskily moving his head to find hers. Their foreheads touched allowing him to navigate enough to leave a kiss on her lips.

"Fine."

Jamie reached his left hand to turn on his light feeling a cold chill run through his body. He turned to Eddie immediately seeing her sad eyes. "Eddie talk to me babe, did something happen on tour on today? "

"No," Eddie answered shortly, head lowered quickly. "It's fine Jamie I can handle it. Go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you."

His left hand cupped under Eddie's chin, tilting it back up to him. "Tell me what happened. Did you get a bad call today? I don't want you going to bed upset and I can tell you are. You know I'll find out tomorrow when the sergeants brief me so it's better I hear from you. Did you have to discharge your weapon?"

"No it wasn't anything like that."

In the short pause Eddie took a breath searching for how to explain what got her so upset.

"It had nothing to do with any call we went on, it was busy but nothing extremely horrific or you know I would tell you."

She paused again grateful Jamie was giving her time to collect herself before explaining. "The guys came to me earlier, four of them. They saw me talking to you and said snitches don't belong here so I better choose what side I'm on or I'd regret it."

"Okay, point them out and I'll give them all rips but I know you Eddie. You're tough as nails so I doubt that was what got you so upset."

Her chest puffed out with the deep breath in an attempt to control her emotions. "They told me to chose either you or the units and that they're never going to you up out on the street. Jamie, this isn't the 12th, they're dangerous out here."

Instinct brought Jamie closer to her, pulling Eddie into his chest to hold her whether she wanted him to or not. "I'll be fine Eddie, tomorrow I'll take care of them just show me who they are. " His head lowered, pressing lips against the top of her head and quietly held her.

They lay perfectly silent for several minutes allowing their minds to wander over the new precinct they currently worked.

Unlike the 12th which became home, this was only where they worked. The officers weren't buddies or even fellow cops threatening to leave their sergeant on his own. Eddie's eyes closed, cupping her hands over his, her voice barely above a whisper. "Jamie, if you get into trouble out there.."

He interrupted the thought with a follow up kiss, "Don't Eddie I'll be fine. Go to sleep it'll be taken care of tomorrow trust me."

"No." In his arms Eddie turned, back arched to brush her lips against his softly. Their hands broke apart to wrap around each other deepening the kiss. Jamie's fingers caressed Eddie's back, moving down her side letting their bodies connect.

They held each other after , breaths quickly hitting each other laying so close their chests touched. Eddie traced a finger down his chest smiling at Jamie doing the same over her stomach. "Eddie, I know you worry because the guys don't respect me yet. Not having the back for another cop, especially a boss is something I won't stand for."

"I know it just bothers me. After all we've been through thinking that could happen now and you won't have help."

Jamie smiled, the concern for each other growing having many more years together to look forward to. His eyes trained on Eddie, studying her then in the blink of an eye he couldn't see her.


	7. Ch 7

"Jamie?" Eddie blinked, adjusting her eyes to the darkness able to feel Jamie's hands move again over her stomach.

"I'm right here," Jamie turned his head back to his bedside table, seeing the clock blinking. "Looks like we have a black out. I have a flashlight in the drawer hang on." He fumbled to open the drawer, searching through it until his fingers found the flashlight he purposely left in case it was needed.

Flashlight in hand Jamie pulled the covers back to stand, pulling his boxers on and went to the window. Outside Brooklyn Heights buildings loomed in complete darkness even the bridge connecting Manhattan also dark. "Great," Jamie navigated his way to the bed only half grateful to the assistance of his ringing phone.

"Hello? Yes sir. Of course sir. " Jamie perched on the edge of his bed sighing quietly while setting the phone down. "That was the CO he needs extra man power because of the black out. Looks like I'm going in early."

Eddie was already out of bed checking her own phone finding a message waiting. "He called me too I have a missed call. Guess we're both going in."

They both showered quickly, meeting again in the bedroom unable to have coffee without electricity. "See you at the station," Jamie said, hooking his shield onto the belt while Eddie gathered her purse from the floor.

"Yup, be careful out there today" Eddie met Jamie across the room, stepping into his waiting arms for a kiss.

"You too. You're on the street Eddie and it's going to be crazier then usual out there all right. You're a great cop so use that but stay close to your partner and keep your eyes wide open. That's what Renzulli used to ways tell me," Jamie said, holding her a little tighter for a minute longer then usual.

"Love you Eddie."

Smiling up at him Eddie replied gently, "Love you too lamb chop. I'll see you at the precinct in a few minutes."

When he arrived cops assigned for overnight duty in addition to the extra helped that was called in flooded the hallway lit by only back up lamps in certain areas and officers carrying flashlights. "Hey boss, where are we," Jamie caught up to the CO after changing. Overlapping conversations filled the hallway wall to wall with cops trying to work, having to pass sideways to get around others.

The CO caught Jamie up needing extra help keeping the station running smoothly until the electricity came back on having a rise in arrests for looting. Jamie scanned the station helping where he could, passing by Eddie several times only momentarily as more work came up.

On his last round Eddie sat at her desk with a blond woman who was just assaulted and robbed in the local park. Despite her ordeal the woman seemed relatively calm probably due to Eddie's good nature with people. He sighed, turning back to his own paperwork.

Lost in a stack of papers having to be filled out under a lamp Jamie tried concentrating on them, finding it hard among the chaos. "Excuse me Sergeant." Jamie's head picked up finding Eddie standing beside his desk, paper in hand. "I just wanted to give you my report on the latest assault victim."

"Thank you Officer Janko," Jamie smiled taking the paper from her. "I'll look it over before EOT. Be safe out there all right."

"I will sir," Eddie smiled and went searching for her partner to head back out onto the street allowing him to finish the paperwork. Their official tour started at eight by then things returned to their normal chaos though still without power, turning attention to accidents and medical deaths.

Jamie placed a paper on top of the mailbox for his CO, already exhausted without coffee and still having a long tour ahead. They got through the morning at least hoping by sundown power would be restored or they would face more chaos that night.

"Reagan." Captain Rich approached smiling through fatigue after working a twelve hour tour already. "I wanted to thank you for keeping things together this morning during the blackout. You had a cool head through a chaotic situation and I'm grateful."

"Just doing my job boss."

Chuckling, Rich nodded, "You did good, and I can tell your going to be a great asset here. I also wanted to let you know that Officer Janko won't be on patrol for a few days. The detective squad is using her in an undercover assignment that she connected really, the assault case is all by one guy. Glad you brought her on, in time she'd make a great detective here."

Jamie's only response was to nod, holding back his concern about Eddie's assignment until he found out more. He went back to his desk, researching the detective squad's time in the 2-9 and other houses they might have worked. Sighing quietly, Jamie pulled his phone out texting Eddie asking to meet for dinner.

Tour finished without much incidence other than an exhausted Sergeant who needed a whole days sleep but only after he talked to Eddie.

They met in the diner sitting across from each other in a back booth by the window ordering quickly. "So are we the couple that keeps work at work or," Eddie trailed having the feeling there was something on Jamie's mind.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Jamie breathed in, "I heard about the undercover case and I don't want you to do it Eddie. It's dangerous, especially with this unit."

"Jamie, do you have any idea what it's like being afraid to walk home at night alone after having a few drinks? No, I have to do this and catch this creep."

Hands folded, Jamie leaned in, "I don't Eddie but we will catch him a different way. You don't have to put yourself out there like this. The detective working this case is reckless Eddie, you're smarter than this." He sighed soon as the words escaped immediately regretting it seeing Eddie wince in her seat.

"I'm sleeping at my place tonight, thanks for dinner." She snatched her purse without making eye contact afraid he would see the hurt reflecting in them and stormed out, leaving Jamie alone.

He paid for the meal, most of it untouched heading to his own apartment alone. Flicking the lights on he entered the empty apartment, sitting on his couch nursing a beer in absolute silent reflection. The conversation with Eddie didn't go how he wanted at all but he had to warn her to protect her from getting hurt.

Jamie quickly polished off the beer, going into his bedroom for a quick change before climbing into bed. The sheets were cold as he tucked himself in, laying on his left side studying the empty spot next to him longingly. He lay awake wishing Eddie was there with him to cuddle, needing to feel her warm body against his.

Moving onto his back Jamie's phone stared at him from the bedside table, in temptation to call Eddie and apologize for what he said. He shook his head refusing to give in when all he was doing was looking out for Eddie as was his job as her fiancé and boss. His eyes closed but he lay awake for several hours longer.

In her own apartment across town Eddie changed too sitting on the couch staring absently at the ring on her hand. Jamie's words repeating through her mind causing her heart to feel the pain all over. Deep down she knew he was

overprotective as he always had been with her but tonight he treated her like a stupid child not his fiancé and fellow cop.

Eddie blinked hard, fighting back tears that clouded her vision and forced a series of deep breaths. Their promise of separating work from home seemed so easy but they were both starting to see how hard it actually was.

Though her vision was cloudy Eddie caught sight of her cell phone laying on top of the living room table, tempting her to call Jamie and make up. Shaking her head Eddie picked it up, going into the bedroom to change and settle in after a long night. If he didn't understand why she had to work this assignment then he didn't know her but it should be Jamie apologizing.

Eddie climbed in under the covers, sheets cold and the bed had an odd feel to it after sleeping at Jamie's for so long. She burrowed under the covers shaking and stared across the empty bed sighing quietly, her heart thumping hard missing Jamie. Her left hand felt the cold of her pillow as Eddie tried for some sleep after a long tour but her eyes kept opening.

Sighing, she curled into a ball the way she slept with Jamie, curled perfectly into his body with his strong warm arms wrapped tightly around her. She would listen to his heart beating but tonight only heard the living room clock ticking away time. It felt weird not to have that after being used to having him by her side every night.

Her face pinched tightly at the onset of cramps rumbling in her stomach making Eddie long more to have Jamie there, letting him hold her and rub her stomach. Adding to the fight with Jamie the pain reminded her of the upcoming monthly visit adding to a very long day.


	8. Ch 8

That night they both tossed and turned finding it hard to fall asleep and when they did to stay asleep through the night.

When Eddie woke up she checked her phone disappointed finding no message or call from Jamie. Her phone blinked with an incoming message from the detective checking in. Eddie quickly typed back that she would go under cover and promised to find him soon as she arrived for tour later.

Having already worked a double the boss allowed some officers to switch tours taking the afternoon instead of another morning so they could rest. With that time Eddie stretched still tiredly, cuddling back under the covers immediately filled with warmth again hoping the extra sleep would stop her stomach from doing summersaults.

Over in Brooklyn Heights Jamie prepared himself for another tour, glad it was at least Saturday with a day off tomorrow. He picked up his phone, checking the messages disappointed not seeing one from Eddie.

Sunday came allowing Jamie and Eddie sleeping separately to catch up on much needed sleep before mass and Sunday dinner. Jamie slid into the pew quietly next to his brother with only a small nod to greet the family. The bottom of his eyes were red trimmed reflecting in the glassy look of his baby blues avoiding any direct eye contact with the other Reagans not unnoticed in a family of cops.

"Hey kid, is Eddie okay," Danny whispered, taking immediate notice of his baby brother's facial expression. Beside him Erin rolled her eyes with an elbow to Danny's side at his lack of subtly though she was just as curious.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's coming on her own." Jamie mumbled back shortly, answering the question hoping that would end the conversation. Eddie slid in the pew next to him, leaving extra space between them and offered only a quiet hello that was directed more to the family than Jamie.

Sunday dinner followed the same pattern, Jamie and Eddie barely speaking two words to each other or anyone else. Occasionally, Eddie glanced at Jamie wordlessly studying him but said nothing.

She retrieved her purse from the couch ready to leave for her apartment after offering to help clean up. Eddie turned, hearing the floor creak behind her from Jamie entering quietly. "Hey, I uh know it's late so I can drive you back to your apartment."

"No, thanks I can get home all by myself." Eddie threw her purse strap over her left shoulder, digging through it.

When she found it Eddie looked up meeting Jamie's eyes. "See you at work tomorrow Sergeant." Her heels clicked across the floor , past Jamie only giving him a sideways look on her way past.

Standing in the living room alone Jamie let in a deep breath, taking a seat on the couch with his hands over his head. He heard the floorboard creaking, slowly lowering his hands before the family came in. Danny appeared at the doorway looking for his jacket to head home with his boys. The older brother stopped, seeing Jamie sitting on the couch alone in a barely lit room looking wrecked.

"Hey kid, everything okay with you and Eddie? It felt a little cold with you two, she didn't come to mass with you and left by herself." Danny sat himself on the couch next to his brother using the softest voice he could.

"Yeah, fine Danny just been a stressful week with the blackout and this guy assaulting women," Jamie sat back on the couch with his head down.

Danny raised a single eyebrow and gave one shake of his head. "No, that's not just it kid so tell me what's going on with you two. Are you fighting about something?"

"Okay, yeah Eddie and I are fighting about something that is happening at work. This guy is assaulting women in the park, robbing them and one of our detectives asked Eddie to go undercover and flush him out. I looked the detective up he's reckless so I brought it up to Eddie and she walked out on me. She hasn't spoken to me or come back over since."

Danny held back from commenting on the last part figuring it wasn't the time for teasing his brother about Eddie sleeping over his apartment. "You know why she's upset with you right kid? Because when it comes to Eddie you become over protective."

"I love her," Jamie admitted, looking up to meet his brother's eyes. "She's my fiancé and best friend, I can't lose her Danny. "

His own eyes locked on the younger man Danny gave a sympathetic nod understanding. "I know kid but she's also a cop and there's a line that you can't cross. You have to respect that she's also a cop and trust me Eddie can take care of herself." He patted Jamie's shoulder, "If you need to talk no matter what time it is call me all right?"

Jamie thought over what his brother while laying in bed thinking for hours that night.

His mind finally eased at two in the morning allowing Jamie to fall asleep and get enough of it for his afternoon tour. Ignoring the temptation to call Eddie and apologize knowing he wouldn't see her during their tour as she would be undercover.

After roll call he took a file to look over at his desk, his phone out visible in case Eddie text or called. The precinct was unusually quiet tonight allowing Jamie to fill out the report but his mind didn't. He kept thinking back to the case Eddie was out working at night in the park that was badly lit. His eyes moved to the file Eddie handed in on that case, turning back to his report.

The image of Eddie appeared in his head again, distracting Jamie from finishing the report. He pulled the file closer slowly looking through it at all the crime scene notes from the first officers on scene.

"Damnit," Jamie jumped to his feet so fast his chair swerved nearly falling over unseen as he rushed to the park.

At this time of night traffic was very light getting Jamie to the park ten blocks from their precinct without having to use the lights and sirens. He found a spot just outside the north side entrance, jogging inside to where their suspect attacked the women.

His breath uneven Jamie ran so fast his feet barely touched the floor just wanting to find Eddie and make sure she was safe. All he wanted, argument or not was to see for himself that Eddie was okay. Her face remained in his mind the entire run inside which though only a few minutes seemed like forever.

Just past some trees at the fork where a side path took walkers to another area of the park Jamie saw two figures in front of him, one taller then the other moving around in a struggle. "No," Eddie's cry tore through Jamie's heart closer now seeing Eddie fall and hit her head on hard concrete after being thrown down.

Arms pumped Jamie lunged off the park bench, flying through the air like superman knocking the perp away from Eddie. "Hands behind your back you're under arrest, stop fighting me," Jamie growled, roughly pulling the perp's hands back.

Undercover officers rushed out from behind bushes out of sight until they were signaled to go. "Sergeant Reagan we got this, what the hell are you doing?"

"You fall asleep huh," Jamie moved off the perp to the approaching detective, giving him a shove back. "What were you waiting for huh? You had him and now an officer got hurt because you didn't move in fast enough!"

Blood still boiling Jamie knelt down beside Eddie, putting both arms around helping her up. "Hey, are you all right Eddie?" His right arm rubbed slowly over her back while she stirred from the fall, looking up still dazed.

With Jamie's help she got to her feet looking him over several times confirming it was Jamie. "What are you doing here," Eddie brushed the strangling pieces of blond hair away from her cloudy eyes so she could study him.

"Eddie, are you all right? Are you okay," Jamie repeated with urgency every time he had to repeat the question, needing to hear from her that she was good. He saw her eyes, knowing she needed to get checked over but was grateful to see her standing and talking. He let a breath out, blue eyes watching shake her head and walk past him not answering.

Having no choice but to hang back and wait with patrol cars and an ambulance arriving on scene Jamie stayed in front of the 2-9 squad car with a perfect straight line view of a female medic working on Eddie as per concussion protocol with her hitting her head. Not many words were exchanged between the women until the medic gave Eddie a smile. "Good to go officer."

The medic barely took two steps around her truck for Jamie to start walking over slowly just in front of Eddie. Her head turned, watching cops secure the scene sighing deeply as she looked back to him. "Forget it okay, let's move past this."

"I can't forget it Eddie. You could have gotten seriously hurt because of him then what huh," Jamie asked.

Sighing Eddie met his eyes, "But I wasn't hurt Jamie I'm right here talking to you. You were being overprotective. I can handle it I'm a cop too who was trained by a great cop Jamie." Blue eyes rounded she looked him up and down softly. "You can't interfere every time I'm on a case or on the street."

"It's my job to protect you Eddie as your sergeant and fiancé. You didn't know what could have happened and the detective didn't move in! "

Jamie turned his head away hiding the tears watering in his eyes, chest rising and falling quickly unable to push his emotions back.

"Jamie," Eddie spoke softly tilting her head down to meet his eyes. "It's okay, I'm fine." She extended reaching her hand out.

Jamie met her eyes, his own still watery, "Thank God Eddie." Taking a step closer he accepted her hand cupping his over hers and let heir fingers rub together while they shared a single look neither saying a word for several minutes.

"Jamie, I want to stay with you tonight."

His head lowered eyes locked and gave a small smiling nod in agreement. "I'll take you to the apartment once your ready. I get out at eleven tonight we'll have time to be together I missed you the last two nights Eddie."

Before leaving Eddie had to talk with detectives, giving her statement as to what happened while Jamie watched from across the path giving her space. Once she finished he escorted Eddie back to their apartment for her to rest while he finished his shift. "You'll be okay until I'm done with tour," Jamie rested his hands on her arms gently.

"Yeah, I'm going to lay in the bath and rest but if I'm asleep wake me up when you get in." Eddie cupped his cheeks, leaning on her toes to give him a kiss. "Be safe," Eddie warned, walking him to the door so she could lock up after him. Sighing alone in the apartment she went to the bathroom, watching water and bubbles fill the tub as she held her turning stomach.

Letting herself sink in Eddie let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes trying to relax eager for Jamie to come home.


	9. Ch 9

Jamie opened the apartment door quietly letting it shut behind, turning to lock it and went straight into the bedroom. With every blind closed shutting light from the outside he had to careful tiptoe across to the bed.

He threw the street clothes onto his floor, climbing into bed with an arm wrapping around Eddie. "Eddie, I'm home," he whispered.

His fingers rubbed down her arm watching her stir with a slow turn towards him. "Eddie, what's wrong," Jamie looked over her pasty skin that shone dully and face having lost its color. His hand immediately flew to press against her forehead, relieved at how cool she felt.

"I'm fine Jamie just have an upset stomach is all, threw up but no fever or chills," Eddie curled into his chest for warmth and comfort which she missed when they didn't sleep together. Her hair fell loosely over his bare chest using it as a pillow while he hugged her.

"Okay, get some rest. The department wants you to take a few days off after last night's assignment to recover." Jamie held Eddie tight, grateful she was safe and in his arms laying awake thinking while she rested. Around three thirty she stirred him awake jumping out of bed to get sick in the bathroom.

Sleepily, Jamie shuffled right behind and knelt down to her side, holding Eddie's hair while rubbing her back as she got sick. His voice calmly soothed her as she got sick holding her in no hurry to get back into bed.

"I know, it's okay let it out." They sat in the bathroom for fifteen minutes when it finally passed allowing Jamie to help Eddie back into bed.

He brought a garbage pail over in case the sickness came so suddenly over night she wouldn't make it to the bathroom. While Eddie rested Jamie made tea to sooth her stomach, sitting in bed cradling her while she drank. His hands ran circles over her back watching Eddie take each slow sip sitting up on him sad to see her feeling so miserable.

When she finished Jamie put her cup on his nightstand focusing all his attention on helping her feel better. "Get some rest Eddie," he slipped his arms around her waist whispering softly in her ear. "I'm right here."

Eddie's eyes closed quickly falling into a light sleep that became disrupted by another bout of sickness at five thirty.

When she woke Jamie did too holding her comfortingly until she finished, laying awake while she slept neither getting much sleep. When he finally did manage to fall back asleep they both stayed sleeping until ten.

They lay completely covered in blankets Jamie holding Eddie contently. "Eddieaq, since it's just your stomach what do you think it is? Do you feel anything else?"

"No," Eddie tilted her head back searching his face. "I'm supposed to get my period but I feel fine other than getting sick. I'm really tired and sore but that's from working so much and after being pushed down yesterday. She raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you getting at Jamie?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking you know feeling sick but if you get your monthly then I guess not," Jamie lowered his head to kiss hers quietly. Their fingers brushed together hands cupped Eddie quietly thinking.

She let a sharp breath out, looking to Jamie. "Do you think that's what it is Jamie? Can you go get a test to check?" He kissed her head, changing into a spare shorts and shirt jogging to a local pharmacy on the corner.

Jamie returned ten minutes later holding a plastic bag that he handed to Eddie. "Long line. I got this one I wasn't really sure."

She chuckled at his pink cheeks taking the test into the bathroom with her letting the door remain open. Taking a deep breath controlling his breath Jamie sat on the bed waiting until she cane out holding the test in hand joining Jamie.

Neither spoke a word while they waited, sitting lost in hopeful thought their wish was causing Eddie's sickness.

Jamie rested his arm around Eddie's waist studying the instrument in her hand as it finally changed minutes later to a blue negative sign. Letting out a quiet sigh, Jamie pulled Eddie closer and kissed her. "We'll keep trying Eddie."

They lay down again Eddie saying nothing in response, only curling against Jamie's body. Her eyes closed in quiet reflection of the disappointing result. "Eddie, are you okay babe? Talk to me."

"I'm fine Jamie just was hoping that's the reason I'm feeling sick. I know we can and will keep trying but we have been. It isn't going to happen overnight have to be patient," Eddie let her breath out slowly. "Can't wait until it's official."

Holding her tight Jamie leaned down, lips pressed against her neck. "How about we give it a few months and if nothing happens we'll go talk to your doctor for some advice." He left small butterfly kisses along her neck up to her lips softly.

"Sounds good," Eddie pressed into him holding the kiss hard. She teased his hair around her fingers moving onto her back allowing them to connect.

While he was home Jamie kept Eddie in bed to rest , staying by her side through three more bouts of sickness making him reluctant to leave. "Go to work Jamie, you can't take off every time I get sick. I'm going to just watch a movie and rest all night I'll be fine."

"I'll give you a call later to check in all right? Pop is home in case you do need someone and he'll call me so I can come home." Jamie placed a tender kiss on top of her forehead, "I love you Eddie try and rest all right."

While Jamie worked Eddie kept her promise staying in bed except to retrieve the soup she ordered. She kept her phone close while eating the hot wonton soup her favorite and flipped through channels looking for a good sports game to watch. Finally coming across the Penguins playing the Capitals Eddie sat back with her soup and garbage kept close.

With its business Jamie wasn't able to text a short message at eight thirty. Hey babe sorry work is insane tonight how do you feel?

Smiling seeing his name pop up on her phone Eddie sent a message back, "Resting like I said I would, watching hockey now. Just finished eating soup to have something in my stomach. How's work tonight beside insane?

Her phone beeped not a minute after her message sent with a reply from Jamie. "It's insane all the criminals decided to come out tonight. I'll text when I can love you.

Eddie set her phone on the bed next to her within reach and leaned over the side getting sick again. Groaning she held her hair back until it passed laying in the cold, empty bed wishing Jamie were there with her.

"I don't care, I am not relenting because she doesn't like it! If the mayor has a problem with it she can come tell me to my face," Frank's voice boomed two decimals above his normal speaking voice. "And no that doesn't mean I want a meeting with her." His eyes studied the thin ones Garrett rolled around in his head.

"At least talk to her because in case you forgot she is your boss," Garrett reasoned, though he didn't know why when Frank never budged.

A factory phone ringtone filled the room distracting Gormley having to excuse himself in order to answer it. In the only other chair Detective Baker looked up at Garret, offering a quiet shake of her head neutrally.

Frank breathed out, folding his hands on top of the desk with his head lowered a taking a moment of silence. The only sound Gormley answering the caller updating him on a developing situation on the street. The seasoned lieutenant paced in a straight line answering with only one word responses quietly.

"Thanks." He ended the call, taking a deep breath while turning to the desk. His eyes immediately found the commissioner's face fallen at the news he just heard. "I was just informed we have an officer down, a sergeant."

The commissioner's blue eyes turned soft as it did anytime one of their own was hurt or in trouble. "What do we know Sid?"

"Information is still coming in but the sergeant was responding to help at a crime scene then central received the call from that sergeant. We don't know where it happened yet only that it was in southern Manhattan and the unit who responded was the 2-9."

Frank lifted his eyes to meet those of his closest counsel quietly sucking in a breath, knowing he didn't have to say anything else. His hands rummaged the desk waiting for Garret to leave before dialing a number, frowning at Jamie's voicemail urging him to leave a message. "Jamie, it's me give me a call back when you get this."

He tapped his fingers methodically over the wood while he waited, mind racing to other options. Phone in hand he dialed another number, this time reaching the caller. "Danny, it's me. Have you heard from your brother today?"

"No dad I've been working all day why," Danny grunted, shoving a suspect in their unmarked car for questioning.

Sighing, Frank leaned against the back of his chair, "We just got word that there's a officer down, a sergeant out of the 2-9. I just called your brother but got his voicemail. I hate jumping to conclusions Danny but.."

"I'll give the kid a call dad and when I hear back from him I'll let you know." Danny walked around the car with only a quick glance to his partner, one she already knew and got in the car too without asking any questions.

In his office Frank too continued dialing with a silent prayer Jamie would get back to either one of them soon.


	10. Ch 10

Eddie shuffled from the kitchen holding a cup between the palms of her hand, water still boiling just poured. She doubled over, the pain in her stomach growing worse and nausea coming more often laying in bed. Barely able to even lift the cup in her shaking hands Eddie turned to get sick in the garbage pail, spilling her tea water over onto the bed sheets.

She set the cup aside on Jamie's bed side table to hold her hair until the latest sickness passed. Letting out a groan, she picked up her phone and dialed a number on speed dial. The phone rang five times before a voice answered. "Hi Henry, it's Eddie. I need a favor. Can you get in touch with Jamie, tell him I'm going to the emergency room?"

"Call the bus Eddie and I'll be over in five minutes. What's wrong?"

Eddie lay back, needing several minutes to get herself together before looking for her purse. "I've been getting really sick and having stomach pains for several days. It's getting worse so I want to get checked, please."

"I'll get in touch with Jamie and be over soon so I can come with you." Henry ended the call, calling Frank as he rushed north to Brooklyn Heights just as an ambulance pulled up in front of the building allowing them to go up together.

"Eddie," Henry called to her. "Eddie, you okay honey?" She came to the door, wiping her mouth after getting sick again. "How'd you know I'd be at Jamie's apartment?"

"I was a police commissioner, I know things," he soothed. "Come on now, get in the ambulance and we'll get you feeling all better. Do you like a blanket from here we can take?" Chuckling under her breath, Eddie grabbed her favorite blanket off the couch that she and Jamie snuggled under countless times.

He rode with her in the ambulance, she got sick three more times. "Henry, I feel so bad."

He wrapped the blanket tighter around her, shaking his head. "No, no need to feel bad. You just try and relax and soon the doctors will have you feeling better."

"No I mean I feel sick. It hurts, I need Jamie..." Her body shook, visible even with the blanket wrapped completely around her, dark circles under her eyes from their crazy work hours and lack of sleep after getting sick.

Henry gently held her arm smiling, "I know I left a message for him to call me back. We'll keep trying Eddie I promise. "She curled in a ball, she was flushed now. Henry reached out and held her hand. "She's on fire."

The medic came over allowing Henry to stay close while she checked Eddie. "We're almost at the hospital sir. I called ahead so they're ready to bring her in."

They got her out and into the ER, Henry stepped aside and called Baker to have Jamie 10-2 and back to his command. He called back ten minutes later breathless, "Hey Pop what's wrong, I was making an arrest? Is Eddie okay?"

"She's very sick, Jamie," he replied. 'She's got a fever of 103, she's in a lot of pain, she's dehydrated. She's crying out for you, she wants you."

Even over the phone Henry could hear the sharp breath Jamie took. "I'm on my way Pop, tell her I'm coming." He ended the call, searching out his CO asking to be excused for a family emergency with promises to check back soon.

"The doctors are going to do an ultrasound, they are saying it could be a gall bladder infection..." Henry stared at the phone sighing as he put it in his pocket.

With permission from his CO Jamie was able to get off, rushing to the hospital searching out his grandpa. "Pop, has the doctor come out yet? How is she?"

"He's in there now," Henry replied. 'There's a complication Jamie. It is her appendix, but go see her...she's very distraught." He thanked his grandfather with a quiet nod, took a deep breath and started inside.

Walking in the room Jamie went right to Eddie's side, taking her hand. "Eddie, I'm here. How is she doc what's wrong with her?"

"Her appendix has ruptured," the doctor replied. "Causing her to run this fever, but we found something else during the ultrasound that is complicating things. Eddie is three months pregnant."

Jamie blinked, fighting back tears, "She's pregnant? Eddie." The beaming smile lit brightly in his eyes while he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and soft kiss on her forehead "What can you do to help them doctor?"

"If we don't operate and remove the infection, the peritonitis and fever will take them both," the doctor replied. 'If we do operate, the baby is at risk."

Jamie looked down to Eddie catching her eye, feeling their joy deflate into a decision that could cost them one or both lives. "Eddie, what do you think I say operate at least try to fix the infection and give you both a chance."

"But the baby could die," she whispered. "And if it does, ...it's our baby, it's supposed to be first now."

Jamie let out a quiet breath, long under his breath. "I know Eddie but by doing nothing you and the baby are both at risk. That's not a chance I want to take. Doctor, what are the chances the baby will be affected by surgery?"

"It's 50/50," he replied. "The medication might affect the fetus, but not acting is not an option, they will both die of massive infection."

"Eddie, we have to. Not doing the surgery is a bigger risk for both of you. I can't loose you either of you," Jamie kissed her softly, meeting her blue eyes pleadingly.

Eddie was shaking, "Okay...okay I will but can I talk to Pop...please."

The doctor left to retrieve papers for permission while Jamie brought Pop in the room. "Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"Take care of him," she whispered. "Please...if we don't come back out...take care of my Jamie..." she whispered before losing consciousness from the raging fever. Henry made the cross sign saying a prayer while Jamie signed papers allowing the doctors to take Eddie in for surgery.

When Eddie was whisked away Jamie and Henry sat in the waiting room neither saying a word, saying a prayer. Jamie kept his head down, staring at the floor continuing to review the news in his head. Beside him Henry said nothing only praying for a successful surgery in between texting the family to let them know what happened.

Already in route to the hospital Frank arrived at the hospital only minutes after Eddie went in for surgery. "Jamie, is Eddie okay? What did the doctor say?"

"Her appendix ruptured creating an infection and if they didn't operate the infection would kill her," Jamie corrected himself before saying them, wanting to wait to hear how surgery went before giving his family the news.

Sighing, Frank put an arm around his youngest joining in the prayers quietly relieved he wasn't the officer down but now turning the worry to his daughter in law while they waited for news. Danny text his grandfather promising to come soon as he could after finishing a collar and requested they look over his brother. Erin also text from court promising to stop by after she finished.

Announcements ran over the hospital speakers called for doctors to report in various areas of the hospital. Nurses and doctors walked past seeing the three men alone in the waiting area, letting them be as they headed for lunch in the cafeteria. During that time Jamie did not pick his head up once in total silent reflection.

Such a joyous moment quickly changing into one where he could loose the two most important people in his life.

Danny arrived at the hospital shortly after, making a beeline for his brother to offer a rare hug. "How you holding up kid? "

The sad gleam in his baby blue eyes said exactly how he felt without having to say it aloud. Danny gave a nod totally understanding how much of a wreck he would be. "Come on kid, let's sit while we wait. Eddie is a fighter she won't let this take her out."

Jamie sat between his brother and grandfather while Frank remained standing only inches to their left, looking out for the doctor. Staying quiet to continue praying for their new family member Henry studied his grandson, reflecting what he knew that the others didn't.

Time slowly passed, doctors coming in and out all but the one working on Eddie. Jamie rubbed his ring finger imaging Eddie putting a wedding band vowing to be together for the rest of their lives. His eyes squeezed closed, shutting out the world for a short time while he prayed.

"Eddie Janko?"

His eyes quickly opened curious if he was imaging hearing the doctor calling them. Frank already took two steps closer, joined by Danny, Jamie and Henry all with held breaths hopeful for good news. "How is she doctor?"

The older man immediately looked Jamie over smiling. "Surgery went well, she did great. It's still early to tell but right now it looks like they'll both be okay. Once the nurses finish getting her settled we'll come let you know so you can see."

Henry's face beamed among his son and grandson, turning both expressing the same confused look. "They? "

"I was going to wait until we knew surgery went well but when I went to see Eddie the doctor gave me good news. Eddie is three months pregnant."

The men shared their congratulations with pats on the back, an extra one from Danny with Frank watching beaming with tears in his eyes.


	11. Ch 11

A nurse came out for Jamie after fifteen minutes to bring him inside Eddie's room. "She's still dazed from the medicine we gave her," she warned with a smile just outside the door to let Jamie go in and see his girl.

Eddie sat up in the hospital bed wearing a gown, covers pulled up over the bandage that hid her incision. Her head lay back resting against the pillows that were provided with her eyes shut. Jamie quietly walked over, cupping her smaller hand in his gently. "Hey Eddie."

Her blue eyes widened quickly directly turning to him as Eddie offered a tired smile. "Hey, we're okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, the baby is okay. You both did great during surgery Eddie," Jamie's voice cracked while cradling her against him, his fingers stroking hers slowly. He turned his head until his lips pressed against her I temple. " We're going to be parents Eddie. "

Eddie instinctively moved their hands over her belly where their baby grew, their little miracle. Her eyes shone locking with his smiling at Jamie while he stroked her hair. Their heads moved together, resting against each other as they cuddled "Our baby. Jamie, when can we go home?"

I'll page the doctor and ask but they're most likely going to keep you for observation," Jamie nuzzled her hair, seeing Eddie's face turn sad. "It's just precaution Eddie so they can make sure you're both okay. I'll take that anytime. " He absently rubbed his fingers along the smoothness of Eddie's stomach in a slow circular motion, holding Eddie against him.

"The family is here waiting to see you, dad, Pop and Danny. I had to tell them about the baby because the doctor brought it up. Are you ready for visitors?"

Eddie nodded slowly, relieved when Jamie text them to come in rather than moving away from her wanting him close. Pop came in first wearing the largest grin they've ever seen, followed by Frank, his eyes still wet with joy. Danny walked around his father grinning, eyes glistening catching the room's light. "Congratulations Eddie, how are you feeling," Henry asked softly.

"Really tired and hungry." Jamie cracked a smile, relieved Eddie had her appetite after just coming out of surgery.

They had a nurse bring in food for Eddie and call for the doctor who confirmed Eddie would be under his care for at least several days. Henry volunteered to keep her company during days Jamie wasn't able to take off.

The family visited a bit longer then took their leave for work and home in Henry's case allowing Eddie and Jamie privacy. Once they were alone Jamie sat beside Eddie on her bed, arm draped over her shoulders and met her hand once again lost in thought.

"What's on your mind lamb chop? Having second thoughts," Eddie tilted her head to study him carefully.

"No, not at all. I always wanted to have a family and saw myself having one. Just, can't describe the feeling of finding out it's happening. Think of it this way, I can deliver the baby too."

"Don't even think about it Reagan," Eddie warned with a playful smile and small chuckle when their eyes met.

They shared in a soft kiss that lingered for several minutes. "I love you Eddie."

"Love you too."

Before going to work the following morning Jamie gently leaned over Eddie to leave her with a kiss. "I have to work Eddie, but I'll be back right after tour. Pop should be here soon but if you need anything call me."

"I'll be fine Jamie just be safe or I'll have to come find you," Eddie replied, eyes remaining tightly shut still half asleep. Her smile brought her another kiss before he left.

Eddie fell back asleep for another hour uncomfortable not being in her own bed. When she woke her hands rubbed over her stomach startled by Henry's voice. "Amazing feeling isn't it?" The older man smiled from his chair where he watched her quietly up until that point.

"I don't even know how to describe how I'm feeling. Jamie and I have been trying for awhile because we knew it wouldn't happen over night. We discussed it and now it's like our dream come true," Eddie raised her eyes to meet his with a smile.

While she answered Henry moved to her bedside smiling himself. "It is an incredible feeling and even more when you get to hold the baby for the first time. Is there anything else on your mind Eddie? "

She chuckled, still getting used to how Henry seemed to know everything. "Just thinking of Jamie having so many changes all at once, it's a lot for one person. I know he's Catholic and he told me once they're supposed to get married first then have kids. I would never make him go against his religion I just want to make sure."

"Eddie, that's a lot for one person to feel. Jamie is good with change and all the ones he's had have been positive. He loves you more than anything, anyone who knows him can see that. When we-were outside and Jamie told us about the baby his face just glowed like I've never seen," Henry smiled. "Yes, he's Catholic but God has blessed you with a child that's the greatest gift to be given."

While Jamie worked Eddie and Henry conversed about everything and anything until she was released three days later. Jamie helped Eddie settle in their apartment under a blanket on the couch to rest. "I'm fine Jamie. We should start packing the apartment up to move."

"We will but not today. You were just released from the hospital Eddie after having surgery and you're pregnant so packing everything can wait. I can't make lasagna like you do, but my grandfather taught us how to cook chicken parm," Jamie smirked, watching Eddie's face light up at mention of her favorite dish.

Her head rested on his shoulder for a cuddle, "So, I was doing some thinking while you worked and do you want to know what the baby is?"

"It doesn't really matter to me so long as he or she and you are healthy in the end. That's the only thing I'm really concerned about. Why, do you want to know," Jamie rested his hand under her shirt on the soft stomach muscles smiling.

"I don't care either but we would be able to decorate the room. I was also thinking that if our baby is a boy we could ne him Joseph Jamison after your brother and you. If it wasn't for Joe encouraging you to become a cop then we wouldn't have met."

He rested his head against the top of Eddie's after giving her forehead a kiss. "I like that idea, thanks Eddie. And if it's a girl?"

"I'm sticking with Scarlett because it's such a beautiful name. What?" Jamie scrunched his face at the name as they did during the first conversation at work about what name Eddie wanted to give their kid. "Cause your names are so much better," Eddie teased.

His blue eyes lit up, "They are better We should make a list of what names we both like for both a boy and girl before hand." He didn't move to comfortable cuddling with Eddie's warm body laying against his.

Under his watchful eye Eddie rested more comfortable when Jamie was home then when he had tour but they needed the money. While he did she started to pack lighter into boxes after careful examination of each picture, enjoying the baby pictures she found of Jamie in albums from family trips and random other events.

"Eddie, the family will understand if you don't feel up to going. We can order in and just relax," Jamie assured Sunday morning , watching her get ready for church in the bedroom.

Eddie checked her outfit once and turned to face him with a sly smirk. "No way am I missing your grandfather's pork tenderloin, he told me the other day that he was making it and garlic bread. " She took two slow steps closer with both hands out joining them with Jamie's. "I'm fine Jamie honestly you'd know if I wasn't."

Letting out a small chuckle Jamie took her hands in his smiling, "You know I have to check Eddie. You haven't been sleeping much lately since you're getting sick. See how you feel we can come home early."

Sighing quietly, Eddie cupped his hand gently, walking over to meet the family at Frank and Henry's after church. Eddie sucked in a deep breath filled immediately with the aroma of cooking pork from the kitchen. Sean and Jack greeted her first in passing on their way upstairs. Danny turned with a smile and raised the beer he held.

"Hey Eddie, how are you feeling," Erin appeared from the kitchen also holding a shot glass in hand as she sat on the couch.

"I'm okay thanks Erin just still recovering you know trying to take it easy," Eddie's head motioned to Jamie. Erin glanced her brother with a smile knowing he would become extra protective over her after this scare.

Henry called dinne, bringing everyone around the table full of food he cooked for Eddie.

Prayer was said by Nikki allowing the family to dig in. Jack kept his eyes across the table at Eddie only taking small bites of his own food quietly. After taking a piece of pork Erin passed it to Eddie, eyeing her water glass. "Did I forget to get you a wine glass Eddie, I'm sorry."

"No," Eddie raised a hand stopping Erin from getting up. "It's okay I'm not drinking tonight Erin," Eddie and Jamie's hand found each other nearly forgetting only some of the family heard the big news. "I won't be able to drink for another 6 months, we're going to have a baby."

Water twinkled in Erin's eyes happily giving Eddie a hug from her chair. "Congrats, both of you," she turned to her father accusingly.

"Eddie and Jamie told us the good news when we visited her at the hospital. "

Jack beamed at the prospect of having another little cousin after asking his parents for another siblings as a child. Across from him sitting next to Nikki she smiled, "Congratulations, that's great news! I hope it's another girl no offense guys."


	12. Ch 12

The alarm blared for minutes until Jamie groaned and reached out to snap it off. He looked back down finding Eddie watching him. "Hey pretty girl," he smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Hmm okay in between getting sick," Eddie stretched her hand over his chest smiling. Her fingers slowly rubbed over the hard ab muscle lining Jamie's stomach watching him with amused sparkling broke eyes locked on his.

"Well, hopefully you'll think it's worth it.." Jamie slowly ran his hands through her thin hair with a look of total love for her especially now carrying their growing baby.

Turning to lay over him Eddie smiled, "When we have our baby it'll be totally worth it. Love you lamb chop, now time to get ready for work sarg." Her hand slipped down his side, giving his thigh a light, playful tap.

"Don't remind me, I feel like I just got home," he replied, arms snaking around Eddie's body in no hurry to leave her.

"I know you've been working a lot and you're exhausted. Hopefully it'll be quiet tonight and we'll come back here to relax maybe a nice bath and take out?" Eddie's mind already planned where she would order in from after he tour which finished before Jamie's.

"Sounds good," he smiled. "Are you going in?"

A piece of Eddie's hair fell over her shoulder, tickling his stomach. Jamie reached up tucking it behind her ear. "Yeah, I want to work while I can you know."

"I do, but I don't understand," Jamie replied. "Why risk it?"

"Because I can't stay home and just sit around. I'm okay to work and I'll be extra careful out there," Eddie spoke softly. "We'll be fine Jamie I won't let anything happen to either of us. I was trained by a great cop."

"I'd still rather you stay home and rest," Jamie replied. "Shower with me?"

She quickly found his hand, giving it a small squeeze standing with him. "If I feel tired after tour I'll ask for a desk job until after the baby is born, " Eddie saw through Jamie's overprotective nature going to shower with him.

He held her close and started kissing her and massaging her back. "I love you Eddie, be safe out there and that is an order," Jamie's eyes twinkled showing a deep concern for the two most important people in his life.

They dressed, exchanging a goodbye hug and kiss and parted ways for their shifts. Eddie's was pretty routine, still getting used to her new partner.

At the 2-9 Jamie finished paperwork before heading out on the street surveying the cops under his command. "2-9 Sergeant on the air?"

"2-9 Sergeant go," Jamie responded into the shoulder radio. Jamie listened to the call dispatching him to a call that required a supervisor. Turning the lights and sirens on he drove to the address already occupied by a two patrol cops. Both officers guarded the door, all color drained from their face.

"What do you got," Jamie approached quickly.

"It's pretty bad," one warned. "O Halleran is puking and he's been a cop 15 years "They watched Jamie walking past, heads shaking. Jamie took one step inside finding a living room, smell already hitting him. Their victim a woman in a white dress that someone lifted showing her stomach completely cut open, spilling out guts and blood.

Jamie felt his own bile rise up in throat, He wanted to be sick to his stomach, but he couldn't in front of his men. Shakily he reached for the shoulder radio facing her, "Need a bus forthwith at this address." Jamie knelt in front of the body careful not to get close studying her while fighting back getting sick.

He'd never seen anything like that at all and it turned out even his most seasoned officers haven't. "Wait until the MLI shows, fill out your report then I'm taking you off shift. "He offered a supportive pat to the officer's arms on his way out to finish his shift eyes clouded with tears.

At exactly seven Jamie signed out, changing quickly to rush home with the woman floating around his head. Halfway back his stomach turned violently forcing him to pull over and get sick at the side of the road.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Jamie managed to make it home safe.

He shakily stepped inside, closing the door behind staring straight ahead past the set kitchen table. Quickly scanning the apartment Jamie stumbled into the living room, "Eddie?"

The color in his face drained in the privacy of his house, his stomach continuing to do flip flops that forced Jamie to hold back from getting sick again.

Eddie stepped out from the bedroom wearing tight blue jeans that were slightly faded from use and a pink ruffled top. "Jamie, how was tour?" The smile she wore faded into a tight frown meeting him on the couch. "What happened? Are you okay?"

His entire body shook in Eddie's arms, eyes lowered to the floor quietly studying it for several minutes. "No. I got a call Eddie," Jamie offered a shake of his head that upset his stomach enough to get sick on the hardwood floors. He doubled over, forcing Eddie to readjust her arms so they circled him looser, rubbing his back.

After he sat back up straight Jamie wiped his mouth, leaning into her as his emotions finally hit. "I got a call earlier requiring a supervisor. It was a woman laying on the floor with her stomach cometely gutted out."

Eddie flinched at the image, eyes thin at whoever would do that and sympathetically watching Jamie who had to oversee such a discovery. "I'm so sorry Jamie I can't imagine what that was like. " She brushed her fingers slowly across his back left to right soothingly, letting him take his time.

Their heads met resting together while they cupped hands quietly in thought. "I've been on the job a long time but I've never seen anything like that, so senseless and I thought of you," he immediately rubbed a hand over her belly.

"I know Jamie but we're okay," Eddie cradled him tightly against him saying nothing just showing she was there.


	13. Ch 13

Feeling good after her first tour Eddie returned to the precinct the following day for a two to ten tour. She walked the hallway in search of partner so they could turn out to their assigned sector. She breathed out soft and slow silently praying for a quiet day. Eddie groaned, her phone ringing in the pants pocket forcing her to fumble with it before answering. "Janko?"

"Eddie, officer Lewis I have a kid here with your courtesy card Sean or something. He and his friends were stopped by the boardwalk for openly drinking a six pack of beer among four guys. Want to come down here?"

Her blue eyes scanned the hallway quickly answering, "Yeah, I'm on my way." Shoving the phone back inside her pocket Eddie rushed to find her partner.

Pulling up ten minutes later Eddie quickly hurried to Officer Lewis and his partner standing on either side of Sean. "Thanks for calling me Dan, what happened exactly," Eddie gave Sean a thin eyed look while she heard from the officers.

"Angela and I were surveying the neighborhood when we found Sean with three other boys and an open case of beer in front of them. He pulled out the courtesy card so I gave you a call since he's your family. Does Reagan know you're here?"

Eddie offered him a quiet look that gave Dan his answer.

"Thanks again, I'd like to talk with Sean alone okay?" She smiled, waiting until the officers walked far enough away before turning to Sean. "Skipping school, drinking really Sean?"

"So you never cut school and drank beer with your friends when you went to high school," Sean retorted with his head bowed.

"Hey, this isn't about me it's about you. Yeah, of course I did but I'm not a Reagan that name is held to a much higher standard because you know it's the right thing not to cut and go drinking with your buddies," Eddie said softly.

Sean lifted his head to meet her eyes though he towered over her. "You're going to tell my dad?"

"No, this can stay between us but this is the only time you get an out understand? Get caught again and you won't get out of it. Let's go I'm sounding like your uncle Jamie and it's scaring the hell out of me." Taking his shirt sleeve Eddie walked back with Sean to the other officers.

After getting Sean off the hook Eddie and her partner drove to their sector, radios perking almost immediately sending them to a job. They pulled up to two men fighting both in possession of knives allowing an arrest to be made. "I'll take them to the cell," Eddie offered once they were processed, walking the two to different cells.

Brushing her hands together Eddie put a hand up, stopping a fellow officer walking by. "Have you seen Sergeant Reagan?"

The officer wordlessly pointed in the direction of officers held by higher ranked officers. Breathing deeply Eddie started that way stopping outside the door, watching Jamie with another Sergeant.

His blue eyes moved over to the door finding Eddie watching him with a look he knew well. "Excuse me a second," he past the sergeant to meet Eddie outside. "Hey, everything okay?"

"No, walk with me." Falling side by side they walked down to the small kitchen Eddie pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I got a call from Officer Lewis about Sean. He was busted cutting class and publicly drinking beer with his friends. When the officers busted him he used a courtesy card I gave him. If Danny finds out about this he's going to be pissed."

"Eddie, relax okay you can't get stressed it isn't good for either of you. You did the right thing helping Sean I would have done the same thing," Jamie watched her face him holding a coffee stirrer.

Her blue eyes looked Jamie over, large and round shaking her head. "No, I promised Sean I wouldn't tell and here I am ratting to you. I'm not even his aunt yet and I already broke a promise, off to a great start."

"Hey, trust me you did a good thing for him," Jamie casually shifted until their arms brushed slightly together, eyes locked on her.

Eddie's eyes flashed up to Jamie, rounded hopefully that he was right catching movement behind. Over Jamie's shoulder she spotted Danny flashing his badge to the desk sergeant admitting him inside. "Well, look whose here."

Jamie turned, forcing a smile as his brother approached them while tucking his shield away. "Hey Danny, come to check out the new digs?"

The stern , pinched face of Danny told him that wasn't the reason for his visit. "No, I came by after being called to Sean's school because he's having problems, fighting, not doing homework. Oh and today I find out he got off for underage drinking," Danny's eyes stared daggers through Eddie.

"Danny, I'm sorry I was trying to help.."

"No, you weren't. Look, just stay away from my kids okay let me raise them and you raise your own." Danny stole a glance from his brother before he stormed out past patrol cops coming inside .

After tour Jamie and Eddie met at a local bar, small and cozy that allows them to talk without shouting over each other. They took a round table in back away from major crowds sitting across from each other. After ordering drinks and a ginger ale for Eddie their hands-slipped across the table slowly , cupping over each other. "Don't worry about Danny okay? Hey, he's a hothead and says things without thinking but you did a good thing."

"I just feel bad and now my hormones are crazy ," Eddie cupped his hands and took a long sigh , meeting his eyes wordlessly.

Jamie gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance while he leaned closer. His voice dropped to just above a whisper huskily, "I hear that you feel bad Eddie but you did good. Danny will see that at dinner tomorrow." Their hands locked spending the evening gazing lovingly into each other's eyes while the conversation turned to their new arrival.

That night Jamie held Eddie a little tighter through bouts of sickness during the early morning hours that kept them up longer then either would have liked. Jamie let Eddie rest longer, bringing her breakfast in bed with a plate and coffee in bed for him.

Rather hen sit in the same pew Jamie and Eddie took the one behind with Erin and Nikki daydreaming the entire time. On their drive home Eddie played with the ring on her finger nearly jumping at her ringtone filling the car. Fishing the device out of her bag Eddie checked the caller ID, swiping ignore. The device pressed again her hand ringing again getting a groan from Eddie. "Everything okay," Jamie quickly looked at her tightly pinched face.

"Yeah, it's my mom she calls me from time to time wanting to meet up but," Eddie sucked in a breath as her phone rang again. Her eyes tore to Jamie's encouraging her as he pulled up in front of the house. She sighed answering, "Hey mom."

Smiling Jamie sat back waiting until she ended the call to walk around and open the door for her. "So since you insisted I answer we have dinner with my mom next week so be prepared for five million questions," Eddie captured his hand to walk in together.

Sunday dinner focused on Jack preparing to leave for college in two days, a transition for him and the family. Neither Eddie nor Jamie spoke much during dinner asking only a question or two mostly directly to Jack. "I love my job," Eddie told Jack smiling. "That's important."

"Did you even go to school for law," Danny stabbed his own food, looking across the table at her thin eyed. "Or anything related to law enforcement? No and that's Pop's point."

"Well I'm with Eddie on this. Studying law gave me a new perspective on everything especially now becoming a cop. So whatever you do and whatever you end up doing college will help give you a fresh perspective," Jamie intervened, eyes locked on his older brother.

The table fell quiet, everyone getting back to dinner aware of the daggers thrown at each other from across the table. Jamie wordlessly cleared when they finished glad for an escape to the kitchen even if it meant scrubbing dishes. His relief didn't last long, only minutes Danny came in carrying dishes. "Here's the last of it."

"Thanks. Hey Danny, look we're not trying to butt in but I think I know why Sean is acting out. He doesn't want Jack to leave so he's becoming a problem to have Jack stay and keep an eye on him," Jamie set the dish he finished inside the machine. "I did the same thing when you left for the Marines. I didn't want you to go."

Danny's eyebrow raised, "Yeah we you and Eddie need to stay out of my business. Jack and Sean are my kids when you have kids raise them however you want."

"You know what Danny we're only trying to help so don't jump down Eddie's throat for it. You don't like it fine go to hell." Jamie turned back to the window, finishing the pile of dishes he left inside soapy water until Danny's footsteps disappeared.

After desert Jamie and Eddie headed back to his apartment having a shorter distance to drive with day tours early. They settled under a single blanket Eddie snuggling in Jamie's arms quietly. "Jamie, what happened with Danny in the kitchen? You came out with this look on your face."

"Yeah, he's being Danny it's nothing Eddie honest. We both said some things but that's how it is with us. I love you Eddie, get some rest."

"Love you too lambchop."


	14. Ch 14

On Jack's last day Jamie and Eddie went over to help bring out his stuff to the car so they could say goodbye. The brothers only glanced each other wordlessly while Danny took the last of his eldest's things to pack up. "I'm going to miss you guys," Jack smiled at Jamie, the one person he could talk to about anything.

"Me too man but you'll have a blast at college and if you need anything don't hesitate to call." The two moved close, exchanging a tight hug. "Here some money you'll need it living at college," Jamie stuffed bills into Jack's pocket once they parted.

"We're only a phone call away," Eddie chimed in, taking her turn to hug Jack goodbye. She smiled, stepping back into Jamie's arms and watched Sean say his goodbyes.

Danny slammed the trunk closed somehow managing to fit all the suitcases and odds and ends Jack wanted to bring. He gazed the couple while walking over until he stood right in front. "So I just wanted to apologize for what I said, especially to you Eddie. You were just trying to help and I was out of line."

"No, not at all Danny, I overstepped by not telling you so I'm sorry. I was only trying to help Sean," Eddie shook her head.

Quickly breathing out Danny's voice softened a decibel, "No, I appreciate that you were looking out for Sean and that he has someone he can go to for help. I just overreacted as usual but Jamie was right why Sean was acting out " His blue eyes met his baby brother's, "You really did the same thing when I left for the Marines?"

"Yeah, I did only dad saw right through it and had Joe talk to me. I didn't want to lose my big brother either only in a different way."

"Well don't worry about that kid you cant get rid of me that easy. Besides, I have to stick around and annoy you and Eddie, watch you get married and all that. You picked good kid," Danny turned to Eddie with an arm held out invitingly.

Her own eyes twinkling Eddie stepped into Danny's outreached arms for a hug, showing there was no hard feelings. "Speaking of our wedding Eddie and I are starting to plan it so we don't wait to long after the baby is born. I'd love for you to be my best man and stand witness," Jamie cleared his throat of the nervous frog inside.

Water shone in the detectives usually hard eyes at the honor his brother was offering after all they've been through throughout the years. He pulled Jamie in for a rare hug tightly, "Of course I will thanks kid. This means a lot that you'd ask me." Grinning Eddie stepped into the hug too, eyes twinkling happily Danny accepted.

With a whole day ahead of them Jamie treated Eddie to dinner and a movie then some ice cream by the water, sitting together watching the moon reflect off the dark water. As she took small bites of her chocolate ice cream half leaning against Jamie's chest peacefully taking in small breaths. They took their time walking home, hands cupped tightly between them swinging with each step.

Reaching the apartment at nine they started packing up some of their things into boxes for a trip to the new house. Jamie worked on little things they could do without for a few days while Eddie worked on sorting through living room tidbits when she found an old brown book under the coffee table. Curiously Eddie pulled open the book , finding pictures of family birthdays and holidays with the kids opening up presents while Frank and Mary watched beaming.

She turned the page to random pictures of Jamie as a baby, smiling as though posing showing off his icy blue eyes. The bottom right picture was one month insisted by Mary of all three boys sitting on the couch, Jamie maybe a year happily cooing in Joe's arms with Danny to his left. She smiled so engrossed in studying little Jamie with curls as he grew Eddie jumped when Jamie's figure appeared beside her.

"Oh, you found the album," Jamie half groaned as he sat on the floor too and pulled Eddie closer so they could look together. With his free hand Jamie turned the page to vacations in Momtauk, a Reagan family tradition.

Smiling he pointed out several pictures on each page, "Every year mom and dad would take us to Momtauk for a week with Pop and my grandma when she was alive. Dad and Pop would take us boys out to catch fish for dinner. That was fun but just spending time with them was something we really cherished."

"Aww that's a really nice memory to look back on. We would usually just spend time at the country club not exactly kid friendly but the pictures of Montauk make it seem really nice." Jamie pressed his lips against her head smiling as the wheels in his head started to turn.

Their bodies gravitated closer together holding the book on Eddie's lap in between, combing through it through. Jamie felt Eddie shudder halfway through his story of his first day in pre-k, stopping to turn his attention on her. "Hey, are you cold?" Before she could answer Jamie wrapped a blanket around them from the couch holding it closed while she cuddled against his warm body.

"We'll make our own memories with the kids when they're old enough. Take them places like theme parks and have picnics with them," Eddie smiled. "You know I never went to Disney Land because my parents refused to take me."

With a kiss on top of her head Jamie smiled too, "Well that should be top of the list then," Their heads dipped back, lips playfully meeting slow to start then picking up speed while they lay back on the floor. Jamie ran his hands slowly through Eddie's long hair holding her close as their hands dared to explore, ridding their bodies of the boundaries allowing them to become one.

Staying cuddled together under the warmth of the blanket, breaths panting as it returned to normal Jamie lay on his stomach, leaving kisses along Eddie's smiling while she watched with twinkling eyes.

"We should get some rest."

"Yeah, we should but I don't want to move just yet," Eddie twisted locks of Jamie's hair around her finger slowly as their eyes met. "When we move in I want to paint the kid's room it needed a good coat or two. Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl or should we be surprised?"

Jamie lifted his eyes until they met hers shinning with the deepest look of love and adoration. "As long as the baby is healthy I don't care but maybe we should so we know how to make the room and what clothes to buy."

"Yeah, I agree I don't care either but it would be nice to know how we should decorate the room so we can tell the doctor during my ultrasound next month." Eddie lay her head back continuing to watch him with the same look of being totally in love.

His eyes shone and leaned in stealing another kiss from her smiling. "I don't want to go to court tomorrow. Wish I could stay home with you."

Eddie cleared her throat, keeping her head against his chest. "Actually, I'm having lunch with my mother tomorrow near her place in Jersey and I'm going to tell her about our engagement. She just called while you were changing. "

"That's great Eddie but now I really wish I was off."

Smiling as she turned to lay on her side facing him Eddie rubbed a hand over his stomach slowly. "No, you don't believe me. My mother is not someone you want to make acquaintances with. I've seen what she's capable of."

Jamie's eyebrow raised playfully looking down at her, "Acquaintance with?" Offering a smirk Eddie quickly tickled his side making Jamie squirm away laughing. "But she's your mother and your fiancé should meet her."

"You will meet her at the wedding. Now as nice as this is you need rest so lets get into bed where we're more comfortable." Eddie's hand gently rubbed Jamie's side slowly, moving to catch his hand. Exchanging a smile, they walked into the bedroom together settling against the comfortable mattress with their hands interlocked.

They rubbed their fingers together slowly while Eddie settled her head against Jamie's chest, letting their bodies naturally come together. "I love you Jamie."

"Love you too," Jamie gave Eddie's forehead a soft peck gladly holding her against him. With his free hand Jamie moved it slowly over her hard stomach showing only the tiniest round shape. "Eddie, look your starting to show."

She dropped her head smiling at the small bump Jamie's hand continued caressing lightly, soothing both her and the baby into a heavy sleep. Jamie sat up cradling them feeling like he held the whole world right there in his arms.


	15. Ch 15

Waking slowly Jamie's eyes remained closed feeling Eddie's warm body snuggling against his in her favorite position, on her side with her head using his chest as a pillow and their hands connected resting over his stomach with Jamie's other arm around Eddie. He turned to the bedside table seeing the white numbers show 6:00.

Rolling his eyes Jamie moved his back to lay against Eddie's for a few more minutes with her. While she slept he watched her, how her head nuzzled him with her eyes closed. How her body moved slowly with each slow breath she took, her guard down in total trust with Jamie by her side. Pieces of blond hair tucked between her head and his chest, tickling his bare chest.

She looked so peaceful asleep that Jamie wanted to stay there and hold Eddie and their baby in his arms where they'd both be safe.

Letting out a short sigh Jamie kissed Eddie's head, slowly laying her down with his pillow and pulled the covers around her. Somewhere during the night Eddie's belly swelled prominently into a rounded bump. Smiling at the sight of their baby growing Jamie leaned down to give the bump a kiss too before getting ready for court with a quick shower, coming out in his dress blues.

While a pot of coffee perked Jamie started his typical breakfast smoothie of kale and protein. Footsteps made Jamie turn around, smiling to Eddie shuffling in an over sized robe. "Hey, you want some breakfast?"

Eddie's faced scrunched up seeing the green goop Jamie called breakfast. "That is not breakfast, actually I don't even know what to call it.

They met halfway, Jamie circling his arms around hers smiling. "Well if you take that robe off I'll make whatever breakfast you want," he teased, placing a single kiss on her lips as her arms circled around his neck. "How do you feel Eddie? "

They circled so Eddie's back leaned against the counter allowing for another kiss. Jamie moved his hand from her waist through the front opening of her robe to rest on her bump. "Baby is growing so fast huh?"

"Fast," Eddie laughed, pulling open the robe to reveal her rounded stomach held by Jamie. "Look at it Jamie he or she like exploded over night. Sorry, feeling sick and nervous especially now having to meet my mother. How do I tell her we're having a baby when we're not married yet. I know she isn't going to take it well."

Giving her a smile Jamie stepped in again, bodies pressing together with both arms around her under the robe. "Wish I didn't have court so I can come with you. I haven't even met your mom yet."

"Yeah, well you will at the wedding then you'll realize why I haven't introduced you." Eddie met his eyes while taking a small breath , "She scared away every boyfriend I ever brought home and introduced her too. "

His eyes twinkling Jamie kissed her, "I'm not any other boyfriend Eddie and I'm going anywhere, that's a promise. You are my soulmate Eddie and I would love your mother's approval but either way I am marrying you and raising a family with you. "

He locked eyes, kissing her again sealing the promise that he wouldn't leave. Mid kiss Jamie's cell vibrated, breaking up the moment forcing Jamie to groan the entire walk over to check it.

"Eddie, great news my court date got pushed to tomorrow so I can come with you to meet you."

Eddie's body flinched from nerves and another bout of sickness bringing Eddie to keel over the trash can sick. His eyes searched her worried, moving to Eddie's side gently caressing her back until she finished. "Get back in bed Eddie. I'll make you breakfast before we meet your mom."

"I'm not hungry but maybe I will lay down a little while. " She pushed off the counter watched by Jamie until disappearing back inside the dark bedroom. Shaking his head Jamie poured himself both coffee and the smoothie, drinking both while he made pancakes for Eddie.

Carrying the tray inside smiling Jamie sat on the bed next to Eddie completely covered in blankets. He reached out to her seeing her figure already shaking. When he pulled the covers back Eddie looked up tears streaming down her face soaking the sheets and pillow he uses to sleep. "Oh Eddie," Jamie shifted closer, scooping her into his arms.

"I'm just you don't know how my mother is Jamie," Eddie went right into his arms sniffling.

"No, I don't but when I proposed and put that ring on your finger I vowed to never take it off. I will always have your back Eddie until death, that's a promise I'm not leaving no matter what your mom says. I love you."

"Love you too. Guess I should go get ready then huh," Eddie sighed searching his eyes quietly. She pushed the covers back to stand, disappearing into the bathroom getting ready.

While she dressed having no choice but to put on a long black dress that only slightly hid her baby bump Jamie jumped in the shower choosing to wear a dark blue suit for the lunch.

They took Jamie's cherished Chevelle to Jersey Jamie driving allowing Eddie to sit quiet rubbing a hand over the top of her belly. Due to construction in front of the Outer Bridge then more on the Turnpike their trip took exactly two hours just enough time to rush in. Eddie led him in towards the back table her mom Lena occupied. "Mom."

Lena set her tea cup down, greeting Eddie with a hug and kiss. "Mom, this is Jamie," Eddie introduced going around to sit while the two exchanged greetings.

Jamie gently shook Lena's hand politely and sat to Eddie's right. Lena's eyes swept over her daughter, "I didn't realize you were bringing anyone Edit. Are you dating?"

Eddie took in a deep breath before answering the question allowing time to process what she was about to say. Reading her mind Jamie reached his hand out taking hers under the table supportively. "Actually mom we're engaged." Eddie raised her hand showing off the ring waiting with a held breath.

"Engaged? And this is the first time I'm meeting you," Lena looked at Jamie after carefully examining the ring.

Jamie's face remained calm at the statement, smiling politely at Lena wanting her approval for Eddie's sake. "Well, we didn't date date."

Lena's eyebrow raised forcing Eddie to jump in quickly, "What he means is Jamie and I knew each other for a longer time, five years as a matter of fact. We were partners on the job and now he's been promoted to sergeant. He graduated from Harvard Law."

"You went to Harvard Law and decided to become a cop? What a shame you didn't become a lawyer then you could actually give Edit the lifestyle she deserves."

Eddie let out a small groan only Jamie heard, but ignored smiling again, eyes big and round at Lena putting on his charm. "I was a lawyer but my entire family is in law enforcement so it was in the blood all along I suppose."

"Your entire family is in law enforcement? Reagan, is that any relation to the police commissioner?"

His eyes twinkled a little brighter, "Yes ma'am, he's my father. My grandpa was former commissioner, my brothers are both detectives. We live in Bay Ridge with food on the table, clothes on our back and love."

Laughing lightly Lena turned to Eddie, "Your engaged to the commissioner's son and your father is incarcerated."

Jamie offered a light squeeze to Eddie's hand both supportively and assuring the words were bouncing off him. "Yes, she is. Mrs. Janko I love Eddie very much, I'm in love with her and I will take very good care of her. "

Dinner turned into stealing looks between Lena and Eddie, saying a quick goodbye. Eddie had never been more grateful to pile inside Jamie's car. "Hey, what your mom said it doesn't bother me one bit Eddie. I love you, I'm in love with you and we're going to have a family together."

"She just doesn't know when to stop Jamie and it's insulting," Eddie rested her head against the chair rest turned to him, her blue eyes wet .

Letting out a quiet sigh Jamie pulled the car aside with his lights blinking and turned to pull Eddie in close, arms wrapping around her. He pecked the top of her head lightly while slowly

rocking her no words needed.

Tears staining both cheeks Eddie nuzzled against his shirt then looked up at Jamie. "I love you Eddie," Jamie cupped her chin and met her lips softly. "I'm not going anywhere and she'll see that." Under the single lamb post Jamie held Eddie tight.

That night while Eddie slept soundly against him the wheels in Jamie's head turned formulating a plan.


	16. Ch 16

When he woke up the next morning Eddie was already gone for her tour. He started breakfast, searching for Lena's apartment in between bites. He took a quick shower, formulating a plan of what he would tell Lena. The Chevelle eased smoothly into a quant neighborhood in Jersey.

The building was quiet as Jamie followed the room numbers up until reaching one on the end, giving it a gentle knock. He took in a breath while the locks clicked allowing Lena to open the door. Lena's hand rested against her door frame surprised to see her daughter's fiancé standing outside. "I didn't know you were coming, Edit never called me."

"That's because I never told her I was. May I come in?" Jamie stepped inside the space Lena provided, scanning the room. Its walls were painted a dark leach color in what looked like a sitting room that held only a couch and table. The room connected to an open space with a round table, covered in a white tablecloth.

When he turned around Lena stood only feet between him and the door, staring with her face scrunched up. "Edit is mad at me."

"Why wouldn't she be? Eddie came to give you good news and you ruined it for her," Jamie replied softly. His hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans watching Lena lass him to on the couch not bothering to offer him anything.

Her blue eyes raised at him accusingly, ones Jamie had seen in Eddie so many times over the years on and off the job when she was mad at him. "Good news would have been Edit is marrying someone worthy and able to give her a lifestyle she deserves. A cop isn't able to do that."

"I live a comfortable life and Eddie has everything she will. I will make sure my family always comes first, that's how I was raised. "

Lena leaned forward on the seat as Jamie took the place next to her, "Yeah, that all sounds on a Hallmark card but in reality that won't pay the bills. I want what's best for my daughter and I know what's best for her."

"I'm what's best for Eddie."

Sighing, Lena shook her head, lips pressed together firmly.

"Because you love her? Try going to the bank with that. You won't be able to provide for Edit and I won't sit back and let my daughter end up like."

"Like you? Well then you need to see things in a different way because I'm not going anywhere. It would mean the world to Eddie knowing that we have your approval but if even if you don't I'm not running away. I love Eddie."

Lena gave a genuine smile, crossing one leg over the other to settle back. "Okay, now you have my attention Jamie. "

Jamie pursed his lips, "Thank you. My grandmother came from Ireland as the oldest of 12 kids without having enough food on the table. She moved to the states to work and when she met my grandpa vowed that her family would have more then enough to eat. Every Sunday we go to church then have dinner together because it was my grandma's way to prove that. It was also a way for all of us to catch up with each other."

He paused, letting Lena take in

before he continued. "That is what I want for my family, Eddie and my family to have a good life together and I will work to make sure Eddie is treated like she deserves to be."

"I plan on marrying Eddie, raising our family and growing old together. I'm not going anywhere so you can stop trying to scare me off like Eddie's other boyfriends " Jamie stood, offering a quick look on his way out.

When he went home an hour later Jamie felt happily satisfied he had gotten through to Lena while cooking dinner before Eddie came home from tour. When she did the kitchen table was decorated with fresh flowers stuck in between dancing candles, their plates full with chicken francese, asparagus, corn and buttered rolls neatly placed.

"Hey, welcome home. How was tour," Jamie greeted, meeting her across the kitchen with his arms open. He smiled, rocking Eddie in his arms while stealing kisses.

Laughing, Eddie moved her arms around his neck accepting each kiss with one of her own, each slow. "It was work, busy like you wouldn't believe. What's all this, it smells really good," Eddie's eyes twinkled brighter searching Jamie's.

"Chicken francese, corn, buttered roll and asparagus. I know how much you love chicken francese," Jamie pulled the chair out smiling as she sat.

Her eyes followed him as he sat across the table, reaching a hand out meeting hers halfway smiling. His eyes sparkled meeting hers then pulled their lips apart so they could eat.

After dinner Jamie took Eddie to her favorite ice cream shop two blocks from the apartment for sundaes to go. They found a bench in the local park to sit under a single lamp while they ate the ice cream. When he finished Jamie put the cup aside, leaving his arm available to wrap around Eddie and cupped her hand.

"You okay," Eddie asked, resting her head against his chest as she finished the rest of her sundae.

Jamie reached his free hand over, taking the cup to set aside and rewrapped his arms around her tighter. "I'm great," he whispered softly into her ear, using a finger to trace over the ring. It fit her finger perfectly he smiled. The ring, belonged to his mother but it was destined to be on Eddie's finger.

"You're acting really weird Jamie what's going on," Eddie tilted her head to look up, studying him carefully.

Eddie had a early tour the next day leaving Jamie alone to catch up on cleaning around the apartment. He started a load of laundry, starting to tidy their bedroom. Thanks to his neat personality cleaning up took only a short time, letting Jamie go food shopping. Stopping only for lunch he made a smoothie and spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing.

Jamie turned the television on to an afternoon game just settling back when a soft knock tapped the door. Setting the remote down he stood up answering the door, rounding his eyes at Lena standing at the door. "Lena, come in."

"Thank you Jamie, I wanted to come by after our conversation. You are the only boyfriend of Edit's that actually came back and is willing to stay after meeting me," Lena smiled. "It made me realize that you are the best the best thing for my Edit and I am glad she is marrying someone who is taking care of her."

Jamie waved a hand inviting Lena to sit with him on the couch smiling, "I will take care of Eddie because she is everything to me. She should be home soon, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Lena's eyebrow raised having another idea. When Eddie returned at six she was welcomed by laughter coming from inside. Putting the key in she opened the apartment door and raised an eyebrow approaching the couch. "Hey Eddie, mom and I made dinner," Jamie chuckled, looking up from a photo album on Lena's lap.

"My mom doesn't cook and what are you even doing here?"

Looking up from a picture of Eddie ag five, dressed up in high heels that were several sizes to big Lena smiled, "Well Edit, Jamie came by yesterday for a little chat and it made me realize that he wasn't leaving. His commitment to stay with you brought me here to let you know that I'm happy for you and Edit you are in good hands."

Eddie walked around the table into Jamie's arm, smiling up at him as he pulled her tighter. ""I did want to ask if I didn't approve were you going to hold back the fact that your pregnant," Lena eyed Eddie sideways. "You didn't think I'd notice Edit? You're glowing, I can see your bump and you didn't have wine at dinner."

"Actually mom no I wasn't and I didn't think you would. I know Jamie and I aren't married yet but we thought it would be best to start our family," Eddie looked to Jamie her eyes sparkling. "Jamie and I bought a house we're still getting it together but when it's done we'll invite you over."

A small sigh escaped from between Lena's lips as she leaned closer, "I normally would say that you should marry first but Jamie has proven himself to me. Let me know when the house is done I would love to see it and if you need anything just call me. I'm so happy for you."


	17. Ch 17

Jamie was scheduled to work back to back doubles leaving Eddie alone to pack up so they can move on Saturday and Sunday. Little by little they finished the living room, bedroom and most of the kitchen ware, leaving only the rest of their clothes and their bathroom belongings. With the pictures down the apartment walls looked bare but it was only temporary. Eddie smiled, excited that they were moving into a home together.

Eddie moved about the house in between short breaks to rest or get sick. She put her put feet up on the couch holding the baby bump with both hands. Just as she settled Eddie's heart leapt into her chest, eyes tearing to the phone in front of her. She picked it up, sending Jamie a quick text. Hey lambchop how's tour.

The phone pressed so tightly against her palm it made a print that Eddie didn't even feel. She nearly jumped when the phone vibrated with a message, nearly dropping it to check it. Eddie sighed, seeing her new partner Maya's name on the message instead of Jamie. Hey, know you're off but we have an officer down at St Benjamin's.

Ignoring the spinning room from jumping up so quickly Eddie typed back, What happened and who is it?

She snatched her car keys off the counter and was already halfway downstairs when Maya text back. Our guys cornered a perp inside a deli with hostages and when he started shooting Reagan sent the cops in, Ramos got hit.

A pause followed before Eddie received another text as she started her car. It was a good call by Reagan but the guys at the hospital say he's stunned.

On my way, Eddie typed then quickly peeled onto the road towards Manhattan praying traffic was light. As she parked half an hour later Eddie breathed in relief even knowing Jamie was safe she worried how much of an impact having an officer shot because of his order would impact him. The elevator doors couldn't open fast enough, nearly bumping into the door.

The waiting room already filled with officers mostly from the 2-9 with several from other precincts who made friends with Ramos. Looking around she spotted Jamie right in front with his eyes locked on the double door waiting for news. "Jamie," Eddie whispered softly as she approached.

His face held tightly pinched, greeting her with a forced smile, "Hey."

"How are you doing," Eddie searched his face immediately recognizing signs of stress, regret and guilt in his blue eyes.

Jamie let out a long breath while his gaze tore off the door to look at Eddie with a pained look. "I'm not the one who got shot today." His blue eyes glazed over turning back to check the door quietly breathing out slowly.

"Jamie," Eddie placed a hand on his forearm gently. "It was a good call, everyone in the precinct including Ramos' partner says you made the right call. "

"Tell that to Ramos," Jamie turned his attention back to the doors quietly ignoring Eddie's concerned studying glance. She stayed by his side while they waited, stealing glances at him until the doctor came out with news Ramos would be okay. Even after receiving the good news Jamie's expression remained stoic for the rest of his shift.

After his shift ended Eddie met him in the city for a walk through the park as the sun set behind trees. His gaze remained ahead quietly holding Eddie's hand saying nothing as they continued along the path. Just before the end Jamie led Eddie to sit on one of the empty benches staring stone faced as Eddie leaned against his arm.

"Jamie, talk to me lamb chop."

"Just distracted Eddie, I'm fine," Jamie wrapped his arm around holding Eddie against him.

Sighing quietly Eddie nuzzled into him also falling quiet hoping the shock would wear off in a few days.

Jamie remained distracted over the next few days through two tours, leading into Sunday dinner after church. Eddie went to help Danny and Frank get dinner out. She took her seat between Erin and Jamie at the table, giving him a smile. Once everyone sat Henry said the prayer allowing them to start passing the food.

"So, can we talk about my wedding," Eddie spoke up while stabbing a small piece of roast beef causing the juices to leak out. She ate the piece and scanned the faces of her new family smiling.

"You're wedding? Marrying yourself Eddie," Jamie whispered beside her nearly under his breath. He smiled catching Eddie's eye, wordlessly taking a bite of his own meat.

Smiling too Eddie grinned, "Haha. No, I was just wondering if there were any traditions that you guys have that I should know about as far as a wedding." Eddie took a small scoop of corn to eat and looked around waiting for an answer.

"Getting married in a church. We all got married in different churches but they other than mine they were all Roman Catholic weddings. Jack wasn't so we brought in a priest," Erin explained. "It's up to you guys which one."

Henry lifted his wine glass, studying the young couple with a gentle smile. "What about St. Angelus, I got married there and we go to church there every Sunday. That's a family tradition right going to church then having dinner together."

Jamie and Eddie exchanged a wordless stare silently nodding their heads in agreement they would look at St Angelus. "Do you have a date in mind or an idea of when you want to get married," Nikki looked between her uncle and aunt.

"Jamie and I agreed to wait until after we had the baby to get married which will give us time to save up money to pay for it. " Eddie gave Jamie a side glance formulating an idea that she would discuss with his later in private. She smiled taking a bite of salad saying nothing more.

After dinner Henry prepared coffee and desert while Erin washed dishes that Nikki and Sean brought in. Left alone Jamie disappeared into the study to think without bothering to turn on any lamp. He leaned against the pillows that helped decorated the room, letting out a long breath. He studied the ceiling, mind replay the call that got Ramos shot. Closing his eyes Jamie saw himself giving the order only it was Joe going in.

"Jamie," Eddie quietly watched him from the doorway for a full minute before sitting on the couch too. "I know you're still thinking about Ramos and I know it's bothering you but he's fine. I spoke to him and he said that you made the right call too, you had to send them in. Any cop who signs on knows the risks."

Jamie tore his eyes off the ceiling to meet Eddie's full of sadness. "That's all well and good Eddie but perps are usually the reason we get shot at, not because a boss orders you into a dangerous situation. Because of my call Ramos and the others could have been killed."

"No, Jamie listen to Eddie you made the right call," Henry walked in and sat down across from them. "Without bosses we wouldn't have a department. Say you didn't go in and the perp shot the hostages that's a part of being the boss but in the end it's about how many lives you did save and I see a very bright future for you Jamie."

He pushed himself up out of the chair smiling at Eddie cupping Jamie's hand. "She's got a good head on her shoulders. After forty five years married to Betty I learned to listen to your wife." He offered Eddie a smile on his way out, giving them time alone.

Jamie smiled when Eddie lay against him, finding her hand to cup. "I love you Eddie. You're right I'm just feeling guilty about having one of our own shot on my watch you know? I know how it feels to loose a family member and if we had lost Ramos."

"But you didn't loose Ramos Jamie. Your grandfather is right, after all the lives you saved while on patrol that's what counts. I understands it brings up memories of Joe," Eddie gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's go home Jamie it's been a long week."

Their hands remained together both standing together to say goodbye before Jamie drove the short distance back to their apartment. After both changing Jamie made popcorn to eat while they watched the movie.

They met on the couch Jamie holding Eddie while taking a small handful from the bowl that balanced between them.

"On I made an appointment with the doctor for two weeks to have a sonogram. It's on a Wednesday that I'm off," Eddie tucked her head against his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll take the day off to come with you . Just let me know the actual day so I can in for a personal," Jamie agreed quietly. With Eddie's head laying against his they turned to watch the movie excited about the things to come.


	18. Ch 18

The day of their first ultrasound Eddie woke to the pitter patter of rain against their bedroom window. She snuggled into Jamie 's arms with her head on his bare chest causing him to stir too. His blue eyes fell on her smiling, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Hmm pretty good, I'm really hungry. What do you want for breakfast?"

Chuckling Jamie kissed the top of her head, "How about I make breakfast in bed and you can relax until the doctor appointment." He left Eddie with a kiss, rubbing a hand over her belly. Now in her fourth month Eddie's stomach grew rounder, creating stretch marks. While she waited Eddie lay back under the covers and placed both hands over her baby bump smiling.

The smell of eggs and pancakes wavered in the air from the kitchen as Jamie cooked breakfast, making Eddie's stomach grumble more. Her eyes closed to rest taking deep breaths inhaling the aroma of frying eggs.

Jamie returned with two plates for them of chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs , adding toast for Eddie. "Thanks Jamie, it smells amazing," Eddie took the plate as she sat up smiling. He settled beside her to start eating slowly.

Once they both finished they discarded the plates on the bedside table and met again to snuggle. "How are you feeling today Eddie," Jamie slipped a hand under her shirt to rub the soft skin of her stomach smiling.

"I'm fine Jamie I would tell you if I wasn't," Eddie lay back soothed by his gentle touch. "We're getting there fourth month."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed holding her a little longer until they had to get ready for the doctor. Jamie signed them in letting Eddie sit to rest then joined her, taking her hand.

When they were called a half hour later Jamie rested a hand on Eddie's back, following the nurse to an empty room. The nurse took vitals from Eddie , writing down the results for the doctor to look over when she came in. Jamie stood beside the bed holding Eddie's hand smiling.

"Ah Eddie, Jamie good to see you both," Doctor Caroline Happ greeted with an extended hand shaking both anxious soon to be parents before coming closer to examine Eddie. "We also have the ultrasound are we finding out what sex the baby is or do you want to be surprised?"

"We want to know," Eddie answered without an afterthought, smiling at Jamie. He smiled back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Caroline made a thorough examination then retrieved the jelly with gloved hands for the ultrasound. Smiling, she rubbed a bit over Eddie's stomach chuckling at Eddie wincing from the cold. "I know, maybe one day they'll make warm jelly. Okay mom and dad here we go."

Their eyes swept over the screen as it came alive with a black and white image showing inside Eddie's stomach.

Caroline stopped as the small figure of their baby appeared on the screen smiling. "There's your baby. Everything looks good, right position. Looks like you'll be having a baby girl."

Jamie's eyes glazed over the picture hearing they were having a girl. "We're having a girl Eddie, that's our daughter." He tore his eyes away blinking hot tears to look at Eddie, seeing she also had tears but smiled.

"I'll print this picture out for you to take home. Everything looks good so I will see you at the next appointment. " Caroline retrieved the ultrasound from the printer to give Jamie smiling.

Carefully tucking the picture away in his jacket pocket to show the family when they came over to help move them into the house Jamie took Eddie's hand, the smile never leaving either of their faces.

When they arrived at the apartment Frank and Henry greeted them out in the hallway. "Hey, how are you feeling Eddie? How did the doctor go?"

Jamie let them in the apartment having to walk around boxes that needed to be brought over. "Everything went great and I feel good just really hungry. Can I make you anything," Eddie offered. Both Frank and Henry politely declined the offer, joining Jamie in the living room while they waited for Danny to arrive.

By the time Eddie finished her sandwich Danny arrived breathless. "Sorry kid, Baez called me on a lead for our case and it went longer then I expected."

"Before we start we wanted to share something with you. I'll bring it on Sunday for Erin but the doctor printed out our first ultrasound," Jamie took the paper from his jacket pocket, unfolding it and giving it to his father first. "Meet our daughter Scarlett," Jamie's eyes teased over Eddie warning her not to say a word.

Frank studied the picture through teary eyes smiling, "You're having a daughter congratulations Jamie, that's fantastic son."

Wordlessly blinking away tears from his own eyes Danny clasped his hand on Jamie's shoulder as a quiet congratulations. "We wanted to show you guys but I know you all have work so I don't want to keep you."

Eddie put the picture in her pocket book until they unpacked everything wanting to start an album once they settled. Danny and Jamie did most of the heavy work, carrying boxes down to the car while Frank ran it over with one of them. Henry and Eddie searched the apartment for anything they may have forgotten to pack.

She found a box nearly hidden under the bed that was closed up with packing tape and labeled bathroom in her handwriting. She bent down to lift the box and bring it inside fumbling to get a good grip.

"I got it Eddie," Jamie assured, rushing to take the box from her.

"My dad wants us to start unpacking the house while they finish bringing everything over."

He shifted the box into one arm so they could hold hands while going to the car. Eddie watched other houses pass all quiet as Jamie drove up to 72nd street only blocks from his childhood home. Pulling up in front he came around to meet Eddie, looking up smiling. With the key the realtor gave Jamie let them in, carrying boxes they packed.

With the last box carried in Jamie found Eddie gazing inside their house from the hallway. Moving an arm around her waist Jamie leaned closer whispering, "Welcome home Eddie."

She smiled, laying her head against his arm cozily taking in the house they would make a home. Here they would grow old together, raise a family and create memories. "Hmm that sounds really nice, home."

They took their time unpacking already exhausted from lugging boxes but with a satisfying feeling that they were now officially settled in a house. Rather then cook Jamie ordered chinese food to avoid having to find dishes and utensils. The cable would be turned on in a day so they sat out on the back porch couch.

They snuggled together under a blanket while quietly watching the stars. "Imagine we get to do this every night now. Once the kids are old enough we can watch them run around and play in the yard at night," Jamie smiled at the picture of their daughter, a miniature Eddie and possibly their son playing games together while he held Eddie on the porch.

"Hmm that sounds really nice," Eddie slowly tilted her head back so their lips met to share the first kiss in their new house. Constricted by the blanket their hands pushed against fabric to slip under each other's shirts. Not a word was needed for Jamie and Eddie to know what the other wanted.

Eddie lay back grateful for the tall fences that separated them from their neighbor's view. She took a breath, feeling Jamie's strong muscles while he cupped both hands under her growing belly. In only a matter of minutes their breaths turned heavy , connecting for the first time in their home taking their time.

They snuggled close Jamie carefully laying on his side next to Eddie smiling down at her. They caught eyes exchanging a loving exchange while pressed together enjoying their first night in their home under the stars.


	19. Ch 19

"Sergeant Reagan, you have a visitor waiting outside." Sighing grateful for a break from reading reports Jamie stood to stretch and nodded at Officer Grand.

"Send her in, thanks Rob."

Rob returned the nod to his boss, stepping out allowing the young woman now in her mid twenties with flowing brownish red hair step inside. Her green eyes twinkled spotting Jamie, "Wow, I know it's been years but you look even better then last time I saw you."

"It's been awhile yeah how did you know where to find me," Jamie pulled a chair closer to his desk for her to sit and chat.

Amanda gave a grateful smile sitting down while continuing to study him with her emerald green eyes. "I went by the 12th first and the desk sergeant told me you were transferred here so here I am. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks, so what brings you by anyway?"

Amanda moved one leg over the other, leaning forward in her chair. Her hands folded on top of her right leg inching the chair closer. "I have a favor to ask you actually, a personal favor."

Eddie breathed out a sigh having returned with a perp she and Maya caught dancing in the middle of Crescent avenue.

She took the long route back purposely passing Jamie's office, stopping outside. Jamie didn't see her outside the door, he was too distracted. His eyes locked on the woman as she spoke softly, leg swinging close to his.

Eddie felt the hair on her neck stand on end, she felt her claws sharper and pounded on the door. "Officer Janko, come in," Jamie got to his feet catching the look on Eddie's face. The woman made no attempt to stand until Jamie cleared his throat. "I'll see what I can do."

Jamie nodded and Eddie sat down. "What was that?"

Her arms crossed tight against her chest, "Sorry, did I interrupt your meeting sergeant? Jamie, that woman was flirting with you. Who is she? "

"She was not flirting with me," he countered also sitting in his desk chair with some distance between them in case other officers came by.

Eddie's eyebrow tilted at him accusingly, "Jamie, she was flirting with you! I saw with my own eyes! Know what forget it, I'll see you later." Water filling her eyes Eddie made a slow attempt to stand, rubbing her growing belly.

"You okay?" Jamie asked letting his husband concern show also standing with an arm reached out to help her up.

"I'm fine Jamie just four months pregnant that's all. You do realize it's going to come out, especially when I can't hide my stomach anymore. It might be time to tell the captain if your not to busy," Eddie huffed then sighed. "Sorry hormones."

"Is that what you want?" he asked. "if it is and it will take that look out of your eyes I'll do it."

She stopped for a minute just inside the doorway. "Is that what you want Jamie? To let everyone know we're together, I can handle it can you?" Eddie started out the door to find Maya.

"Yes, "Jamie replied. "I want to claim my fiancé and my baby."

She stopped, holding onto the doorframe nodding. "Let's go tell the captain then I have to find Maya I'm starving." Chuckling Jamie joined Eddie walking with her to the captain's office, knocking on her door.

"Yeah, come in," Captain Heather Fiora sighed at yet another distraction interrupting her work that needed to get done before end of tour. When she saw their new sergeant and officer Heather stood to greet them. "Reagan, officer Janko what can I do for you?"

"We uh...need to talk to you, there is something we think you need to know..." Jamie took the lead on the confession.

Heather waved a hand at the chairs offering the two to sit and folded her hands on her desk. "Is everything going okay? You came from the same precinct that right?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "In fact, everything is perfect the baby is healthy and..."

She unintentionally shifted towards Jamie, letting her hands dangle at the sides. "We wanted to tell you captain that the baby is ours. Before being transferred I proposed to Eddie, after checking the books and finding no rules against it."

She smiled, "I knew it. I certainly knew it anyone can see it."

"Wait, you knew this whole time captain and didn't pull us aside or say anything," Jamie looked to Eddie. "You didn't even ask us questions about our relationship even when we were first transferred into the precinct."

"Nope," she replied. "You were professional. And you are likely more focused together than apart."

Smiling, Jamie and Eddie's eyes caught each other's. "So, we're good captain? We will remain professional but with Eddie getting further along in her pregnancy.. "

"You can't ride together," she affirmed. That's not allowed here especially with her pregnant."

Jamie looked at Eddie agreeing with a small head nod "Officer Janko is partnered with Maya Diangela, captain, so I wouldn't be riding with her. In case something happens on the street we wanted to let you know."

"Of course, speaking of Officer Janko, you are almost 20 weeks?" Heather turned her attention to the quiet officer.

Eddie nodded her head in affirmation. "Yes captain next week It'll be 20 weeks."

"Then it's time to get off the street and on the desk," the Captain affirmed. She pulled the chair closer to her desk sighing at Eddie's change of face. "It's for your safety and the safety of your baby but also is department rule."

"Captain, "Eddie protested. "I can still do the job and keep both of us safe. I don't want to be taken off the street please." She glanced in Jamie's direction thin eyed accusingly then back to their captain huffing out.

"It's a new policy," the Captain replied. "All officers in the 20th week or greater..."

Defeated Eddie snapped both hands at her side sighing. "Understood ma'am. " She pigeon eyed Jamie walking past him searching for Maya.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders at the captain sighing quietly. "Thank you boss. She'll get over it, Eddie just loves being a cop. It helps me too, having to worry less about Eddie being out there on the street but when did this new policy start?"

"Oh, about six weeks ago, I'd say, direct from the Commissioner. " The thought only crossed through Jamie's mind once, bringing a smile to his face.

"Thanks captain," he repeated, heading back to his desk shaking his head amused.

For the rest of tour Jamie and Eddie didn't cross paths busy with their work to have time to talk. Right at end of tour they did receive a text from Henry asking for their help at the house.


	20. Ch 20

Eddie looked at Jamie when he came out of the men's locker room right after tour ended , " Well?"

"Well what? " He held the door open letting Eddie walk out first, only a step behind her walking through hallways busy with cops still on tour. The officers on last shift looked up from their conversation as the two past them mumbling under their breaths.

"Do you want to go to the house or no?" Eddie was still put out with him about Amanda.

Sighing Jamie caught her arm just after they exited into the parking lot. "Eddie, I'm going to stop by the house and see what pop needs. It didn't sound like it would take long so you can come if you want but don't feel obligated to. "

"I do want to, " she replied. "Why are you being so nasty?"

"I'm not," Jamie sighed, dropping his voice. "I'm not trying to be nasty Eddie. You came into my office jumping to conclusions about Amanda. I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you Eddie and only want you. I thought you knew that.."

She pulled her arm back lightly, looking up at him. Well she was flirting and you were allowing...," Eddie replied. "And that hurt me."

"I'm sorry Eddie, I really am. That was not my intention at all and I didn't realize that's what she was doing or I would have stopped it. " Jamie took a step closer and rested his hands on her waist. "I love you Eddie."

"I love you too, that's why it bothered me so much..." Eddie replied. "I'm hungry and tired, let's go see Pop then we can decide what to do for dinner." Knowing better then to tease her Jamie quietly put his arm around her shoulder, walking to the car relieved that the conversation was over at least for now.

The unlocked front door welcomed them, wide open sitting quietly. "Pop," Jamie called holding Eddie's hand as they entered. His body tensed at the quiet house answering his call. The only noise coming from somewhere inside, a wall settling. "Pop?" Jamie called again. "Pop, you okay?" His hand dropped from Eddie's, breathing harder. "Stay here I'm going to check upstairs." Taking two steps at a time Jamie searched the second floor coming up empty. He came down to Eddie shaking her head.

Eddie smiled, she heard the same scraping noises coming fro the garage. "I think he's in there..."

His hand brushed over hers passing by on his way to the garage. Jamie stopped short finding Henry sorting through boxes. "Pop, we were looking for you."

"I was here," Henry replied. "How you feeling Eddie?" Eddie only needed to meet his eyes with a look that said it all. "I just need these boxes taken into the hall and those in the attic. Come, Eddie, you have not lived until you tried my carrot cake." Henry slipped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the kitchen.

While Jamie carried boxes in for his grandpa, Eddie sliced into a large piece of carrot cake sighing quietly. "What's the matter honey?" Henry asked. "You feeling tired? Sore?"

"No, nothing like that. Well, a little tired and hungrier then I usually am but the hormones have been really crazy too." Eddie sighed, "I snapped at Jamie for a woman who was one of his CI's flirting with him in his office earlier and I know he wouldn't cheat but it just.. I couldn't help feel hurt you know."

"Oh?" Henry raised an eyebrow. "Was he flirting back?"

Sitting back in her chair Eddie shook her head. "No, but he wasn't saying anything about it either. Just seeing her that close to him, laughing with him with her leg close to his. I just got angry and jealous at him."

"Got al those old feelings dredged up to the surface, hmmm?" Eddie's eyes met those older ones of Henry's, nodding with a slow smile.

A softer smile broke on Henry's face, reaching a wrinkled hand over Eddie's gently. "That's okay, sweet girl," he replied. "That's just love talking." Eddie sighed more relieved to have let it out, turning back to the carrot cake that she was able to enjoy. Henry quietly excused himself for a word with his grandson.

Jamie secured the last box against the wall. He was tired, Eddie wasn't sleeping well and neither was he. He looked up hearing footsteps shuffling, a minute later Henry came around smiling. "Thanks for coming over to help me Jamie. I have carrot cake in the kitchen but first how is everything going?"

"It's going," Jamie replied. 'Eddie's having trouble sleeping, too much stress..."

Henry gave a nod, "Yeah carrying a baby isn't easy on top of a stressful job but that's why we do whatever we can to make our women happy right? That's our responsibility as men to take care of them, make them feel secure."

"Well, I'm not sure I did that today," Jamie replied. "And an old CI came to see me, she's pretty and she's flirty just not as pretty as Eddie. Anyway Eddie already told you her side of this I'm sure. It bothered her so bad and she's not normally the jealous type but when she feels hurt boy do you feel it."

"Yes she did but I know your father and I raised you to be a gentleman. From what I've seen you only have eyes for Eddie," Henry spoke slowly. "But you have to realize right now her hormones are running the show."

"I know that," Jamie replied. "I said I was sorry, I told her I loved her."

The elder Reagan chuckled under his breath, looking at Jamie. "It's one thing to say it Jamie but it's another to show her and that's what Eddie needs for the next couple of months at least. She's depending on you to give her that."

"I got it Pop," Jamie replied. "I totally get it." Henry patted his back, walking Jamie back to the kitchen. The plate Eddie ate from sat on the table, the back door open and Eddie gone.

Giving his grandpa a look Jamie went to the door, looking out. Eddie stood in front of Mary's garden that Henry maintained since she passed. "You have a good woman in her Jamie, go be with your fiancé," Henry whispered softly.

Jamie nodded and stepped out to be near his Eddie. He closed his arms around her and inhaled, "You small so good."

"I just came off tour Jamie, I probably smell of perp and sweat among other things," Eddie replied, studying the flowers. "It's so nice the garden, very peaceful."

"You smell like you, and I love that," Jamie replied. "It is, my mom loved it. She would come out here and take her time with the garden. Sometimes I would help her just so we could have our special time together. Now Pop takes care of all the flowers in front and back just like mom would have if she were here."

Eddie smiled, "She did a great job. " She inhaled, slowly turning into his arms, "Jamie about before seeing you with that woman just hit a nerve. I got jealous, with the hormones... I know you wouldn't flirt back but.."

"I know," he soothed. "i know but I should have shut it down, I just don't notice it, I don't pay it any attention.

Her body naturally tucked into his arms, fitting perfectly. "Yeah well sometimes we don't see what's in front of us. Five more months of this craziness huh? Hope our second kid is easier." Her head tilted back, looking up at him.

"It's okay," Jamie replied. "It's not just the hormones, part of it is just us."They gravitated together, Jamie's arms holding her securely.

"I love you Jamie," Eddie rested her head against his chest.

"i love you too, so much it hurts," Jamie replied. "What if we go home, I rub your back and your feet a little bit and we order some Thai food from your favorite place. We can have a nice relaxing night in may be see if there's a good movie playing on demand, whatever you want to see. How does that sound Eddie," he asked.

Eddie cracked a smile, "That sounds really good, I'm starving."


	21. Chapter 21

The apartment sat in dead silence except for the occasional ticking of their bedroom clock. Eddie had her head rested on his chest, snuggling in his arms listening to his heartbeat. Her eyes sprang open, stomach twisting forcing Eddie into the bathroom just in time. Feeling her moving around woke Jamie too, turning to look over his shoulder at the bathroom light. "Eddie?" He threw the covers back and met her in the bathroom just as she got sick in the bowl. He knelt down staying by her side the entire time.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Eddie forced a smile once she finished, washing her mouth out to get rid of the nasty taste.

"Don't Eddie. Anytime you need no matter what time it is I'm here. Come on, let's get you back into bed to rest. If you feel sick tomorrow take the day Eddie especially since captain know." Jamie sat up until Eddie settled to wrap his arms around her again with a trash can by the side of her bed.

They fell asleep and managed several hours but Eddie called the captain asking for a day anyway. "I'm just tired Jamie so I'm sleeping all day. Text me later okay," Eddie leaned up kissing him goodbye.

Eddie heard keys jingling the apartment key lock distracting her away from her book to check the time. Giving a frown seeing it was only two thirty and Jamie wasn't due to come home until five thirty she instinctively reached for the off duty piece hanging on her waist. Getting to her feet quickly Eddie's eyes trained on the train waiting until it opened, gasping.

The keys dangled in Jamie's hand as he stepped inside allowing a full view. Blood gushed from his swollen lip in a trail soaking the black shirt Jamie wore. The bridge of his nose raw, also swelling with a fracture adding to the bruises surrounding his left eye, swollen shut from injury. Each step was taken slow and deliberately with a wince of protest from his bruised ribs.

"Oh my god Jamie, what the hell happened," Eddie reached him in five short steps despite her short legs. Wrapping an arm around supportively holding his waist she helped Jamie to the couch, getting an ice pack and wet towels to clean his face.

He flinched at the sudden coldness against his throbbing eye but remained still allowing Eddie to take care of the injuries. "Hazards of the occupation," he grinned through the pain that shot through his body when taking a breath or talking.

With her right hand Eddie smacked Jamie's arm, "It's not funny Jamie you look like hell. What happened today? " She took the ice off for a small break before gently applying it again to the bridge of his nose, shaking her head. Eddie blinked back water from her eyes to focus on helping him.

"I was on a call domestic dispute a couple physically fighting and when I got there a crowd formed so I called for backup then stepped in. The boyfriend and his friends turned on me," Jamie took a breath wincing in regret. "I'm fine Eddie, medic says it'll heal and the department gave me days to heal so I'll be home more."

Her right hand pushed the ice back over his eye, raising a singe eyebrow reading Jamie. "What are you not telling me?"

Jamie sighed, "There were officers on scene as the boyfriend and his boys beat me up. I heard yelling for the crowd to part but was to busy fighting back to see their faces. This guy was huge he did the most damage."

"And the officers," Eddie studied him sighing. "Let me guess were part of the 2-9 and they did nothing to help? Jamie, tell me who they are I want to talk to them. " His good blue eye swept her over wordlessly pleading she didn't start drama. "Jamie, look at you! Those guys could have put you in the hospital or worse!"

She threw the ice on his lap, sitting back fighting to control the anger while wiping hot tears from her eyes. "Hey, Eddie I'm going to handle this I promise okay, don't be upset babe. I understand what could have happened I do." Despite the pain Jamie pulled Eddie against his body and gave her a soft kiss to hs her lips then moved down her neck.

Neither saying a word they lay back Jamie holding both hands against Eddie's back while their lips met again. "Jamie, " Eddie mumbled, moving her hands under his shirt, lifting it and carefully discarding the cloth aside with a tisk noise at the black and blue color along the outside of his rib area.

"I know you worry Eddie but I know which guys it was and I'll take care of it," Jamie offered a soft kiss. Quietly Eddie lay her head on his bare chest nuzzling Jamie's neck, feeling the tear rolling down her face.

"I almost lost you once Jamie I don't want to even think about going through that again," Eddie nestled against his body with a shiver remembering horrified as Sorrento shot into their patrol car Jamie occupied at close range while she went in for coffee. At that moment everything went on autopilot while firing at Sorrento screaming his name praying Jamie wasn't hit.

Before leaving for work the next morning Eddie cuddled against Jamie's warm body longer then she time allowed, forcing her to rush a shower making roll call quickly. Eddie shoved her cap on careful of the picture someone took of them holding hands at a Sunday dinner. "Hey, everything okay," Maya studied the smaller woman while walking to the exit leading out into the parking lot on their last tour together.

Eddie nodded ready to make up some excuse, stopping at a conversation echoing from the far end. Saying nothing to her partner and giving no warning Eddie started over able to pick up on what was being said. ""Yeah, not so tough now is he? You should have seen it man Sergeant Reagan went down swinging like a little girl."

Feeling her blood boil at the small group of three male cops all large Eddie quickened her pace unnoticed as the joking continued. "Good, now maybe he'll take a hint and ask daddy for a transfer out of the 2-9."

Forgetting her promise to Jamie that she would let him handle it or to help change the house dynic Eddie stormed through the group, quickly ending their conversation. "You are pathetic excuses for police officers not assisting because of a rank. Sergeant Reagan could have been put in the hospital because you didn't lift a finger to help."

"Oh well sunshine maybe Sergeant Reagan will go back to the 12th and stay there. We don't need the commissioner's minion coming in telling us how to do our job. He only got promoted because who his daddy is. "

Eddie's eyebrow raised with the shaking of her pointer finger, "For your information Reagan is only doing his job and if you give him a chance he'll have your back."

The officers all laughed together, "He's a drone thinking he's going to change the 2-9. There's nothing wrong with it, this is our house and if this doesn't teach him a lesson then maybe the next time will," Officer Paul snickered lightly.

"What did you say! When the department finds out about this you're all going to be transferred out if you keep your jobs at all. You don't screw with a fellow cop," Eddie moved closer swinging her finger ready to ball both hands into fists and fight all three if Maya didn't step in, pulling her new partner back quickly.

She gave the cops a thin eyed glare while pulling Eddie away nearly shoving her into the car. "What is with you trying to fight three guys, let alone other cops?"

Eddie shook her head continuing to fume at their attitudes that got another cop hurt, her Jamie. "You defend him an awful lot, what's the deal with you two? Are you like sleeping with him or something?"

"No, he wasn't just my patrol partner at the 12th, Jamie was my training officer after I graduated from the academy. We spent five years together and got to really know him. Just because he's the commissioner's son it doesn't affect him on the job, he never used it as leverage. That's why he was on patrol for so long," Eddie said, leaving out parts to the story Maya didn't have to know about.

Sitting sideways with the keys inside the ignition Maya looked her partner over evenly. "2-9 Charlie, on the air."

Sighing Maya turned the car on as Eddie confirmed their first call a drunk and disorderly male . Eddie sat back relieved the conversation ended, watching houses spur by quickly arriving to a main street occupied by stores. A man she sized to be about six foot six and built like a hockey player turned in circles yelling profanities at anyone coming close.

"Sir, hey we need you to calm down," Maya ordered from around the car approaching cautiously on the man's left side with Eddie on his right. "Put the bottle down nice and calm."

The man let out a slurred response of profanities, spinning in Maya's direction letting go of his beer bottle. The glass sailed over her head luckily missing by inches. Eddie moved in while he was distracted, taking his knee out with her asp. "Get down don't resist," she spoke calmly reaching for his hands to cuff them.

On his knees the man pushed his arms back sending Eddie flying backwards, knocking the cap off her head when she landed. Two additional officers arrived on scene helping calm the man down enough to cuff him. Maya walked over to her partner, scooping Eddie's cap up catching the picture. Shaking her head she flipped the hat into Eddie's hand, "No wonder your defending him, your dating the boss."


	22. Chapter 22

The two women squared off facing each other with several feet in between them. Maya had several inches on Eddie but she stayed back nonetheless fully aware of other cops gathering. "You dating the boss, sleeping with him probably that's why you're being taken off the street and put at a desk."

"No, Maya I'll explain but not here in front of everyone okay? Let's do this in private woman to woman and cop to cop," Eddie gestured to their patrol car sitting several feet away from the curious onlookers of officers from the 2-9.

Rolling his eyes quietly Maya followed Eddie to their car using the time to take several deep breaths. When they reached the vehicle she glared expectantly without having to say a word.

"Look I'll tell you but you have it between us for now at least. The captain already knows because we had no choice but no one else does and I don't want it spread the wrong way. " Eddie inhaled accepting Maya's head nod as a promise to not say anything. "Jamie and I are engaged, we were engaged in the 12th after riding together for five years. Right before he was promoted a hit man targeted Jamie for revenge nearly killing him with a close-range shot through the window of our patrol car," Eddie paused talking slower. "Right in front of me."

Maya quietly shifted on her spot, letting the tight knot of her arms down. "We hid our feelings for five years to continue riding together but that day we realized that was stupid because you never knew what could happen on the job. He took me to mini golf the next morning where he proposed and brought me to meet his family."

"But that's not why you're on suddenly on desk duty and I'm without a partner."

Eddie's turned in every direction checking to make sure no one was within listening distance. Even with no one around them Eddie dropped her voice. "I'm 4 months pregnant so captain put me on required desk duty. Believe me I'm not happy about it either, I'd rather be on the street but it's policy now."

"You know," Maya chuckled. "You know that won't stay hidden for very long. People talk and once you really show they'll start asking questions.

Eddie made a slow nod exhaling, "Yeah, I know not that it's their business but I know how it looks. Once you know him Jamie is like every other cop. Sometimes being a Reagan makes him a target for unfair treatment just because of his name. Think about that."

"Okay, fair enough. I'm just warning you how it's going to look to everyone. I know we haven't seen eye to eye but I aint no rat. This stays between us," Maya smiled, pulling open the passenger door to their car. "Plus now I get the inside gossip on the family." Laughing herself Eddie climbed in the driver's seat ready for her last tour on the street for awhile.

The first tour at a desk Eddie arrived as usual to change before getting her assignment for the day. Jamie led her through their house to an empty desk near his office. "This could change but for today we need help answering phones and filing paperwork. "

"Oh joy I can't wait," Eddie sarcastically plopped in the chair looking up at him exhaling hard. "Did you set this up so I'd be off the street?"

Setting the clipboards he carried on the table Jamie leaned closer whispering, "Come on Eddie you know I wouldn't do that." Eddie tilted her head and raised her eyebrow back at him defiantly. "No, I didn't but I won't lie that I'm happy you aren't putting yourself and our baby in danger every day. I'll be back in a bit."

Eddie stared hard at his retreating back, turning to the clipboards he'd left. Sighing quietly she picked them up to get started. The filing cabinet where all police forms were kept for safe keeping stood only five feet behind her, not even enough for an excuse to wander. Quickly discarding those Eddie sat at the desk holding a pencil she found.

Her blue eyes found the phone she'd been assigned to willing it to ring just for something to do. Instead the phone stayed unusually quiet forcing Eddie to finds things to do. She fished her phone out searching for the latest news on social mediaShe looked up at clock hanging directly in front of her and sighed willing it to go faster. The ringing phone kept her busy only for a little while forcing Eddie to look back at her phone just so time would pass.

Footsteps approaching the desk brought Eddie's attention back up expecting Jamie to be standing in front of her with work. Instead she found an old familiar face smiling at her, brown eyes of Renzulli staring. The old blue uniform he wore for many years with blue stripes on the sleeves was replaced by a single gold bar and star like shield showing his promotion go Lieutenant. "Hey Janko, how's it going?"

"Hey congrats on the promotion," Eddie stood, hand extended to shake his smiling. "It's good to see you. "How've you been?"

Renzulli shrugged his shoulders casually, "Things are good can't complain you know Just getting used to the new digs and paperwork. I heard you two were transferred here so I came to say hi. Look at you Janko you're glowing congratulations. How far along are you? I can see it from here, you are glowing."

"Four months," Eddie rubbed her bump smiling. "Thanks I hate being off the street but it's protocol now."

"Better safe then sorry right? Four months that's great you look amazing. Hope the guy is someone who deserves you Janko. I'm sure Reagan already gave him the riot act about treating you good. Have to say I'm surprised always thought you two would get together."

Eddie's eyes twinkled, amused "He is believe me. Want me to show you where Jamie's office is? I could use the break from sitting."

Giving her an approving nod Renzulli fell beside Eddie down a long, winding hallway. The officers passing by only pigeon glanced them with no move to address the higher ranking officer. "Seems a little colder here then the 12th."

"It's been an adjustment for sure," Eddie agreed sighing. "Harder for Jamie being a Reagan and new boss coming in. He won't admit it but it bothers him. He's always gotten along with all the cops in the 12th no matter what rank but being a boss and the commissioner's son coming in brand new it's not the same."

"Yeah, I can see why. Being a boss is never easy to begin with but coming in newly promoted and with the last name Reagan. It's come up when he was a cop on the beat but it's different now for sure," Renzulli turned his head studying each officer they passed.

Eddie stopped just in front of a bend feet from Jamie's office dropping her voice as she turned to their old sergeant. "We both know Jamie and we know he worked hard to earn the promotion. A lot of guys here see him as a hard ass because he's a Reagan and because they have no respect for the job."

"When I heard you two were transferred here I thought of all the precincts they had to be sent there. The 2-9 has a bad reputation, always has. But honestly if anyone could turn it around you two could," Renzulli gave her a smile.

"I hope so. "

Conversations passed through his office as Jamie worked on files some of his officers handed in that needed reviewing before he went back on the street. He would also stop by and check on Eddie before heading out. He knew she was unhappy about being put on desk duty but it honestly saved him a lot of worry over her safety out on the street. Especially knowing he wasn't riding with her and still feeling out what kind of partner Maya was.

He looked back at the report he'd been trying to finish for the past 15 minutes but his head wasn't focused enough to complete. Sighing quietly Jamie pushed it aside, stretching lightly ready for a new cup of coffee hoping taking a break would help.

Glancing back at the pile of forms and reports waiting for his attention Jamie groaned softly. He pushed the report he'd been working on aside finding one from an arrest another officer who already earned several reprimands from him handed in.

Jamie pulled the chair in to the desk settling back hoping to finish this report so he'd have an excuse to take a walk and check on Eddie. His phone lay beside him, on loud in case Eddie text him needing something. Just as he settled in a soft knock tapped the door, followed by a voice Jamie didn't expect to hear. "Hey Harvard."


	23. Ch 23

A smile slowly crept at his former training sergeant while Jamie stood to greet him. "It's good to see you." The two shook hands Jamie looking at his old friend's new shield. "Congrats on the promotion, I didn't know you were still with the department."

"Yeah I never left just transferred to a different precinct after taking some time off. Thanks though and congrats to you too, well deserved kid. How is it being a boss now," Renzulli's left eyebrow raised studying him.

With a sigh Jamie waved a hand inviting him to sit while they talked. "It's different that's for sure especially having to start as a boss in a different precinct. I can't complain though you know."

Renzulli offered him a small head nod in recognition, "This precinct isn't anything like the 12th huh? You got a real knack though, a good gift so just remember what I taught you and keep your eyes wide open. You're going to do great things kid, I know it."

"Thanks," Jamie smiled. He turned to close the case file and settled back in the chair.

"I saw Janko at the desk when I came in. She looks good too, was surprised to hear she's pregnant. I'm sure you've met the guy already to grill him about how he better treat her. Have to say I always thought there was something special between you two."

Jamie shook his head, "I guess she felt it wasn't her place to tell you maybe cause you and I have known each other longer. We're engaged and she's pregnant with my kid. We decided to start a family early while we save up for the wedding."

"No kidding! Wow no she didn't tell me but congrats kid to both of you. How long have you been together for?" Renzulli laughed to himself amused at the news.

Jamie's eyes twinkled a light of happiness that shone when he talked about Eddie. "It's only been a couple of months actually but do you remember the Prospect Park Six? One of the six hired a hitman to take revenge and I was almost killed close range in the squad car. Eddie had some sort of sign I was in trouble and literally saved my life. "

He took a deep, slow breath smiling, "That's when I realized we couldn't keep denying that we were supposed to be together. You never know what could happen on the job and I'd regret not being with Eddie. So the next morning I took her for mini golf and proposed to her there."

"Took you long enough kid. We all saw that you and Janko were more then just partners. I'm happy for you two. I'll let you get back to work just wanted to stop by and say hello."

They both stood together simultaneously extending hands for another shake. "I was going to send you a wedding invitation for you and your wife. Are you and Marie still at the same address? "

"Yeah we haven't moved. Thanks I can't wait to see you two get married. I'm over at the 7-8 in Brooklyn now pass by sometime. Maybe when Janko feels up to it you two can come over for dinner. I think Eddie would like Marie's cooking."

Jamie patted the older man's arm chuckling, "Yeah I'm sure she would too. I'll talk to Eddie and let you know that'd be nice though."

He walked out with his friend then doubled back to the desk he'd assigned Eddie smiling as he approached. "Hey, nice surprise seeing Sarg huh? Didn't know he was still on the job, he's in Brooklyn now. He invited us to his house one day for dinner."

"Yeah it was nice and we should go only if he and his wife comes over to ours when we get settled," Eddie agreed. "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah I told him everything, he's happy for us. How's the desk duty going?"

Eddie only met his eyes with a bearing look as an answer. "I am so bored it isn't even funny. I should look into stuff for the baby. We have to get that room ready before I deliver, get a crib, changing table and chair. There's so much."

"I didn't hear that officer. Just make sure you get work done and send me the list so I can pass it on to the family. They would be more then happy to chip in. " Jamie patted her arm gently chuckling all the way back to his office.

"Reagan, my office now."Heaving a sigh Jamie detoured back to follow his boss back to his office quietly.

The captain walked around his desk, shrugging his jacket off to fling over the chair then turned to Jamie. "Do I look happy right now Reagan? No I do not. You are in charge of the cops here and it is your responsibility to keep them in line, do you understand?"

"Yes sir I understand. "

The older man placed both hands on his hips meeting his new sergeant's blue eyes, "Listen I don't care who your daddy is. If you cannot do the job then I will have your ass fired. Get a handle on your officer. The one you brought in from the 12th Officer Janko is getting into it with other officers, fighting with them. It needs to stop now understood."

"Loud and clear sir." Jamie paused waiting for the captain to gesture they were done, walking out back to the desk sighing.

Eddie busily worked on filing for another sergeant happily looking up hearing footsteps. "Officer Janko I need a word with you in my office now."

The pen dropped from her hand as Eddie stood and followed him quietly through the hallway to his corner office. "Captain just pulled me into his office saying that your picking fights with other cops. Eddie, that isn't like you what's going on?"

"Okay I didn't exactly pick a fight with them but they were laughing about what happened to you on the street, getting beat up. I couldn't stand there and listen to cops laughing about purposelessly getting another cop hurt. "

Eddie threw her hand up quickly, "They could have gotten you killed Jamie. I was sticking up for you."

Letting out a breath Jamie shook his head, "Then you come find me Eddie and I would deal with them like I told you I would. You don't go fighting other cops."

His blue eyes wandered locking with hers, "I have to give you a rip for fighting. Go on back to work officer." Eddie's lips clenched tightly glaring directly at him before she stormed out back to her post. Plopping back in the chair Eddie stared at the file she'd been working on, pushing it aside.

Back in his office Jamie stared at the computer screen sighing at it quietly. He looked down at the gold shield on his chest shaking his head.

They met home after tour Eddie arriving first already changed with tea in her hands sitting on the couch when Jamie came in. "Hey Eddie." He pocketed the keys joining her on the couch quietly studying her. He sighed unable to make direct eye contact with her, "Eddie I had to give you a rip to show you can't go around fighting."

"No, you didn't have to Jamie. You could have just given me a warning but to get a rip especially from you for defending you?" Eddie got to her feet taking the cup into the bedroom with her.

Exhaling slowly Jamie brought his hands up slowly rubbing his eyes. He stood watching the door hovering as he debated whether or not to give her space. He started to the bedroom, stopping just inside the open door.

Eddie sat up holding her tea in both hands watching something on television. "Eddie hear me out. I know it's hard getting a rip especially from a superior you're close to but no matter what the reason we can't treat you different."

"I'm not asking you to Jamie but the rip was uncalled for. What are you doing to the guys who didn't help you huh? How come they're not getting punished? I don't think a rip was necessary." Eddie set the mug on her bedside table to disappear in the bathroom.

When she came out Eddie wore a pink nightgown settling back to watching her show. "Eddie?" She tuned him out, keeping her back to Jamie the entire night without saying so much as a good night. Eddie squeezed her eyes shut tightly, quietly holding her belly.


	24. Ch 24

As they got ready for Sunday dinner neither Eddie nor Jamie spoke more then two words to each other. During mass they sat beside each other with enough space between them to fit another person. After the offering Danny met his brother's eyes raising a questioning eyebrow, receiving only a head shake in response.

At the Reagan house Jamie helped set the table while Frank and Henry finished cooking the roast with potatoes, string beans and corn. The family met around the table continuing their conversations as they sat.

Eddie found Jamie in his usual seat beside Jack with an empty between him and Erin where she typically sat. Instead Eddie walked around to take the empty seat on Frank's right next to Danny.

Once everyone settled Nikki taking the empty seat between her mom and uncle Sean recited the prayer allowing them to pass the food. Jamie looked across to the bread basket sitting directly in front of Eddie.

"Dad, pass the bread please."

Frank picked his head up looking from the bread basket to Eddie quietly giving it to Erin to pass down. "Everything okay I'm getting a little coldness between you." His eyes met Eddie's studying her carefully then moved on to his youngest receiving no comment from either.

"Yeah you're not the only one dad. Come on fighting is common between couples so get to it. We don't hold back here so let us help," Danny popped a piece of bread in his mouth staring a hole through his brother.

"Nothing Danny just leave it alone," Eddie quickly flashed a thin eyed look across the table to Jamie, looking down when he glanced over.

Henry's blue eyes danced back and forth across the table between his youngest grandson and the newest addition to their family. "We don't hold back here Jamie you know that. Everything is fair game at the table whether we want to hear it or not and that now includes you Eddie. What's going on between you two?"

A long pause followed after Eddie and Jamie's eyes meeting waiting for the other to start talking. Eddie took in a deep breath, "Jamie gave a rip for having his back after several cops refused to come to his aid resulting in him getting injured."

Frank and Henry's eyebrows wordlessly raised turning their attention to Jamie. Letting out a breath Jamie dropped his fork on the plate finishing the piece of meat he started chewing. "It wasn't having my back Eddie when you started a fist fight that your partner had to break up. That isn't the way to deal with bullies and I would have told any other cop the same thing. You're taking it to personal."

"I'm taking it to personal because I had your back when the other cops refused to? Jamie they could have injured you more or worse! And for the record I didn't start a fist fight. Is that really how you feel Jamie or are you just embarrassed because I'm fat and don't want to be seen with me?" Eddie threw her napkin on top of the table in a hurry to escape the room.

Giving a quiet sigh Jamie turned to give his grandpa and father a long look saying nothing. Frank chuckled under his breath at his son's frustration having been there four times. "Jamie, you need to talk to Eddie but understand that a lot of it is from her hormones changing. I know it isn't easy son but try and be patient with her."

Nodding as he set his napkin down on the empty plate in front of him Jamie quietly excused himself to check on Eddie. He stepped into the kitchen finding her leaning over the counter shaking wordlessly with both hands in front. "I'm sorry Eddie. The last thing I wanted to do was give you a rip but as a sergeant I had no choice."

He slowly approached her, placing a hand on her upper back whispering, "Eddie, the last thing I am is embarrassed of you. I love you Eddie," Jamie slipped his arms around to rest on her growing stomach while he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She let out a sigh, moving her hands over his cupping them together. "I love you too Jamie ooh." Eddie groaned feeling pushing against her stomach where their hands lay. "Jamie did you feel that? The baby just kicked."

"Yeah I felt our baby . Can't wait to meet her. Do you want to tell the family what we learned at the doctor?"

"Yeah I forgot." Eddie turned into his outstretched arms still holding hands. Giving her a smile Jamie followed Eddie first into the living room for her purse before returning to their family. He held the seat out for Eddie only sitting when she was settled.

"Before we clear Jamie and I have something to share with you guys. We weng to the doctor for our first sonogram and the doctor gave us this." Eddie reached over Erin handing it to Frank first. His eyes peered down through his round glasses at the black and gray image of their baby.

He passed the paper looking up to Eddie and Jamie smiling. "The first picture of your baby is always something special, something you'll remember."

"Definitely is. We want to put it in the baby book to show her when she gets older," Eddie nodded in agreement as the picture went around. Nikki handed it to Danny looking up at them, eyes rounded with a gleaming twinkle.

"Her? You're having a girl? That's fantastic congratulations," Henry raised a glass in toast, quietly sipping the wine smiling.

From the other end Frank offered a smile too, his eyes glossed over at the news they would be having another girl in the family but more happy for his son. He knew how specials daughters were.

After dinner despite the colder weather they decided to stop in Eddie's favorite ice cream store for desert. She ordered a rocky road and Jamie vanilla swirl with rainbow sprinkles, sitting at a table with it. Soon as they sat Jamie stared across the table while taking a small bite from his cone. "You okay Eddie, feeling sick?"

Eddie met his eyes adding a shake and smile, "No. I'm feeling great actually. I was thinking after feeling her move that we should get her room ready and start finalizing names that way we're ready when she comes."

"Sure okay. I have tour tomorrow and Tuesday but I'm off Wednesday I can paint the room and we could look online for a crib and other furniture she will need. On my day off next week I'll put it together. What color should we paint her room?"

Taking a small bite from her ice cream thoughtfully Eddie replied, "Um light purple maybe. We can get some color samples before you start since we have to buy the paint anyway. We need a rocker, dresser, changing table.." Eddie bit her lip thinking. "Nightlight."

"She'll need diapers, clothes wipes."

Chuckling under his breath Jamie snaked a hand across the table over hers. "Don't overdo it Eddie. We'll make a list of everything the baby will need okay? I'll put together whatever you need me too."

He turned left to the nearly invisible ocean stretched out in front of them under a glowing yellow moon. Smiling, the wheels in his large brain turning with ideas already starting to plan ahead. "Let me know if you get to cold."

"Actually it is getting cold out. Let's start heading back to the car." Shifting his cone to his left hand Jamie helped Eddie up, leaving his right arm around her walking slowly out onto the sidewalk. They stopped in front of a red don't walk sign finishing the cones as they waited. Hands now free they cupped fingers, Jamie using the time to steal a kiss from Eddie before the light changed.

They walked up a dark side block occupied by looming houses on either side all quiet with barely a light on. Jamie opened the front passenger door to his beloved car for Eddie to climb in. Meeting eyes they exchanged a smile as Eddie finally managed to get inside paying no attention to the approaching footsteps.

"Ugh Jamie, hold on I don't feel good and I can't get my leg settled." Jamie's arm hung patiently over the open car door waiting, knowing how independent Eddie wanted to be.

The footsteps of two figures slowly approached coming up behind Jamie. "Is everything okay sir? Do you need assistance?"

Looking up Jamie nodded to the officers of local Brooklyn 1-6 located only blocks from their house. "No, we're fine thanks. "

Officer Yung eyed him quickly, "Okay get home safe sir." He gave his partner an elbow gesture to leave it be, making it a point to glance inside the car on their way by. "That was Reagan, the commissioner's son we used to work together in the 12th. And that very pregnant woman in the car was his partner when he was on the beat."


	25. Chapter 25

A phone call to Danny that night brought the brother's together on their next day off to paint the baby's room in lavender. Eddie gave them space to work, staying downstairs with her feet up while searching on her laptop. The brothers set two cans of paint on a blanket in opposite sides of the rooms and cold bottles of beer.

They started working quietly at work carefully applying the purple to a fresh, careful not to drip. Danny dug his brush against the paint can after finishing a small section to avoid large glops before starting again. He turned back, looking at his brother. "You know I never thought I'd be helping you paint a room for your kid. I just always thought it was something Joe would help you do but I'm glad to see this."

Jamie stroked his brush down slowly smiling, "Yeah. I hoped both of you would but I'm glad you're here to share this ya know. " He bent over for more paint, "I can't stop thinking that in a few months I'm going to be a father. "

"It can be a scary feeling kid but it's also exciting, especially when you hold your kid for the first time. I can't describe the feeling of holding your baby for the very first time, it's unbelievable. You're going to make a great dad."

The brother's eyes met from across the room in an exchange of smiles. Jamie quietly got back to work distracted in a plethora of memories. Jamie shut his eyes. He remembered Eddie bouncing out of the precinct, her smile, her beauty, he didn't know it but he was gone the moment he laid eyes on her. How did they get here so fast when it seemed like just yesterday she introduced herself as his new partner? She'd almost killed them both driving to her their first call and he could still see the look on her face when the officer died.

She kept her cool, she was steady and even and calm. The mark of a great cop. Always with eyes wide open and a sense of respect for the job. Still, she knew when to call him out for letting his emotions take over.

He remembered the first time he held her, how they fit, how she snuggled to him and sighed. Despite the circumstance, happening after Eddie killed a man who pointed his weapon at her it felt right. "Hey kid, you okay?" Danny watched his brother's face change.

"Huh?" Jamie asked feeling an unsettling feeling in his stomach. "Oh, yeah." He dropped the paintbrush, barely noticing it splatter paint and turned to the door. "I'm going to check on Eddie."

Danny nodded and went back to his work quietly. Taking the stairs quickly Jamie rounded the corner into their living room, stopping short. "Eddie?" She was sitting forward, hands on her belly, her chest going fast and short.

"Eddie!" Jamie ran to her side in a flash, arm loosely wrapping around her shoulders. "Eddie, what happened babe?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I called you, I was calling you." Her voice was so weak.

Jamie rubbed his hand up and down her arm slowly, keeping his voice calm and soft "I'm sorry I didn't hear you calling or I would have come. Sorry Eddie. Take deep breaths babe and tell me what's happening. What do you feel?"

"I don't know, I have no idea..." Eddie was trying to breath

Jamie pulled Eddie into his arms, "Danny! It's okay Eddie keep breathing. I'm going to have the doctor come check you all right?" He pecked the side of her side gently, reaching his free hand into the front jean pocket for his cell.

Danny ran down the steps at the tone in Jamie's voice. When he reached the living room Jamie was already on the phone with the doctor. "Hey, Eddie you all right? Is it just that you can't catch your breath?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm a little dizzy and my stomach hurts a bit."

During his entire conversation with the doctor Jamie's eyes never left Eddie's. "Thanks doctor, see you soon. He's on his way to check on you Eddie." His hand cupped hers, arm around her shoulder while they waited.

Danny helped Jamie make Eddie comfortable until the doctor arrived. Her smile greeted them, following Danny into the living room. "Jamie, Eddie how are you feeling? Still unable to catch your breath?"

"It feels like I ran a mile," she replied. "Lots of pressure."

The doctor helped her lay back in the chair and took out his tools. "Okay take a nice, deep breath for me Eddie as best as you can." She could move air, it just felt very tight. Standing beside her Jamie watched, offering moral support.

"Okay Eddie, Jamie here's the good news. The baby is fine, I can hear her heartbeat and she's in a good position. I could take Eddie to the hospital for a sonogram but it seems like a routine pain in the ass at this stage of pregnancy."

"are you sure?" Eddie asked. "I need my baby healthy."

Dr Happ replied with a smile, "Yes, I'm sure. If you have any bleeding or extreme pain call an ambulance and then page me. I'll come right away." She nodded as he helped her into a position that might ease the pressure.

He put her feet up on the recliner and sat down. "It's okay Eddie just relax and breath," Jamie rubbed her neck, and she did finally relax.

With his arms holding Eddie tight Jamie lifted his head, finding Danny watching them with the same look. "Let her rest kid, she has to rest." His hand gave his little brother's shoulder a gentle squeeze and nodded his head.

Saying nothing, Jamie gave Eddie's head a quick peck on top of her head and quietly held her tight while she rested. He called for a pizza so they wouldn't have to cook or wash dishes. When the bell rang Danny quietly slipped out front, paying for the pies before bringing them inside. "Pizza's here," he announced softly.

"Thanks Danny. Eddie, come on you have to eat something then you can rest again okay," Jamie stroked a finger over the soft skin of her cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

Though Jamie didn't want to leave Eddie alone he had no choice but to go in for his shift. A quick call to Henry, arranging for him to check on Eddie and stay with her. Only a half hour passed before Jamie received a call about a hostage situation at a bank. He pulled up the radio car to join two young officers. "Hey, what do we got?"

"Perp is quarantined inside the bank with seven hostages and the perp is armed. He keeps pacing back and forth. What do you want us to do boss?"

Two shots sent the pair ducking behind their car safely put of the path of any flying bullets. "2-9 Sergeant shots fired at this location. Requesting additional units and have HNT and ESU forthwith," Jamie barked into his radio.

Backup pulled up in the form of three additional squad cars and an unmarked police car driven by Danny. He quickly got out of the car, quickly scanning the scene. "Hey, I heard the call over the radio. Where's your boss?" The young officer pointed through a row of parked police cars on her way past.

He started a little jog through the spaces until finding a makeshift command center facing the crime scene with Jamie in front. "Hey, kid. I heard the call go out over the radio, what do we got?"

"Armed perp is inside with seven hostages inside. He's pacing, very agitated so possibly on drugs. HNT is on their way to try and talk him out before he shoots any other hostage," Jamie's eyes scanned the diagram laying on top of the car for the next step while they waited for the hostage negotiator team to arrive.

"If he started shooting already then we can't wait for hostage negotiation to arrive. He could shoot them at any minute, we have to move."

Jamie straightened up, turning directly to look his older brother straight in the eye. "No. We could put them in more danger by initiating with him. We wait for hostage negotiation to arrive and let them talk to him. You want to help detective, go around back and back them up."

Only hesitating for half a second Danny started towards the back with other officers while Jamie and the others waited. Two more shots ringing through the air sent the officers ducking behind the cars. "Don't shoot, the perp is down," Danny announced, exiting the bank with his hands up. shield visible in his right hand.

"What the hell were you thinking Danny? I told you to go around back, not go in and put yourself and the hostages at more risk," Jamie shook his head, approaching his brother quickly.

Setting his shield back on the waistband holder Danny turned to his little brother. "I thought there wasn't enough time to wait with hostages inside and the perp shooting. At any minute he could shoot the others and that blood would have been on if for not doing anything to stop the perp. Come on kid you know that."

"I'm the commanding officer on scene and you broke a direct order!" Jamie stabbed his brother with his pointer finger, "Expect to get a rip detective." Placing both hands on his waist Jamie walked off, leaving his brother to stare.

Once the scene cleared Jamie headed back to the 2-9, with a DD5 to fill out. On top of that paper was another he quickly but efficiently filled out and personally walked over to the desk sergeant. Sergeant George Lunar, a veteran with over thirty five years experience took the paper and gave it a scan. His eyebrow raised, but said nothing while quietly scanning it.

Jamie returned to his desk, spending his tour finishing the bank paperwork. His eyes squeezed shut by the end, eyes burning as he changed and drove back to the house.

Putting the key in he unhitched the locks and opened the door, letting himself in. The door slammed behind as shrugged off his jacket. "Jamie? How was tour," Eddie pushed herself up off the living room couch to greet him with Henry's help. Taking one look at his face gave Eddie her answer. "What happened?"

Before Jamie could explain Henry quietly said goodbye and slipped out to give them privacy. Jamie's arm slipped around Eddie's helping her to the couch, then took a deep breath. "I got called into a bank hostage today. Armed perp had seven hostages and shot one. I had a team covering the exits until hostage negotiation came."

Their hands met, slowly intertwining through each other cuddling closer. Eddie said nothing, allowing Jamie to take his time. "Danny came on the scene wanting to go in and not wait but I ordered him around back to help the others."

Eddie's blue eyes rounded, already able to see where this was going. "He went in Eddie, against my order. He ignored the commanding officer's order and did what he wanted, which put the hostages at more risk."

"Jamie, take a breath and just listen for a minute. You're taking this very personally Jamie. "

"He ignored protocol Eddie. A commanding officer ordered him to hang back and wait for hostage negotiation. I don't care if he's my brother, he went rogue so I wrote him a command discipline. I can't treat him any differently because he's family," Jamie met her eyes quickly. "Are you taking his side on this?"

Her fingers rolled through the back of his head, slowly while leaning against his shoulder. "You wrote him up? "

"I did. I'm going to shower then we can order in for dinner," Jamie cupped the back of her head, leaned in and pressed their lips together softly. "I love you Eddie. I won't be long, promise. "

Her eyes followed him until he disappeared upstairs and sighed quietly. Leaning against the couch Eddie rubbed her belly slowly. "Sunday dinner is going to be really fun this week," she said quietly. Jamie was still hot so talking him wouldn't help any right now. Once he cooled down in a day or two they would have a heart to heart and hopefully help set things straight.

Easier then said then done with the Reagan brothers.

Before tour the next day Jamie dropped Eddie off to spend the day with Pop. Before leaving he cupped both hands over her cheeks and kissed her. "I love you Eddie. Have fun with Pop and don't worry okay? I'll call you later."

He arrived at the precinct in time to change and start on paperwork while another sergeant took the streets. Sighing under a single lamp Jamie carefully filled in each box with information he recalled from memory. In his side view he saw a paper slam on the right side of his desk, forcing Jamie to look up.

Danny stood feet from the desk , staring at his little brother with thin eyed, "What the hell is this?"

"A notice of command discipline," Jamie set his pen down over the paperwork and met his brother's eyes. "I warned you Danny. You went rogue and left me no choice. I had to write you up."

"I save lives!"

Jamie's explosion to his feet send the chair rolling back, squaring off with his brother. "It was my call Danny! I was the commanding officer on the scene and I run things by the book! You don't like it to bad. You're done here detective, get out."

The brothers stood only feet apart neither daring to be the first to tear their eyes away. "I'm not going to apologize for doing what I had to do because I saved a life while you were waiting around so screw you kid." Danny crumpled the paper, tossing it into the garbage can by the door as he exited.

Shaking his head Jamie pulled the chair back to the desk, sitting down. He picked up the pen but threw it right back down sighing.


	27. Chapter 27

After church on Sunday the family headed back for Sunday dinner, minus Danny who had things to do first. Henry and Frank prepared a pork roast with garlic roasted potatoes, rolls and a salad. Taking a roll of napkins and utensils Eddie stepped into the dinning room, setting both down. She looked over her shoulder with a sigh, walking into the sun room watching Jamie doing a cross word puzzle. "Dinner in ten minutes," Eddie smiled. She waited for him to pick up his head before saying, "Danny should be here soon. You two have time to talk before dinner, try and settle this." Jamie set the paper he'd been reading down on the coffee table with a low breath shaking his head. "He messed up at a crime scene Eddie, my crime scene. I had no choice but to write him up, as I would any other cop. I was the boss at the crime scene Eddie and he didn't follow my command." "He followed his gut Jamie, that's what makes him a great cop." "Taking his side," Jamie raised an eyebrow at her, head slightly tilting back to take a long swig from his beer bottle." Eddie brought her hands cupping under her stomach, "Of course not Jamie but he's still your brother. You love and respect each other so it's time to work things out. " "Exactly. If I let this go and he's my brother then how is that going to make me look next time? " Eddie searched his eyes, gave a small shake of her head seeing she was getting nowhere with him and turned back to finish setting the table. Jamie was as thick as they came. He was so tough on the job, but at home a big softy. Henry called everyone to the table ten minutes later, carrying with him the pork loin. Eddie greeted Jamie with a smile when he walked over to the seat next to her. He held her hand a little firmer when they said grace, wanting her support to at least get through dinner. From across the table Danny gave his brother a look. "Pass the meat," he demanded. Jamie ignored him, focusing on his own plate. Eddie and Erin turned to each other, both raising their eyebrows. "Hello! Pass the meat. What, now you can't hear now?" Danny narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Eddie gave up and passed the meat herself. Taking the plate with two hands Danny smiled at her. "Thanks, maybe you can teach your fiancé some manners," his eyes wandered over Jamie. It was on then, Jamie fired back at Danny, then Danny at him. "Cool it..." Eddie told them both, her interference setting Danny off. Danny gave her a look, "Have your girlfriend sticking up for you kid? And you need to mind your business, you're not even family. You have no business getting involved in this," he slammed a hand against the table it shook his plate. That did it for Jamie. When he heard his Eddie suck in a pain shocked breath, he saw red and shot out of his seat. He was around the table, disregarding Frank's warning to cool it, grabbed Danny and knocked him on his ass. One punch, and he laid him out flat. Saying nothing after that, Jamie walked out, leaving the family to stare in shock. Erin had her hands over her mouth even minutes after the incident and Sean simply stared at his father from his chair. Eddie let in a low breath, set her napkin on the table and sighed quietly. "I'll talk to him," she said quietly, getting to her feet. "No. While I agree they need to figure this out Danny went over the line this time," Henry shook his head. She gave him a single nod and grabbed her jacket then went to find Jamie while Danny picked himself up off the floor. He paced slowly on the sidewalk in front of the house, shoulders slumped in agitation. "Jamie, let's go home lamb chop. Do you want me to drive?" "No. I'm good to drive." Jamie circled to the driver's side and got in with Eddie beside him in the passenger seat. They drove the few blocks back to their house in complete silence. Somewhere inside the house creaked, welcoming them home. Jamie went upstairs to their bedroom to change his clothes and for deep meditation. He plopped on the bed, hands folded so tight his fingers turned white at the tips. Lost in his anger Jamie didn't move when Eddie came in to check on him. "Jamie, I know you're still angry at Danny for what he did and said at dinner. It hurt but sitting in the bedroom alone isn't going to solve anything," Eddie rubbed his back slowly. "Danny said that out of anger." "It wasn't right what he said Eddie, anger or not. He shouldn't have said what he did and he deserved to get knocked on his ass." Jamie turned his head, letting their eyes meet. "Eddie, I want to marry you and make us husband and wife when we have the baby." Eddie sat up so fast she felt suddenly dizzy for only a few seconds. "Do you want to get married just because of what Danny said?" She could read the message loud and clear just by the look in Jamie's blue eyes. "That definitely pushed me closer to the decision but I was thinking about it a lot lately. Eddie, I know we wanted to start a family and we are. I want to be your husband when you give birth to our daughter and we already started looking into it. " "Okay but I'm pretty far along so we have to start planning. Where do you want to get married? Is there a specific church?" "What about St Angelus since we go to church there every week. Are you okay with that? I know the pastor and if we tell him now I'm sure he'll help us. The priest is a good friend of the family so he knows I've received all the sacraments. " Jamie took a deep breath, looking Eddie over, "It'll be a non-sacramental wedding." Eddie ran her fingers along his back slowly as she listened to his explanation. "What's that mean?" "We can get married in the church with a priest but there won't be a full mass. Let me call Father Dunan and see when we can talk to him. He can explain it better I'm sure," Jamie reached for his cell on the nightstand table and dialed the church asking specifically for the Father Dunan. Static filled the line for a minute followed by the familiar voice of the longtime family friend. "Jamie, is everything okay?" "Yeah, everything is great father. I'm actually calling to ask for your help. You remember meeting my fiancé at mass a couple of months ago. Eddie and I are planning our wedding and we want to have it at St Angelus," Jamie smiled at Eddie. "Well that's great Jamie, congratulations to both of you. Of course and I would love to volunteer for the honor to marry you. Can you both meet me at the rectory so we can go over the next step. Do you have a date idea for when you want to get married?" Eddie reached her hand over Jamie's smiling as she rubbed his soft skin. "We'd like it to be soon. Eddie is almost six months pregnant so we'd like to do it before she gives birth," Jamie admitted. "You should know Eddie isn't Catholic either." On his end Father Dunan took a momentary pause before speaking again. "Okay, that's not a problem. Come by tomorrow or Tuesday when your off and we can talk more. I can give you a few dates to pick. Luckily this time of year isn't busy for ceremonies so you shouldn't have a problem." "Thanks, we really appreciate it. We can come tomorrow morning before tour, around ten is that good?" Agreeing to a quick meeting both men hung up the call, Jamie setting his phone back on the nightstand table. He cradled Eddie happy that they were doing this. 


	28. Chapter 28

At exactly ten the following morning Eddie and Jamie walked into St Angelus rectory holding hands. "I remember coming in here once at eight years old and everything was so big back then," Jamie scanned the room chuckling.

"It's big now," Eddie replied looking around.

Father Dunan stepped out from the hallway smiling. "You should see it at night when everyone is asleep. Good thing you were a good kid Jamie, you had nothing to worry about. " He offered a hand to Jamie first then Eddie.

"Hello, Father," she greeted massaging her belly.

Smiling as he led them back to his office Father waved a hand at the two empty seats by his desk. "So, congratulations on both your upcoming wedding and the baby. Both are wonderful gifts and I can't imagine how excited you two are for them. Would you like anything to drink? We have coffee or water."

"Thank you," Jamie replied, waving off the offer as did Eddie. "We are both so excited." He and Eddie's hands joined together on the sides of their chairs smiling.

"As you should be. So, about the wedding, I have a few dates for you to look over as I mentioned last night. We can discuss the actual ceremony of course so you know what to expect on the big day," Father placed his folded hands on top of the desk with interested eyes on the couple.

"What is the first date you have..."

Father offered them a calendar to look through with several dates already blocked off. "The closest date is next month, we have two weekends available. In two months we have four days in the afternoon that are open."

"We will take the first one," she replied quickly.

"Eddie, I know you want to get this done but will we have enough time to prepare," Jamie studied her softly. He rubbed her finger with his, "I'm not going anywhere. Maybe we should do the second one, we haven't looked at venues yet either. There's still a lot more things we have to look into babe."

*Prepare? What do we need? You and me that's what we need."

The two men exchanged a silent look of amusement. "We have to find a venue still. Will a month be enough time to not only find one but also coordinate with the wedding date? We have to order a cake and have decorations delivered. There's a lot that has to be planned and yes I know about all this," Jamie smiled.

"Maybe two months then, but I'll be in my 8th month she replied. "I'll be huge."

His eyes twinkled as he leaned over and gave her cheek a quick peck. "You'll look beautiful Eddie, carrying our daughter."

She put her hands on his stomach as the baby began to kick. "She is happy, she's kicking." Slowly Jamie moved his hand to her stomach just over the bump. His eyes widened soon as he felt their baby's kicks too.

Father smiled at them, such a sweet couple. "So being Eddie isn't a practicing Catholic, we'll skip over the mass parts with the sacraments. I'll do a reading then you'll exchange vows. and your promises to each other. No sermon during the mass. Would you like to use your own or do you want to use the traditional ones?"

"Our own," they replied at the same time. "we wrote them already."

With their wedding date set and the layout explained Eddie and Jamie headed to the 2-9 for their afternoon tour. Each settled behind a desk for the afternoon with paperwork neither felt like doing. Jamie kept stealing glances at Eddie, she was so pretty glowing. After the fourth time, Eddie caught his eye and made a teasing face at him. "I don't know if I mentioned how much I hate desk duty boss. Any chance of another assignment?"

"You did," Jamie replied. "You are so pretty. How are you feeling?"

She set the paper down and gave him a straight eyed look. Chuckling Jamie pushed his work aside, letting out a sigh at his ringing sigh. "Hello?" He listened quietly and nodded, "Sure Pop, I have to see how Eddie is feeling but yeah I think that'll be fine. We both have tour now. No she's on desk duty."

She listened carefully until he finished talking. "What's up Jamie? Is Pop okay?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "He needs my help with something."

Eddie got up, around the desk and to just in front of his desk careful of passing officers. Once the hall was cleared she smiled, "Go ahead Jamie, help your grandfather. I'll pick up some dinner on the way home. Or you can if you want. It doesn't really matter but you can't say no to your grandpa Jamie."

"Your six months pregnant Eddie, " he replied. "I have to put you first."

Letting out a chuckle of her own Eddie smiled, " I'll be fine Sergeant. Drop me off at the house then go help Pop. I can put my feet up for a little bit this desk duty doesn't allow that. May have to put in a request for a stool. We can have dinner when you get home. Maybe order in something tonight."

"Okay, I'm sure that'll go over well, officer..." He replied smiling "But when I get home, I'll rub your back ok?'

Eddie agreed with a smile then headed back to work. After the tour, Jamie dropped Eddie off at the house and headed to the family house. He was surprised not shocked to see Danny's car parked outside. He still went into the dark house, finding his grandfather and brother sitting at the table. "Pop. You asked me to come help and here I am. I see you already have someone and I have nothing to say so."

"Park it," Henry ordered. "Both of you."

Without caring to glance each other Danny and Jamie took seats across the table, looking at Henry. "Good, neither of you are too old for me to take over my knee," he scolded. "First off Danny, you owe Jamie an apology."

"All due respect Pop but I won't apologize for doing my job," Danny glared at his brother.

"I'm not talking about work, I'm talking about insulting his fiancé who is pregnant with your niece and making her cry. You deserved to get knocked on your ass." Henry snapped his head sharply in Danny's direction with an evil eye.

Danny sucked in a breath at that and slowly nodded his head. "I was angry at him for giving me a rip but I shouldn't have brought Eddie into it all right."

"That's right," Henry said firmly. "You shouldn't."

He turned to Jamie next, "You took Danny disobeying orders personally and acted as such, giving him a rip. That crossed the line, Jamie. "

"He disobeyed me in front of my men so what message does that say to them?" The brothers met eyes from across the table, glaring at each other daringly with Henry in the middle. " I have to treat Danny just like any other cop, the way you and dad have done for me, Joe and Danny all these years."

Henry's clenched fist came down against the wood table so hard it shook at impact. "ENOUGH! You two have never embarrassed this family until now. You're brothers, act like it and makeup and you can take that as an order."

Jamie sighed, "Danny, I'm still learning, I'm still new and your challenge, it hinders me. I can't make it look like I'm giving you favors just cause you're my brother. Guys will see that as favoritism and since I need to earn their respect early. Although giving you a rip might not have been all strictly business."

"I did take it personally when you gave me a rip but it took guts kid. Giving a seasoned detective a rip from a rookie sergeant takes balls and," Danny took a breath in. "I don't say it enough but I'm proud of you kid."

Jamie blushed, "Thanks, this is the hardest thing I've done."

"Yeah, well Harvard it seems like you're doing a pretty damn good job," Danny offered his hand, making the first peace gesture.

Jamie smiled and shook his hand...they had just finished when Jamie's phone went off...it was Eddie


	29. Chapter 29

"Eddie?" Jamie pushed the front door open so hard it swung back, nearly hitting Danny in the face. Still wearing his jacket Jamie searched the living room then kitchen, breathing out a sigh of relief seeing Eddie sitting by the counter. "What happened? Are you okay?"

He went right over and checked Eddie up and down slowly while Danny hung back in the doorway. "I just can't get back up Jamie. I was reaching for something and slipped.," Eddie turned to look him over. Her cheeks tinted light pink as Jamie moved his arm around her and lifted her back up to her feet.

"It's okay I got you, Eddie. What did you fall on when you slipped? Did you get hurt?"

He moved slowly to help Eddie settle onto the rocking chair in the living room. "I slipped on my side Jamie but I didn't hurt anything honest. Jamie, we're both fine lamb chop," Eddie raised a hand offering her open palm to his. Exhaling slowly Jamie sat down next to her and took her hand, a look of relief in his eyes.

"We should have a doctor look at her kid. I'll drive so you can sit in back with her," Danny caught the car keys, Jamie, underhanded him. Before Eddie could protest they helped her up and slow down to Danny's car.

While Jamie helped Eddie in back Danny called the hospital ahead to expect them soon. He navigated the streets best he could to avoid traffic, getting them to the hospital within a half-hour. A doctor waiting outside helped Eddie into a wheelchair to take her and Jamie back to one of the exam rooms. "Change into the robe and I'll wait right outside." He set the clipboard into a holder on the door and stepped out to give them privacy.

A quick change and Eddie lay down on the bed, holding Jamie's hand tight. The doctor returned a minute later with some jelly to rub over Eddie's stomach. "Okay, let's see. Oh, you have quite an active baby there."

"Tell me about it," Eddie met Jamie's eyes grinning.

"She sounds perfectly fine but if you feel any pain or start to spot then come back and we'll check it out. And of course, if you get worried or have any concerns at all, feel free to call my emergency number at any time you need," Jamie breathed out in relief, thanking the doctor as he helped Eddie up.

Danny paced in the waiting room until they appeared from the hallway. "Well," he demanded, searching their faces for some sign of what the doctor said.

"They're both good Danny. The doctor says they're both going to be fine, thank God," Jamie's face relaxed with an arm around Eddie, supporting her down to the car. Not a word was said but the twinkle in Jamie's eye said it all. He settled Eddie in bed to rest with a promise to join her after locking up.

Danny stood in the hallway, hands in his pocket, quietly looking up hearing his brother's footsteps. "She's sound asleep," Jamie whispered. "Thanks for driving us Danny and you know being there. the whole time. When she called.."

"I know kid. I felt the same way when Linda was pregnant with Jack and Sean. No matter what I'll have your back kid." Danny gave him a gentle pat against the shoulder and smiled. "Go up with your wife and get some sleep."

Jamie nodded, locking up after Danny left and made a beeline for the bedroom to cuddle with Eddie for the night.

They woke up together at six to shower and head over to the 2-9 for their eight to four tour. Eddie smiled at Maya in the woman's locker room having to walk sideways when she passed the small space. "Hey, how you feeling," Maya buckled the utility belt around her waist and waited to walk out together with Eddie.

"Fat. I can't move and I can't reach down for things. Being stuck at a desk is boring as hell but only a few more months and it'll be worth it," Eddie rubbed underneath her stomach smiling as they walked the hallway back to the front.

They stopped right next to the front desk for a short catch up before Maya had to find her temporary partner. "It will be worth it and just think when you come back you'll be lucky enough to ride with me again."

"I don't know about lucky…"

"Hey, Janko." A group of four officers closed in on the women wearing matching frowns. "We wanted to congratulate you and Reagan on the baby. " Eddie's eyes searched the officer's, her own rounded wide. "What? Didn't think we'd find out about you two? It's all over the precinct, how someone saw you two getting in his car."

Eddie puffed out her chest, "And? We didn't say anything because it isn't anyone else's business but mine and Jamie. We aren't partners anymore so no one is breaking any rules now I'd like to start my tour."

"Listen, you're not only sleeping with the sergeant but also the commissioner's son. That makes us believe that you aren't one of us. He's the boss and if you associate with him you're a rat."

Maya stepped in between Eddie and the group with her arm extended out towards them. "Hey, that's enough. Yes, he is the boss but he's also had our backs more than any other boss we've had. And Eddie has had my back since we started riding together. I trust her and so should you. This ends here got it?"

The men shifted to fold their arms against their chests wordlessly staring at her. "Got it? Cause if you don't we're going to have a problem and believe me you don't want that. "

"Yeah." The officers took one long look at Eddie as they started past the women towards the roll call room.

Giving her belly a slow rub Eddie made a slow turn to meet Maya's eyes. "Thanks, Maya. I really appreciate you sticking up for me like that. I know it isn't easy in a house like this."

"Naw, those guys were completely out of line and you're right. It aint nobody's business but you and Reagan unless you two decide to share it. There aint no rules against it right? Honestly, I can see why you didn't tell anyone here with knuckleheads like that," Maya smiled. "I'll check in with you later."

Unaware of the situation between Maya, Eddie and the officers, Jamie routinely went through his tour half filling out paperwork and part-time on the street with yet another new partner. At the end of tour,after changing Eddie was already waiting by the car. "Hey, you, all right? Have fun with Chow today," Eddie looked him up and down.

"Yeah. He's got a lot of potential and respects the job, which is a good start," Jamie climbed in the driver's seat, started the car and took off with Eddie by his side. His eyes locked on the road ahead quietly until they made it to the bridge. "How about you?"

"Fabulous Sarg. I got through three whole phones calls without losing my temper," Eddie gave a sideways grin.

Jamie laughed under his breath as he focused on getting them home. "I know desk duty sucks Eddie but just think in a few months we'll be married and have our daughter. I was thinking today where do you want to go on the honeymoon?"

"You mentioned wanting to sleep in a hut in Bora Bora at dinner. So, let's do that on our honeymoon. I already started looking and found a few good rentals where we could stay. It's gorgeous, just unbelievable." Eddie reached a hand across space between them, brushing her fingers through his hair smiling.

"Yeah," Jamie smiled sideways at her, hands on the wheel at ten and two slowly. His free hand slowly found Eddie's, locking fingers around her in a quiet gesture.


	30. Chapter 30

On Friday, a day off for both Jamie and Eddie had a full day off. With their time Eddie took Nicky and Erin dress shopping while Danny escorted Jamie to search for his tux. It took one shop for Jamie to find his black tux while Eddie took the girls to three before finding her dress. Leaving a deposit while their respective purchases were being tailored the five met up for lunch.

Erin and Danny went off to work, Nicky headed back to school leaving Jamie and Eddie alone with the whole day ahead. They held hands walking up the block past other shoppers towards the water. The Verrazano stood directly over them and a sparkling ocean between Brooklyn and Staten Island. Jamie led Eddie to the path used by bikers and joggers, including Jamie himself to overlook the water. "Dress should be ready in a few weeks in case it has to be altered again.," Eddie watched him thoughtfully.

"Yeah, good. My tux should be ready too around that time. Next Tuesday we have to see Father before our shift. Later we should look into making hotel and air arrangements for the honeymoon," Jamie spoke softly.

Eddie only nodded as she turned to glance the water, choppy and rough. "Eddie, are you okay," Jamie tilted his head, studying her deeply.

"Fine Jamie, just have a lot going on with the wedding, the honeymoon and in case you forgot I'm pregnant." Eddie rounded her eyes at the sudden pressure of their daughter giving her a hard kick. "Ooh, there she goes."

Looping his arm through hers Jamie led them to a bench several feet away and helped Eddie sit down. He quietly rubbed his fingers over her bump slowly and intentionally with his eyes only on Eddie. "I have to get the crib and put it together too," Jamie smiled.

"Yeah you do. Can you actually assemble a crib?"

"I guess we'll find out," Jamie grinned, reaching her hand to the cup. "So let's try this again Eddie. What is really on your mind and I know something is bothering you that you won't tell me. Does it have to do with the wedding or the baby? Are you getting scared about getting married, joining the Reagan family, giving birth?"

Eddie looked down shaking her head rather than looking at him. "No, not yet. I'm excited about both but as it gets closer I'm sure I'll start to get nervous about having our daughter. It's actually about work."

"What happened?"

In one deep breath, Eddie gushed out a confession about the confrontation and how Maya had to step in. The entire time her eyes remained on her baby bump and their hands unable to look at him until she finished. "I should have told you but I knew how you'd get."

"You think I'd get mad and demand to intervene. I know that you are more than capable of handling your business I will always have your back. Those guys were beyond out of line and need to be disciplined for it," Jamie clutched her hand. "So tomorrow point them out and I will issue a complaint and request a transfer."

Letting out a slow breath Eddie met his eyes and nodded knowing Jamie would continue talking about it until she agreed. She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder and thanked whoever arranged their meeting.

When they arrived home Eddie curled in Jamie's arms, watching him flip through hotels until finally finding the right one. She watched him with him a smile as he booked the honeymoon room, a flight right after their wedding leaving out of JFK.

With Father's help, they cleared the day and time for their wedding, making it for 3:00 to give Eddie time to get ready. Any free time was spent preparing for the wedding or getting the baby's room ready. Jamie put together the crib in a corner of the freshly painted room with a changing table to the left. They bought a rocking chair Eddie wanted by the window and a dresser to put the baby's clothes in.

Eddie remained off her feet as much as possible, especially after entering her seventh month causing both ankles to swell.

During Sunday dinner in the last week of her seventh month just a short time from the wedding, and it was a hot topic of conversation. "Are you guys excited the wedding is only in a week," Nicky looked across the table at them smiling.

"Yeah, of course," Eddie and Jamie answered together also smiling.

"Speaking of the wedding kid, it's a tradition for me, dad and Pop to take you out before the wedding so Friday at seven," Danny pushed a piece of meat into his mouth and grinned. "Dad and Pop took me out for a few drinks."

Jamie set his fork down and nodded, "Okay sure. " At the head of the table, Frank chuckled under his breath, head down hiding the smile from his youngest.

"Since Jamie is going out Eddie, maybe we can come to keep you company. We'll bring food over and may be some girl chat, have fun," Erin looked at her soon to be sister in law, hiding the grin while their plan unfolded perfectly. They worried Jamie wouldn't take the bait and agree to go out with the boys.

Eddie actually looked forward to spending time with the women having no real family other than her mother here. She pushed the vegetables around her plate before scooping them into her mouth.

After work Jamie headed straight to the bar Danny asked him to meet just a little after seven. He pushed open the door to a crowd of cheers from cops holding their beers in the air. "Hey, kid come on this is your bachelor party," Danny looped an arm around his little brother's neck, leading him to the bar while shoving a beer in his hand.

Frank and Henry stood to greet them showing matching grins as the brothers approached. "You guys knew," Jamie looked between them. Even under the few lights, they saw Jamie's cheeks reddening having attention on him.

"Of course we did son but this was all Danny's idea," Frank raised his beer and took a drink smiling.

Shifting the cold bottle in hand Jamie looked his brother over. "It's not every day your little brother gets married. Since I have everyone's attention I want to make a speech. I have not seen my kid brother happier than when he's around Eddie. Those who know me know that I'm not an emotional person but I couldn't be prouder to have my kid brother marrying his soulmate. To Jamie on his last day as a single man and many years of happiness."

The room exploded with cheers, followed by guests finishing their drinks while conversations started back up. "Thanks, Danny," Jamie said after a long drink.

"I meant it, kid. Now you have a lot of people to see so go have fun."

Holding his half-empty beer in hand Jamie walked around shaking hands with friends from the 12th. Spencer flew in specifically to see his friend get married, along with other buddies from Harvard. In his final loop, a familiar face waited at the bar next to Henry. Renzulli stood up, greeting Jamie with a firm handshake, "Congrats kid."

"Sarg," Jamie cracked a smile at his former training officer and more importantly friend. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem kid. I wouldn't miss it for anything. How's Eddie feeling kid? Are you excited about getting married," Renzulli asked.

Before he answered Jamie gulped the rest of his drink, setting the bottle down and signaled for another. "We're very excited Sarg about the wedding and having the baby. It's been a long time coming and we've been through so much together over the years as partners and friends," Jamie agreed with a nod.

"I'm happy for both of you. Didn't I tell you that one day you two had something special, a different kind of partnership. You were meant to be together." Renzulli clasped a hand on his old boot's shoulder firmly. "Now, let's go have fun."

Laughing Jamie thanked the bartender for his second beer, drinking two more plus four shots with Danny and Spencer by the night's end.

With Frank's help, he got into the house using Jamie's keys laying him on the couch so not to wake Eddie. He looked up hearing footsteps as he pulled a blanket over Jamie's sleeping body. Eddie held a glass in hand smiling. "I figured someone would be bringing him home. Thanks, Frank, I'll take care of him."

"I know you will Eddie. Try and get some rest yourself," Frank stopped to hug her on his way out, ready for sleep himself.


	31. Chapter 31

Jamie woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee with frying eggs and a dull head throbbing. He threw the blanket aside to stand, walking slowly into the kitchen. Eddie stood over a small pan that cooked their breakfast. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail quickly by the looks of the loose ends falling.

Smiling, Jamie padded across and wrapped his arms around her large midsection whispering, "Morning Eddie."

"Morning. How do you feel," Eddie looked over at him grinning. His blue eyes looked glassed over, his face was shrunken each time the dull pain hit. "I made some coffee, it's still warm. That and some eggs should help your hangover."

Jamie kissed her neck along to the jaw then her lips harder. "Thanks, Eddie. I don't feel hungover though just slightly not myself."

"Okay, what buzzed then? I've seen that same look on your face after a night of drinking at Mally's remember? Couldn't hold your liquor then either," Eddie teased. She turned back to flip the eggs one last time before transferring them onto a plate.

Coffee in hand Jamie met her at the table smiling as he sat. "Did you have fun," Eddie asked, taking some eggs onto the fork.

"Yeah, it was fun. A lot of guys from the 12th were there, Spencer came down and a couple of guys from Harvard who I haven't seen in a while. Renzulli was there too." Jamie held the cup with both hands to take slow sips.

"Oh that was nice. He and his wife and coming to the wedding. It'll be good to see him," Eddie nodded.

They fell silent through the rest of breakfast, Jamie concentrating on feeling better. They had off and would spend the day relaxing before Eddie's surprise baby shower Erin and Nicky decided to throw her at Frank and Henry's house.

Just short of five they showered and Jamie helped Eddie into a powder pink dress that showed off her belly without being too tight. He held an arm to the car, helping Eddie in then out when they parked right in front, sending a quick text to Danny that they were coming in

Jamie fell behind Eddie after he opened the door, letting her go in first. "Surprise," crowds of friends greeted once they stepped into the doorway. A baby shower banner hung from the ceiling in pink and purple letters that matched the decorations around the room.

Eddie's jaw dropped, turning to Jamie with cloudy eyes. "This wasn't me Eddie. Erin and Nicky wanted to give you a baby shower before the wedding so I helped but they did everything. " Jamie's fingers gently pressed against her shoulder while guiding her inside. Familiar faces filled the room, Kara Walsh and several others from the 12th, Eddie's friend Hailey, Maya, Renzulli, and Marie. Baker, stood off to the side with Baez both smiling.

Lena stood in front of the crowd next to Frank, sharing in the other's smiles. "Mom," Eddie met her halfway and hugged her.

Erin and Nicky set a table aside, covered in a purple cloth inviting guests to come to take from a variety of plates. Most were finger food snacks and a variety of bread before dinner from a local restaurant. A white chair sat front and center like a Queen's throne with pink and purple streamers wrapped around. "Now that the guest of honor is here, we can get started," Erin gestured to the food and drinks.

Jamie helped Eddie sit in the chair to rest her feet and went to get a plate for her with a little of everything. "Id you want anything else just tell me," Jamie pecked a soft kiss on top of her head. He went to the table for a plate of his own, leaving Eddie with Maya and Kara.

The guests mingled while they picked on food while breaking off in small groups to chat. Eddie sat on the large soft chair. She was small in build and uncomfortable. Lena saw her daughter frown and closed in. "How are you feeling Edit," Lena started with a smile. "You're almost due, must be excited."

"I'm a little nervous," she replied. "How much will it hurt? Will I be a good wife? Good mom?"

Smiling Lena pulled a chair beside her daughter, reached a handout and brushed a piece of hair back. "Yes, you will Edit because you love Jamie very much and he loves you. It will hurt I won't lie but holding your daughter for the first time is a special feeling."

"Tell me about when I was born," Eddie asked. "were you scared?"

Lena chuckled, "Of course I was scared Edit but the minute I held you I fell in love. Think your dad was more scared then I was at becoming a father."

"Jamie is the perfect Dad already..."

Nodding with a look over at Jamie talking to some of their friends Lena smiled. "I'm sure he's nervous, he just isn't saying to be strong for you. He's a wonderful, sweet guy Edit who is crazy about you. Anytime he looks at you it's with complete adoration."

Eddie teared up...Jamie saw the look on her face. He got his defenses up and started for them. "Lena, glad you could come and celebrate with us. Everything okay," he spoke, eyes studying Eddie.

Eddie nodded and held Lena's hand on her belly as the baby kicked. "Everything is perfect." Lena's expression softened feeling her granddaughter kick for the first time. Her eyes misted over, squeezing Eddie's hand gently. Jamie was satisfied all was well, so he kissed Eddie's cheek and went back to hearing stories from the other new dads.

"Jamie Reagan bout to be a daddy," Rhgetti threw an arm around his neck smiling. "Just so you know had bets when you and Eddie would get together."

"You and everyone," Jamie laughed. "I know that everyone thought we were doing it long before we did."

Laughing lightly Rhgetti let go and turned to Renzulli standing to his immediate right. "I heard rumors that even most of the bosses were in on the bet with guesses of their own. You wouldn't know anything about that right Sarg?"

Renzulli shook his head and changed the subject. "So you nervous?"

"Honestly, I'm scared as hell. We're about to have a daughter who we're responsible for. What if I'm not a good dad," Jamie let out a breath of air. "She's going to look up to me as a role model, her protector. I'm ready to marry Eddie but I want to give my wife and daughter everything."

"You will kid. We all see how much you love her."

Erin stepped in the middle of the room with a cup in hand, clearing her throat. "I just want to thank everyone for being here to help us celebrate. Dinner is in the dining room so please help yourselves." The crowd started shifting to the dining area, continuing to chat.

Through dinner, Jamie kept an eye on Eddie eating in her chair beside Lena, with Kara and Hailey joining them. A half-hour after everyone finished Erin met in the middle announcing it was time for gifts. Jamie moved beside Eddie's chair as Erin handed her the first gift from Henry. Eddie carefully pulled off the pink wrapping paper to find a long hand made a quilt with rattles. "Betty made this quilt for Mary when she had Jamie. "

"Thank you, Henry," Eddie held the soft cloth against her chest, looking up at Jamie with a smile. "It's beautiful."

While she opened that gift Erin pushed another, a stroller with a baby basket full of diapers, creams, bibs, and a baby wrap from Henry and Frank sitting inside. Four y were folded neatly behind the basket, all dresses. "Thank you," Eddie grinned as she ran a finger over each item.

Next Danny gave the couple a car seat for taking the baby home, a book to put baby pictures in, socks, diapers, and a gift certificate to buy any items the baby may need. Erin and Nicky bought outfits for the baby, more diapers, and diaper trash can for changing. They received twenty more pairs of outfits and hats for the baby, pacifiers and care items from the 12th in addition to bath bubbles for Eddie.

Renzulli and Marie also sent outfits along with a baby-sized nypd shirt. At the end, Eddie and Jamie were surrounded by thoughtful and useful baby gifts from family and friends.


	32. Chapter 32

The night before their wedding Jamie packed an overnight bag to bring over his father's, where he'll be staying. While he stuffed toiletry into a bag Eddie watched him from the bed smiling. "I'll be fine for one night Jamie. Besides, you're only a couple of blocks away in case I need something."

"I know Eddie. I just worry about you and the baby being alone. I know it's a tradition to not see the bride in her dress but." Eddie pushed up off the bed, walked around it and hugged him from behind.

Smiling, Jamie turned in her arms while wrapping his arms around her. "Less than a day and we'll be married. I can't believe this day finally came. " Without speaking a word they swayed to silence in the bedroom in each other's embrace with their eyes locked.

"I can't wait to marry you," Eddie rubbed his fingers through the hair on his neck slowly. She looked up again into his eyes, "I love you, Jamie."

Their lips pressed together as best they could with Eddie's stomach restricting their closeness. Jamie added an extra kiss on top of Eddie's head and held her a little longer in his arms. "You better go, Jamie. We have an important date tomorrow," Eddie tilted her head to the side studying him. She didn't want to let him go anymore then he wanted to.

Meeting her eyes Jamie grabbed the bag he packed, making sure it was zipped. "We sure do. I love you Eddie and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow." He pecked her again, "Get some sleep okay. I'll keep my cell on if you need." Eddie followed him out to lock the door behind smiling as she shuffled back to the bed.

When he arrived the living room light remained on allowing Frank to read a book. He set the book aside when the front door closed and looked up smiling at his youngest. "Jamie, your old room is all ready and Pop hung your tux up for tomorrow. How's Eddie?"

"She's good dad. I don't like being away from her especially this far in the pregnancy." Jamie sighed as he took a seat on the couch opposite his father.

Frank smiled, "She'll be fine Jamie. Eddie is a cop and still has good Instincts if anything happens. Besides we're only a couple of blocks away if she does need anything. Since you're here I'm going up and you should too. Got a big day ahead. Night son."

"Night dad," Jamie sat a few more minutes in the living room. His mind wandered, listening to silence and occasional creaks in the house. He finally pushed up to his feet, bag in hand and headed up to his old room for a good night's sleep before the big day.

He woke the next morning to Danny shaking his shoulder with sunshine leaking in through the open blinds. "Time to wake up kid, you're getting married today. Pop already has breakfast waiting on the table."

"I'm awake," Jamie moaned from under the covers, eyes squeezed shut in defiance. He reached down blindly for the covers to pull over his head. He let out a yawn and sat up rubbing his eyes.

Danny gave his younger brother a broad grin from the bed's edge, dressed in sweats until it was time to get ready. "Spencer should be over soon too. How are you feeling Jamie?"

Throwing the covers back Jamie stretched his body before answering. "I'm marrying Eddie today, I feel good. " He nodded at Danny clasping his shoulder, stood and followed him downstairs to the kitchen. Henry and Frank both occupied the table, newspaper out and holding a cup of coffee they set down when Jamie came in.

Frank beamed at his youngest, "Morning son. A plate is on the table and coffee hot in the pot."

Several blocks away Eddie sat with Lena, Nicky, Erin, and Hailey inside the kitchen, finishing breakfast. Unable to sleep she woke early and showered so Hailey could straighten her hair nice. A display of makeup spilled over the bedroom dresser waiting to be put on carefully. Eddie applied eye shadow slowly, then another coat which brought out her blue eyes.

Only Lena stayed in the room as an extra hand while Eddie dressed in the white gown that loosely flowed over her and onto the floor. "Oh Edit, you look absolutely amazing," Lena dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Smiling herself Eddie crossed the room to stand in front of the mirror for a look at her reflection. "Jamie is going to fall over when he sees you, sweetheart. Are you ready," Lena asked, coming up behind her smiling.

"I'm ready," Eddie took a deep breath in and nodded.

She stepped out into the hallway smiling as the three women stood up gasping. "Oh Eddie, you look incredible," Erin gushed through moisture building in her eyes. She smiled, taking her soon to be sister in law's hand. Nodding the women headed out to the waiting limo that would take her to St Angulus.

Jamie stared out the window as they pulled up to the church with tan, looming arches. He swallowed hard, getting out and adjusted his tie walking side by side with Danny. "You all right kid? Starting to get nervous," Danny smiled.

"No just it's really happening," Jamie stared at the building, familiar from coming to mass there over the years. Now, this would be a milestone for him and Eddie. He let a smile out walking up the stairs, through the front door.

Father met them smiling with open arms, "Jamie. Frank, Henry, Danny. How are you feeling Jamie?"

"I'm good father. I can't wait to marry Eddie." Behind him Danny flipped open his phone with one hand, using the other to pat the box containing their rings on his inside pocket.

"Erin just text me that they're on the way," Danny set his phone back inside the pocket to watch the photographer, a friend of Henry setting up in front. Renzulli occupied the first left row with Marie, Garett and his wife Cynthia, Gormley and Shiela then Baker finishing that row. Behind them Kara, McKenna, Rhgetti, Maya and other friends from the 12th.

On the opposite side some of Jamie's friends from Harvard, Dana and Spencer included. They greeted the groom with handshakes and back pats on his way to the front. Frank and Henry took the front left row next to Jack and Sean, with enough room for Nicky.

While they waited for the guests chatted quietly but Jamie barely a spoke, afraid he would get sick if he said anything. "Hey, breath kid. Don't go passing out on us," Danny whispered in his ear from beside him. He placed a gentle hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be great Jamie. Joe, mom and grandma are all watching with a smile."

"Thanks, Danny. Joe would have loved Eddie," Jamie smiled.

"Eddie is great but Joe would love and mom because she makes you happy. You're totally different around Eddie."

Danny lowered his head while retrieving the vibrating cell from inside his pocket. He quietly opened the message smiling, "They're outside, ready to come in. This is it, kid, it's time." He typed quickly then shoved the phone back in his pocket.

Father took his place on the altar, eyes like the guests turning to the opening back door. Hailey and Nicky came in first, taking their respective spots. When the doors opened a second time Eddie stood behind them, holding a bouquet in hand smiling. Her eyes swept across the altar quickly finding Jamie. Erin and Lena held the back of her dress slowly following Eddie's pace.

Jamie's eyes rounded, widening so much they filled with tears. Their eyes never left each other the entire trip even as Erin and Lena set the dress aside and moved on the other side. "Eddie, you look," Jamie suddenly felt dry.

"You don't look too shabby yourself Mr. Reagan," Eddie teased with an elbow into his side. She took his arm smiling, "You ready?"

"Oh, I am definitely ready." Jamie held her arm the short walk up one step onto the altar. Breathing deeply they faced Father and nodded that they were ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen let us begin as always in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jamison Reagan and Edit Janko," Father raised a hand over them. "if there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Father surveyed the small congregation smiling, "Eddie and Jamie have written their own vows that they will exchange now."

Jamie turned to his bride to be and took her hand gently. His eyes found hers, staying there the entire time over each vow. "I will ways have your back," Eddie began after a long breath.

"If you fall behind I'll wait up."

Eddie cleared her voice from the building emotion, "I'll earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have."

"I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your calvary." Jamie never looked away from Eddie as he spoke the promises he would fulfill for the rest of their lives. His finger slowly rubbed slowly over her bare ring finger.

"Your medic, your chaplain in our arm of three."

Jamie smiled speaking the next line together with Eddie softly. "No retreat, no surrender."

"You can count on me."

Eddie nodded and replied, "And you can count on me."

The reception was everything they imagined and more. It was through the perfect reflection of their life and their love from a baby cocktail hour featuring a Serbian car bomb, Guinness stout with vanilla vodka as the shooter to the desert table honoring not just Jamie and Eddie but for the baby to be. They couldn't have felt more loved.

They were officially married, with a baby on the way and in twelve hours would be heading to their honeymoon.


	33. Chapter 33

Jamie's head lolled to the side in a state between sleep and wakefulness when he felt something jab into his side. Letting out a small groan he sat up and turned in the direction still stirring from his nap. In the seat on his left, Eddie looked out the window to miles of crystal clear water, cupping under her swollen belly. She looked back at him, smiling. "We're here."

Giving her a smile, Jamie put an arm behind Eddie and leaned over to look for himself. The plane slowly approached their honeymoon destination to Bora Bora with a spectacular view of its green surface and white sand. "That is incredible," Jamie whispered huskily into her ear.

They sat back cuddling together against the soft airplane seat, holding hands as they made their descent. Once on the ground, the passengers waited for a half-hour for the bags to go through security before they were let off. Their fingers interlocked the entire walk to baggage for their suitcases.

Outside the airport, Jamie flagged down a cab to take them to the pier, several miles away. Eddie settled in back with Jamie, playing with the gold band on his finger smiling. "I've been looking forward to this since we booked it. Oh, when we get there don't forget to call your dad and let him know we got here."

"I won't," Jamie chuckled, his emerald eyes locked on her the entire ride. He lay his head against hers while the driver drove them through traffic, letting Eddie nap after a day and a half flight from New York at just a week short of nine months pregnant. He fussed over her flying but their doctor assured she would be fine.

The water remained in view as they drove through streets to rows of huts where they booked a week's stay. Jamie shifted Eddie in his arms while the driver helped take the bags out for hotel staff to bring to their rooms. "Jamie, what?"

"We're here Eddie. It's okay to go back to sleep I know it was a long flight." Jamie pecked her forehead lightly, carrying her tightly against his chest to the desk for check-in. A smiling woman led him down an open hallway to the row of huts hanging off the clear water.

Jamie took the key after she opened the door for him and stepped inside wide eyes. The room opened into a large oval shape with tree leaves hanging from the top. A tan couch faced the far wall in front of a flat-screen television standing on an entertainment stand.

His footsteps lightly touched the wood floor as Jamie continued into an adjoining room. A bed decorated pink and red flowers spread over the bedspread touched the wall only several feet from balcony doors that lead to the private pier. Opposite the bed sat dressers, with a large closet to hang their dress clothes.

"Wow," Jamie whispered, slowly setting Eddie down on the bed to let her rest while he unpacked their clothes.

"Where are you going," Eddie opened her eyes smiling up at him. She sat up, holding onto him as she looked around the room. "Wow, you weren't kidding. This is amazing Jamie."

Jamie's blue eyes twinkled, watching her look around with wide blue eyes. "Isn't it? I was going to unpack while you took a little nap. We have time to explore the island and it was a long flight after a late night."

"Yeah, but there's so much to see here. Lay with me a little, then I'll help you unpack and we can go exploring together before dinner." Eddie's arm looped around Jamie as she pulled him down onto the bed. Her eyes sparkled at his, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Fighting the fatigue of a late wedding reception that ended at two in the morning and a six o clock flight the day after Eddie curled her body into Jamie's, their lips meeting softly. Letting in a light breath Jamie combed his fingers through Eddie's hair slowly and gently. Without speaking a word they rolled over so Eddie lay on her back and Jamie on his stomach over her carefully, not once breaking the kiss.

"I thought you were tired," Jamie accused an amused sparkle in his eye watching Eddie only grin up at him.

"I am now shut up." Eddie's hand roamed under Jamie's shirt, lifting it over his head in one quick motion allowing her a view of his chiseled abs. She smiled, catching his lips again while he fingered the buttons to her pink dress.

Quickly discarding their clothes Jamie sat over Eddie taking in her beauty. "You're beautiful," he whispered, taking a mental picture of her flowing hair on the pillow over flower pedals.

Jamie cupped both hands around her knees, lifting them up to give him room and joined Eddie. He let out a breath and laid over her, running his fingers up and down the smooth skin of her legs while beginning a slow rhythm synchronized with Eddie's.

With nothing but the sound of waves coming into the pier, they made love for the first time as husband and wife, slow and sweet. After they finished Eddie first and Jamie right behind her, Jamie held Eddie in his arms while she slept. His fingers rolled over her belly with a smile, spending the quiet picturing their little girl.

He imagined big blue eyes, straight blond hair and the cutest smile just like Eddie. His heart leaped already at just the thought of having a daughter with Eddie. His eyes wandered to Eddie already fast asleep nuzzling comfortably against him. One hand rested on her belly while Jamie reached out to pick up the phone, dialing his father to let him know they were safe. Frank picked up after only one ring, "Jamie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad we just got to the hotel and settled in. It's so beautiful here dad so expect to see some pictures when we get back."

Frank smiled, giving Gormley, Garret, and Baker a quiet nod knowing the call interrupted their meeting. "Well, I would hope so son. How was Eddie on the flight? I can't imagine being pregnant and flying for over a day."

"She's fine dad. She was so excited that we barely slept the whole flight but I made her walk around a lot. Now she's napping a little and I'm going to unpack so we can explore and get dinner. Just wanted to let you know we're safe."

"Have a good time son and tell Eddie the same. We'll see you guys in a week."

Jamie hung up the phone and turned to give Eddie a long smile, watching her sleep. He settled back down beside her, watching her rest the entire time she slept. Unpacking could wait until later, just wanted to be with Eddie.

She slept until nearly dinner time, cutting their exploration time to sightseeing on their way to dinner at a small seaside restaurant. The maître-d seated them on the outside terrace to a view of the sky turning pink as the sun slowly set. After a quick look through the menu, they ordered a roasted pork appetizer to share, avoiding seafood. Eddie picked a roasted duck dish while Jamie ordered the pan-grilled chicken with roasted vegetables.

They met hands across the table, watching the sunset while waiting for their food. Their appetizers came out on a long platter, seared in a sauce with coconut flavored bread on the side. "This is really good," Eddie's eyes rounded as she chewed her piece.

With their appetizers gone the waiter brought their main dishes out, still steaming hot. "You could have gotten seafood Jamie, just because I can't eat it doesn't mean you can't."

"I know. Before we leave I will try one of their famous fish dishes. Oh, while you were sleeping I called dad to let him know we landed. He told us to have fun," Jamie cut his chicken into a small piece, swirled it around the sauce and took a bite.

"How can we not, look how beautiful it is."

Jamie's eyes never left Eddie. "Yeah, stunning."

After dinner they took hands for a long walk on the pier with the stars twinkling above them. Neither spoke as they slowly strolled down, only water crashing and quiet surrounding them. Jamie smiled, taking Eddie's hand to stop and take in the view.


	34. Chapter 34

That night they slept snuggling skin to skin with the doors open to allow a light ocean breeze cool them. Eddie stirred from a night of deep sleep to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She sat up, rubbing her eyes then looked around the room. Jamie sat at a table across the room over a fresh cup of coffee and pastry breakfast on a tray. He gave her a smile seeing Eddie awake. "Hey, just in time. I ordered breakfast for us and coffee, which you have to try."

Eddie threw the covers back and got up to join him at the table. She gave the cup a longing look but shook her head. "Better not at this point but it smells good. What did you get, it smells good." Eddie picked one of the pastries up and took a bite.

"I asked the hotel for their recommendation so they sent this up to us. I don't know, but it's good," Jamie bit into his again, downing it with another sip of coffee. "So, what do you want to want to do today?"

"I definitely want to go swimming in the ocean, then maybe we can explore the area. I looked into the area and found activities we could do, submarine diving, jeep tour." Eddie reached for a second pastry, hand frozen over it, face squeezed tight.

Jamie jumped out of his seat, going to her side in a heartbeat. "Eddie, are you okay? What's wrong, what hurts?"

"Nothing just took me by surprise, that's all. I'm fine it just cramped up. " Jamie gravitated closer, studying her face with an arm wrapped loosely around. "It's gone already, let's finish eating then I need your help getting into my bathing suit. "

Sighing quietly under his breath Jamie's hand slipped a hand over her shoulder going to sit back down. "If your sure Eddie but let me know if you feel it again all right? "

Keeping his promise Jamie helped Eddie change into her bathing suit, a black two-piece that showed off her baby belly and chest. Jamie quickly changed into one of three swim trunks he brought, prepared for a lot of swimming. Taking her hand he led Eddie down the private balcony steps, holding onto her waist until they reached the bottom.

Jamie dipped his feet in first, jumping down and turned around grinning at Eddie. "The water is really nice Eddie," he held out a hand to her. Taking his hand Eddie slowly got into the water, holding onto the pier.

"I got you," Jamie whispered. His hands rested on her butt cheeks, moving closer with a sly smile. Their bodies bobbed up and down together surrounded by fish and coral, slow and relaxing.

When Eddie tire after a half-hour of being under the hot sun she took to the balcony's shade, watching Jamie swim around the cool water. He finally tire too, coming up and sat in the chair beside her. "Absolutely amazing here."

"It sure is," Eddie rubbed a slow hand over her stomach.

After another quick dip in Jamie and Eddie dried off, then dressed to get lunch out in the hotel lobby. "Oh, beautiful couple and you are having a baby. Let me guess, newlyweds and soon to be parents," the grill cook greeted them.

"Yeah. We got married two days ago and this is our honeymoon trip. We are expecting our first daughter in a week or so," Eddie turned to Jamie smiling excitedly.

The cook picked up two plates to scoop food from the grill onto, offering it to them smiling. "Congratulations to both. Nothing but long, happy and healthy lives together with beautiful, healthy and lots of children. I see red and blond hair children, blue eyes..four girls and two boys."

"Thanks." Jamie held his hand on Eddie's back to an empty table away from the grill.

Once they sat Eddie picked her head up, raising an eyebrow across the table. "What was that about Jamie? He was just being nice and honestly, you don't know if he's able to tell what our future holds. Besides he could tell we're newlyweds."

"Yeah, good guess considering we're young. It's easy to tell the difference between a young couple and one whose been married awhile. " Jamie poked the chicken on his plate, looking up but dropping the conversation there.

The meal with Jamie and Eddie quietly taking hands to explore the local area before another dip in the pool then dinner. While Eddie showered, Jamie set up the dinner at the table. Two lit candles danced in the table beside a vase of flowers, someone from the hotel bought for him to keep it a surprise.

The water shut off in the bathroom cutting Jamie's time to get ready. He adjusted the black-tie he brought for this purpose, their one night in. A gentle breeze swept through the balcony doors he kept open to cool down the room.

Taking a deep breath Jamie gave one look around for a quick check everything was ready. His attention turned back to the bathroom door, fifteen minutes later. Eddie stepped out in a peach pink dress that curved perfectly over her stomach and tightened around her thighs. The neckline curved down for a view of her chest, making Jamie happier they stayed in.

"Jamie? "

Eddie stopped at first sight of the table, mouth dropping. "You set this up?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted one romantic night in with my beautiful wife so dinner is waiting." Taking her hand smiling Jamie led Eddie to the table, pulling out her chair so she could first before sitting across from her. "You look beautiful Eddie."

He snaked a hand across the table, intertwining their fingers with special attention to her ring finger. "And you look handsome Mr. Reagan. Thank you, Jamie, this is amazing that you set all this up."

Their heads bowed in prayer to thank God for the meal they were about to eat. Taking over the cover of her plate Eddie slowly inhaled the steaming scent of pork with vegetables.

When their plates were cleared Jamie took Eddie out to the balcony for a star gaze. The moonlight reflected off the dark water on a perfectly clear night. Jamie held onto Eddie tight, her head resting on his shoulder.

The television played a soft, song from one of the local channels bringing Jamie to his feet. "Will you dance with me, Mrs. Reagan?"

"Of course Mr. Reagan." Smiling, Eddie pushed up to her feet with Jamie's help and followed him back inside. Their hands met, bodies gravitating together with a slow swerve.

At the song's end, they tipped their heads closer, exchanging two small kisses. Eddie's arms moved to interlock her arms around Jamie's broad shoulders and having to move on her toes for a better reach. "Jamie." She said only his name but Jamie knew what she wanted. Wordlessly wrapping his around her waist he lay on the bed with Eddie. He kissed her again, moving down her jaw then neck while he scooped his hands underneath her.

She undid his tie grinning, a sly look in her eye when she tossed it aside. Jamie sat up beside her, finishing what she started then turned to help Eddie. He looked her up and down and took Eddie into his arms, making her his. Their bodies lay directly against each other basking in the aftermath of their romance. Eddie's face twisted in pain, hands flying to her stomach at the sudden pain for the second time in a day. "Oh, cramp."

"Easy," Jamie rubbed circles over her silky softback, worriedly. "Take deep breaths, Eddie. Do you want me to find a doctor to check you out?"

"No, it's passed again. They're just cramps but if it gets worse then yeah. I'm fine Jamie," Eddie's body curled into his, fitting perfectly. "Should we do the jeep tour tomorrow or the submarine? I heard there's another beach we can go to and a waterfall that's supposed to have an incredible view."

Jamie slipped Eddie into his arms tight, "Whichever you want Eddie. I like the submarine and it's supposed to be hot tomorrow. We can go swimming to keep cool."

"Sounds good to me." Eddie rested her head on Jamie's shoulder, moving his arms back around her. Her eyes closed slowly not tired, but content in his arms. As she fell into a light sleep Eddie silently hoped that whatever the cramps were they weren't serious and stopped soon.

Smiling contently himself Jamie behind her so his head rested against hers.


	35. Chapter 35

In the glow of the sun across an orange and pink painted sky Jamie arms wrapped around Eddie's waist. His eyes opened, immediately checking on Eddie with a smile. She was so beautiful, every curl in her body, her legs leaning against his. She smiled in her sleep, hiding the blue eyes that he got lost looking in.

His muscled creaked slowly laying Eddie down on a pillow and pulling the covers up around her. "Where are you going Mr. Reagan?" Her eyes opened, meeting his with a tired smile.

"Just going to shower and order breakfast before we go on the boat. How are you feeling Eddie?" Jamie stroked her baby bump slowly, leaned down and gave it a kiss. His eyes brightened feeling the baby kick the same spot he kissed. "If you're still tired you can sleep and I'll wake you when the food gets here. You were up a bit last night."

Eddie snatched his forearm before he had a chance to move off the bed. "I am but we have time. I was up a couple of times with pains in my stomach, like cramps. I don't know what it is." She moved closer and rested her hand on his right side delicately feeling the warmth of his skin.

Smiling at her Jamie lay back down under the covers, inviting Eddie back into his arms. "If it continues we should see if there's a doctor nearby."

They cuddled in bed for another hour before finally forced to get up and ready. Jamie helped Eddie into the shower also showering, saving time and allowing him to keep an eye on her. Helping her out he grabbed a towel to dry off, changing just in time for a hotel staff member to drop their food off.

"I still can't believe how good this food is," Eddie said from the love seat on their balcony. She watched waves crashing over water miles out sighing. Her hair blew from behind her shoulder, carefully tucked back for the third time. "Getting windy."

Jamie sat in the next chair with coffee nodding at the water. "Maybe a storm coming in. Hope they get the tour in before it gets bad."

After finishing breakfast Jamie helped Eddie get her shoes over her swollen feet. They headed down to the bus that would drive them around the island to a dock where a submarine waited to submerge then underwater. Eddie took a bench by the corner window for the perfect view when they started out to sea.

Soon water filled the outside window, opening a world of coral reefs painted green and purple. Fish of different species and colors swam directly in front of their window in crystal clear water. Jamie smiled at the view but mostly of Eddie turning to look all over.

Turtles rested on the white sand trying to keep cool while fish lazily floated past. "Look, Jamie," Eddie pointed at a group of coral reefs occupied by a shark heading in their direction. It lazily turned directions with it's big tail waving through the water away from them to the left.

"That is really cool," Jamie watched the shark swim several feet from their submarine in the opposite direction.

The submarine took a long tour through the ocean, lasting several hours before resurfacing. Jamie helped Eddie out patiently letting her get her footing. "Jamie, I have to use the bathroom really bad then maybe we can get lunch."

"Okay, I saw a porta-potty over here." He helped her over rocks to the bathroom through wind pushing them back.

Eddie disappeared inside groaning with Jamie standing guard watching the bus. They had time before it would leave allowing the tourists to take in the beach's beauty. He rocked back and forth from his toes to the heels of his sneakers."You doing okay Eddie? Need any help in there?"

"Think it's a little late for that. Ugh, I didn't make it Jamie. Do you have my bag?" Jamie handed her the bag through the slightly opened door, armed with a change of clothes. He stared at the door, listening to Eddie taking care of business.

She finally came out with the bag in hand, other hand rubbing her stomach. "Thanks, Jamie, going to shower again when we get back. Ugh didn't realize I had to go that bad until the last minute."

"Come on Eddie let's get to the bus, it's okay you're pregnant." They met the others in their group going back to the bus, taking the-same seats they were in before. As the bus drove away the wind followed, blowing tree branches up and down.

"Oooh." Eddie quickly rubbed both hands over her stomach and leaned forward in the seat. She took deep breaths, feeling Jamie's eyes watching her. "Okay, think it passed again. We should google what this means Jamie. What if there's something wrong with our baby and we don't know."

His arm continued rubbing small circles over her back, only nodding while studying her. "We will. Maybe you should lay down a little before we go back out Eddie, rest a little. We still have a lot of time here to see everything."

At the hotel, they went back to their room allowing Eddie to shower and clean herself up. "So glad we went on the submarine Jamie, it was really beautiful."

"Yeah, it really was. There's an open café not far from here if you want to grab lunch when you finish," Jamie smiled. "Then we can go where ever you want."

Eddie sat on the bed beside him, hair still dripping from the shower and gave a smile. "Ooh, not again. Jamie, what is going on? Do you think something is wrong with the baby," Eddie clutched both sides of her stomach, leaned forward in an attempt to catch her breath.

"I don't know Eddie. Lay down and put your feet up a little bit. If your hungry I can always order food in," Jamie helped her lay back on pillows, putting another two under her feet to elevate them. He put a hand through her robe onto her stomach, rubbing back and forth slowly.

As they lay together Jamie's eyes remained locked on Eddie, continuing to rub her stomach. "I'm worried Jamie. Is our daughter okay?"

"Worrying isn't going to do either of you any good Eddie. Rest, and I'll see if I can find a doctor nearby to check," Jamie offered a small kiss on top of Eddie's forehead. He waited until her eyes closed to stand, looking out the balcony window.

The waves gre since they were out in the submarine only an hour ago, crashing hard and closer to the island. Tree branches jerked up and down with the howling wind, under a darkening sky despite it only being three in the afternoon. Sighing quietly, he closed the balcony door and went to the phone.

"This is Jamie Reagan, room 357. Is there a doctor nearby who can come check on my wife. She's eight months pregnant with our first child and having pains."

"Yes sir, I know of a doctor we use sometimes. I will call him and let you know when can see your wife."

Thanking her quietly Jamie replaced the receiver, laying back beside Eddie. In her sleep she cupped underneath her stomach, cradling their little girl. He stroked her hair back behind her ear, quietly watching Eddie sleep.

Her eyes opened after an hour's nap smiling as she met his eye. "You're right I feel better. What time is it?"

Jamie laughed, "Time to get some food in you. There's a restaurant here we can try. It's getting pretty bad outside, maybe a storm passing through. I called the front desk, they're going to get a doctor to check you."

"Good. " Eddie cupped a hand behind his head, leaned in kissing him hard. Her other hand worked the shirt he wore, rubbing her fingers along his stomach. "Let's work up an appetite."

"That's not hard for you," Jamie's eyes sparkled down at her , moving her robe out of the way. Eddie's fist clenched, hitting him lightly in the arm with a smile. They met halfway, Jamie leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, moving down slowly with special care to her stomach.

They connected slowly, laying in each other's arms gazing at each other. "Are you ready for dinner," Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, I think so, ooh damnit." Eddie got into a sitting position, looking down at the puddle over the sheets. "I didn't have to use the bathroom, or I didn't think I did. Maybe I was to distracted to feel it. Let me freshen up, help me up."

With Jamie's help he cleaned her up and called down for new sheets while they went to dinner. In his heart Jamie hoped to have a message waiting that the doctor was able to see Eddie tonight. Even inside the hotel, they could hear the howling wind outside making him doubt anyone would be able to come tonight.

He held Eddie's hand gently throughout dinner, sending up a silent prayer asking God to look after Eddie and their daughter.


	36. Chapter 36

Jamie woke in the middle of the night to rain pounding over the balcony in buckets, swept over by swirling wind. He glanced the clock, sighing at the blank numbers as he lay back down. When they got back from dinner a message awaited them that the doctor would come first thing the following morning, but now with the weather, Jamie doubted it.

He lay down again beside Eddie with a long breath while trying to settle back to sleep. He held Eddie tight and listened to the rain slamming the island hard.

"Jamie?" His eyes quickly lowered to Eddie's, surprised to find her blue eyes looking him over.

He leaned back down to peck the top of her head, "Just a storm passing through Eddie. I'll call the desk, later on, to see what they're hearing. Try and go back to sleep all right? Are you feeling okay?" Rolling over, Jamie reached for the light unsuccessful at turning it on after several tries.

"No electricity, the storm must have knocked everything out. "

Eddie's hands flew to her stomach, face twisted in pain as she cried out again. "Jamie, the pain is back and it hurts." She took in slow, deep breaths comforted by Jamie cuddling her until the pain passed several minutes later. Letting one more breath out Eddie rested her head against Jamie's shoulder.

"I'm right here with you Eddie, it's okay." Jamie cupped both hands over hers comfortingly rubbing his fingers over her stomach. His heart skipped a few beats while coming up with a plan. His head turned sideways, eyeing the phone and menu on his bedside table right beside his cell phone.

Thumbing through the contacts until he found his father's cell, Jamie pressed send and listened to the phone ringing. Frank's deep voice answered after three rings, "Jamie, how are you son? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know dad. For the past couple of days, Eddie has been having these painful cramps. They're getting worse and more often and we can't get a doctor here because there's a storm," Jamie kept his voice even for Eddie's sake so not to scare her anymore then she was. She needed him to be strong.

Frank exhaled into the phone speaker, "Okay, you both need to stay calm. Has her water broke yet?"

"Um, I don't know. She had an accident yesterday but had to go to the bathroom and then again last night. Eddie didn't feel like she had to go but she said maybe she was distracted while we were," Jamie cleared his throat, cheeks turning red.

"Jamie, I need you to listen very carefully, son. It sounds like Eddie is going into early labor. She's going to need you to help her as the contractions come stronger and more often. Taking a walk helps or a hot bath but keep her comfortable until it's time," Frank smiled worriedly. "I can call the hotel and let them know. They probably have a line in front that works."

Beside him, Eddie scrunched up her face in pain, "Oooh Jamie."

Jamie moved closer and took her hand quickly. "It's okay Eddie, breath nice and slow. Dad, she's only eight months though."

"I understand that Jamie but things happen. A lot of things could have induced early labor and sometimes it does happen. She is still within the birthing period. The most important thing is for you to help Eddie and be calm so she is," Frank spoke slowly. "I'll check in with you in a little while."

Eddie pushed back against Jamie's body, breathing deeply until the pain subsided slowly. "What did your dad say, Jamie? Is something wrong?"

"No, but looks like our baby girl is coming earlier then we expected. Dad is going to let the hotel know so all you need to do is relax," Jamie pecked her head softly. "It's okay Eddie, I'm staying right here the whole time. "

"It's too early Jamie. I'm only eight months," Eddie's blue eyes rounded wide at his.

His arms ran up and down her arms, then under her shirt to her baby bump with only his fingertips delicately caressing the skin. "Dad says it could be a lot of reasons why you're going into early labor. The important thing is for you to stay calm all right?"Their hand met quickly intertwining their fingers as Eddie rested against him. They quietly listened to the scorching rain and hounding wind outside that shook their balcony doors so hard they might blow off any minute.

The contractions came in ten-minute intervals with increasing pressure and lasting longer each time. Jamie held Eddie from behind, each time her body tightened at the pain. "Breath Eddie," he whispered into her ear softly, modeling for her.

He tried to rub her stomach and soothe the rippling muscle as it started to squeeze the baby down. Eddie's eyes squeezed shut, trying to breath through each contraction. She held Jamie's hand tightly as a source of strength." Is there a doctor coming?" she asked as the pelvic pressure increased. "I'm scared."

"My dad was trying to get through to the desk and see but with the storm," Jamie bit his lip. "I know you're scared Eddie, you can do this."

"She's too early, what if she's not breathing!" Eddie was beginning to cry.

The thought had occurred to Jamie but he kept it to himself. "She's 36 weeks, still has a good chance, Eddie. I know you're scared but you have to try and relax babe. " He tightened his grasp around Eddie, soothingly rubbing her stomach hoping and praying with each movement.

The pains kept getting worse and worse. Soon it was so that Eddie couldn't stay on her back. Jamie sat her up in bed, allowing him to rub her back and stomach. "Want to try a hot bath, Eddie? That might help with the pain?"

"No, I can't..." she gasped, soaked in perspiration. "I can't breath..."

Jamie sat her up against the bed, went to the bathroom and retrieved cold clothes that he dabbed over her head. "Look at me Eddie, keep looking at me and breath." She got a few good breaths in before the trees began to pound at the window. It sounded terrible and what was left of the light was extinguished.

On the night table, Jamie's cell vibrated with an incoming call. Eddie turned to Jamie, eyes large and round as he answered. "it's my dad," Jami told her. "Let me put him on speaker." He pressed a button before speaking, "Dad? I have you on speaker."

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Frank asked Eddie. 'Hanging in there?"

Eddie turned to look at the cell, gritting her teeth, "I guess hanging in there. It hurts, the storm is bad and I'm really scared about the baby is the doctor coming?"

"The phones seem to be out on the island," he replied. "I can't reach anyone so Jamie, we're going to do this with the FDNY medic on the line here. I don't want to run out your battery, so call me back when Eddie is ready to push."

"Thanks, dad, " Jamie let his own breath of relief, hiding the nervousness he was feeling from Eddie. "I'll call you back."

It went on for three more hours and the storm raged outside. "Jamie, make it stop..." she begged in tears.

Jamie cradled her tight, rewarding Eddie with kisses along her cheek and ear, taking the tears away. "If I could I would Eddie, believe me. I love you so much for this, you're so strong, babe. His heart fell seeing her in this much pain. He nuzzled her, breath warm in her ear trying to reassure Eddie while wiping her face.

Another half-hour passed, then she felt it. The incredible pressure between her legs as the baby's head was pressing down. "Ooooh Jamie, the baby is coming. Call your dad," Eddie breathed out hard. "Oh, I can feel her."

Jamie tried three times to dial out but it was no use. He couldn't even get a dial tone. It was them, the two of them as it had always been. He sighed, looking to Eddie while putting his phone down. "Phone isn't making outgoing calls probably because of the storm. Eddie, I'm going to deliver our baby all right. Just stay calm."

"She's coming out" Eddie sobbed. "Jamie she's coming out."

Quickly slipping in front of Eddie, Jamie rolled up his sleeves, spread her knees apart and started praying in preparation of delivering their daughter.


	37. Chapter 37

He could already see her perfect little head peeking out, "Okay, honey, when you feel the contraction, go for it."

Eddie's body tensed with the incoming contraction, forcing her to push with all her strength. Jamie encouraged her as she worked with all her might to bring their baby girl to the world. She sobbed in pain, begging him to get the baby out. Finally, after another hour of pushing, her body gave way and the baby spilled out.

Jamie caught her in his arms, studying their daughter through hot tears. "She's perfect Eddie, just perfect," his voice broke as he wrapped her in a blanket.

She was tiny, very tiny and made a mewl, not a cry. "Jamie...she's not crying. What's wrong with her?"

Tears quickly brushed away, Jamie supported his little girl while patting her back to clear the airways. "Come on, breath sweetie. Breath for daddy." He brought her to his chest, carefully swiping a finger around the inside of her mouth. He cleared out the mucus and finally, the baby let out a Reagan size wail.

The sound brought tears to Jamie and Eddie's eyes as Jamie carried their daughter to meet her mom. With his arm supporting her neck he carefully lay the baby in Eddie's awaiting arms, adding a peck to Eddie's head. "What should we name her?"

Eddie stared at the small baby that nestled against her chest quietly napping, warm and safe in her mom's arms. "I was doing some more research and I came across the name Macayla. What do you think of that name?"

"I think it's perfect. Welcome Macayla," Jamie pulled Eddie into his arms on the floor beside her, holding his two girls. He pressed his lips against Eddie's temple while pitter-patter of rain continued pounding their balcony door. Her hair was matted with sweat after giving birth but that didn't matter to him. Because of Eddie's strength, their little girl was here.

"I'm so proud of you Eddie," Jamie gently rubbed his finger over Macayla's hand smiling at how little her fingers were.

The storm lasted for another hour before subsiding into a light rain that allowed the electricity to turn back on. A knock tapped on their door forcing Jamie to let the doctor inside, alerted by Frank finally able to get through then returned to Eddie's side. "Oh well look at this little beauty. I want to check you both at the hospital all right?"

Two men pushed a wheelchair inside the room to take Eddie and Macayla for a thorough check. Jamie remained at her side the entire half-hour where the hospital was. A nurse waited for them in one of the exam rooms, reaching for the baby once the cord was cut. "I'll bring her right back," she promised.

Jamie took Eddie's hand in his, watching the nurse place Macayla on a bed across the room. The doctor washed her with a warm cloth then placed her on top of a large scale, "6 pounds, 19 inches long," the doctor noted on a form.

He checked her temperature, reflexes, breathing, and heart rate while noting everything. Jamie studied the doctor walking Macayla back to them in a diaper and wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Everything looks good but when you get back home I would make an appointment with your doctor for a check-up. You're next," the doctor gave Macayla to Jamie allowing him to check Eddie.

Jamie stood to the bed's left watching the doctor while he cradled Macayla tightly against his chest. "She's so early, only 38 weeks we were worried when I had to deliver," Eddie said.

"She's tiny but her breathing and heartbeat sound good. You look to be in good condition too but again when you get home make an appointment with your doctor," the doctor smiled.

Jamie's eyes quickly studied his daughter sleeping fast asleep in his arms. Her tiny nose wrinkled, one tiny balled fist by her eye, head turned into his chest. His heart melted at the tiny girl already in love with her. Carefully supporting her neck he took out his cell, snapping a picture to send Frank. _Meet your granddaughter Macayla 6 pounds 19 inches long." _

Jamie returned to hold Eddie, the small baby was already smacking her lips, wanting to eat. Before he could transfer her back, she let out a yell. "Someone has mommy's impatience when it comes to eating," Jamie carefully set the baby in Eddie's arms, sitting on the bed next to her.

She and Jamie discussed feeding their baby and chose to bottle feed her. The nurse came in with her tiny bottle. Macayla took the bottle immediately while her parents watched. "When she's done you should rest Eddie," Jamie whispered.

"I couldn't sleep," Eddie replied. "I never could take my eyes off her."

Jamie smiled, "I know. Just worried. I know you're exhausted and your body needs to rest. "

She smiled and sighed, "Love you..."

"Love you too." Her head lulled onto his shoulder watching Macayla finish her bottle. Jamie lifted the baby into his arms, rubbing her back until he felt the gas release. He turned back to Eddie, her eyes already closed in a peaceful sleep.

As it turned out Jamie preferred holding Macayla while she slept so he could keep his two girls close. The doctor wanted to keep them for precaution so Jamie settled on the bed wide awake, holding his-daughter while Eddie napped. They kept them for 24 hours. Eddie had to learn yo diaper, to swaddle, to bathe...there was so much to know. Of course, Jamie paid attention too so he could help her.. Macayla squirmed in his arms, scrunching up her face as his cell went off. "Oh, no no..." he soothed. "Don't cry, hello?"

"Jamie? Did I get you at a bad time," Frank pursed his lips at the phone, hearing Macayla crying.

"She is just saying hello," he replied. "Eddie's asleep and the baby is well not."

Frank leaned over his desk, "I can hear that son. How are they doing health-wise? The whole family is excited to meet her."

"They are perfect," Jamie bragged, locking his eyes on Macayla. "Not too fast though, just you and Pop the first day then the rest the next day, not to overwhelm Eddie. Her mom is meeting us to "help for a few weeks back. It's so much to learn."

"Yes it is but everything will come naturally if you just let it. You'll know what she needs, Eddie especially will gain that mother's intuition. Pop and I will be there and if you need anything let us know. Are you keeping your travel arrangements?" Frank studied the desk calendar, the day Eddie and Jamie were supposed to come back circled in black marker.

He shifted the phone to cradle Macayla back to sleep. "Yes, Eddie wants the baby back to New York. The doctor is keeping them overnight."

"I'll be there when your plane gets in to take you home and settle," Frank promised. "I have to go, the governor and mayor are here and not in the best mood. Kiss my granddaughter for me and give my best to Eddie."

Jamie smiled and kissed Macayla. "You are a lucky little girl." She brushed a tiny fist over her closed her, scrunched her face and wailed. The weight in Jamie's arms suddenly felt heavier.

"Uh oh ..did you make a dirty?" He asked. "I think you did..." He carried her across the room to the changing table softly making a face once the diaper was off. "Oh yeah, you did. Okay, I know Macayla. Daddy is on it." He could have sworn she laughed at him.

On their last day, Eddie sat up in bed, holding Macayla against her chest while Jamie made sure he packed everything. "Can you believe it's time to go home already," Eddie whispered softly. Her eyes drifted down to their baby girl happily drinking from the bottle.

He closed the suitcase satisfied they had everything and joined Eddie on the bed, slipping an arm behind her. "No but it was a great honeymoon and we're going home with the best gift ever," Jamie pecked the baby's head, causing her to grunt. Laughing he met Eddie's lips softly, "I love you, Eddie."

"Love you too." Eddie rested her head against his, both watching their daughter finish her bottle. Jamie called the front desk for a concierge to bring their bags out. He helped Eddie to a bench in the front while the cab came around.

He watched her hair blow with the gentle breeze, wrapping around her slowly making her look even more beautiful. The cab pulled up in front, driver helping with the bags so Jamie could get Eddie in back. He held her tight the entire ten miles to the airport for the flight back home.

A worker waited outside with a wheelchair for Eddie to board with. They breezed through customs, checked their luggage and ate a light breakfast until their plane was called. Eddie sat by the window holding Macayla tight while she watched the island grow smaller. "Back home," she lay her head on Jamie's shoulder.

Macayla's face twisted just after takeoff, squirming in Eddie's arms. She opened her mouth, letting a long wail. "Oh, it's okay I know," Eddie slowly rocked her, bounced her and rubbed her back.

"Let me try Eddie." Jamie supported Macayla's head with his arm, walking up and down the aisle slowly. "It's okay, " he soothed, continuing the path until she fell asleep again. He took a seat beside Eddie, afraid to let go of Macayla until their flight was over.

When they landed in New York staff unpacked the passengers' suitcases while one came on to unload those with wheelchairs and disabilities. Eddie held Macayla in her arms with Jamie at her side, holding the baby bag they bought at a local store, diapers extra clothes and enough formula to last until they got home.

With their suitcases loaded up the airport staff pushed Eddie out front slowly. Frank stood outside, hands in his trench coat pockets only looking up as they came out. He smiled, walking over to meet them halfway, "Welcome back and congratulations."

"Thanks. Would you like to meet your granddaughter?" She smiled, watching Jamie place Macayla in his father's arms.

"Oh she's beautiful," Frank croaked at the sleeping baby.

Jamie supported Eddie as-she stood to get in the black car, climbing in behind her with Frank last. He rubbed Eddie's back, watching her sleep on their way through Queens. She was making up for the lack of sleep coming home on the plane. He cradled Macayla against his chest while she slept too, his two girls. "Welcome home Macayla. Welcome home, Eddie."


End file.
